Destino Oscuro
by mitsuki07
Summary: Un mundo donde todo es diferente a lo que creíamos ¿que pasaría si existiera una lucha entre muy grandes y temibles poderes? alguien desea destruir todo lo que conocemos, quiere acabar con la humanidad. Dos personas que arriesgaran su vida para evitarlo, dos personas que no pueden escapar de su maldito destino. Un joven atormentado y una chica con una maldita mala suerte Ren/Kyoko.
1. el inicio de todo

**_Destino oscuro._**

* * *

Hola .! Esta es una historia alterna al manga de Skip Beat, pero aun así no dejare de lado a los personajes y sus caracteres, espero que ninguno pierda su toque ;) .. Esto es algo complicado, pues todo surgió de un sueño.. (Muy extraño.. digo usualmente no sueño con tanta sangre..XD), pero me gusto,(además creo que hare al pobre de Ren sufrir mucho.. no tanto mental.. sino físicamente.. D:.. Siento ser tan malvada.. Pero lo que el pobre pasara por proteger a Kyoko de las garras del destino) les mostrare un mundo donde el bien y el mal puede ser fácilmente identificado, donde todo ya está escrito, donde el amor puede ser una gran fuente de salvación para todos.. así que se las presento, espero que sea de su agrado, se aceptan críticas constructivas y destructiva.. (Solo no sean muy malas..es la primera vez que lo hago tan largo..:3) ..

Así que .. Los personajes de Skip Beat no me pertenecen.. Son de Yoshiki Nakamura-sama a quien le gusta torturarnos mes a mes.. TT_TT ..:3

* * *

Un sonido molesto la sobresalto y salvo de su terrible pesadilla, era su despertador, nuevamente había tenido esa clase de sueños extraños, solo sabía que eran extraños, pues siempre le quedaba un sabor amargo en la boca cuando despertaba, pero nunca era capaz de recordar lo soñado y aquello la confundía más de lo que esperaba. Dejo de pensar y se fue a bañar, sería un día mas en su maravillosa escuela, vivía en un internado; después de que su mama la abandono se fue a vivir con los Fuwa, quienes la apoyaron hasta que ella y el hijo de los Fuwa (y amigo de la infancia) Fuwa Sho decidieron ingresar a la escuela para obtener un poco de independencia. Ella amaba a su amigo y siempre buscaba estar con él , lo único que quería era estar al lado de su "sho-chan" así que no le importaba el trato un tanto frio del muchacho.

Termino de asearse y se coloco el uniforme escolar y se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no culpaba a su amigo, pues ella no era guapa, como esperaba que él se fijara en ella, pero aun así no perdía las esperanzas pues el siempre le pedía cosas, en especial las tareas, pero eso no le importaba. El uniforme (no sé como describirlo.. es el que usa Kyoko para ir a la escuela en el manga) le quedaba un poco pequeño, la falda le llegaba arriba de la rodilla como por 10 cm, algo vergonzoso, pero no le importaba, pues no le gustaba generarle gastos a los Fuwa, por eso nunca se quejo al respecto. Su aspecto era el de siempre su largo cabello negro le llegaba mas debajo de los codos, en ocasiones le molestaba, pero a Sho le gustaba y le gustaba que le tocara el cabello, lo llevaba suelto, pero en ocasiones lo amarraba en un gran chongo, sus ojos naranjas sobresalían gracias a su cabello, su rostro era delicado, ( a la gran mayoría de los chicos la consideraban linda, pero sabían que le pertenecía a Sho, así que nunca comentaban nada al respecto).

Miro su reloj y vio lo tarde que era, salió corriendo a sus clases, como siempre espero a Sho afuera del dormitorio de los chicos y cuando lo vio le dejo un bento, el chico solo la observo y siguió caminando con sus aires de grandeza que tenia impregnado en todo su ser y así fue hasta que se separaron para ir a clases.

Era una buena estudiante, las personas usualmente se burlaba de ella pero sus amigas siempre la protegían de todo comentario que pudiera dañarla, siempre se les veía juntas, eran un trió bastante raro; este era conformado por Kyoko Mogami (la chica enamoradiza.. de Sho-chan) Kanae Kotonami (era popular con los chicos, pero nunca salía con ninguno, al parecer los asustaba) y la ultima Amamiya Chiori (una joven rara que siempre decía cosas sin pensarlo).

Su escuela era muy especial, tenían muchas clases relacionadas con las artes, pero lo de ellas era el teatro, nadie nunca les ganaba a ese trió, era su especialidad. Durante el descanso, Kyoko como siempre fue a buscar a su adorado Sho-chan, pero se encontró con algo que cambiaria significativamente toda su vida, no solo cambiaria su carácter, sino también traería consigo situaciones que cambiarían toda su vida…

…

* * *

-Vamos, Ren será tarea fácil para ti – le decía Lory o mejor conocido como Mayor o presidente – no me vengas con tonterías, la situación es demasiado difícil como para que te excuses con cosas como.. : "tengo mejores cosas que hacer", dime que es mejor que salvar unas cuantas vidas – el joven no dijo nada- ves.. no hay nada mejor que esa sensación satisfactoria.. asi que alístate te mandare las coordenadas con Yashiro.

El joven no dijo nada, aun estaba cansado de la batalla anterior.. Con decir que algunas de sus heridas aun sangraban. Corrió hasta su habitación, todo mundo le daba el paso, era el mejor después del presidente, tenía una fuerza estupenda, incalculable e inalcanzable. Todo mundo le temía y respetaba, nadie cruzaba palabra con el más allá de su coordinador Yashiro, más que un coordinador, era el encargado de modificar sus tiempos para poder cumplir con todas sus misiones, se encargaba de que cuidara de sus heridas a pesar de que era muy testarudo al respecto.

Cuando llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue volver a colocarse nuevas vendas en sus ya acumuladas heridas, como dolían, pero llevaba ya tanto tiempo con ese estilo de vida, que el dolor no era ya una de sus preocupaciones, se coloco el traje negro que todos usaban, se coloco la espada al cinto, una daga, y más armas que creyó utilizar, muy pronto llego Yashiro con las coordenadas y salió a toda prisa al inevitable encuentro.

Cuando llego la situación se veía peligrosa, usualmente las batallas se libraban en lugares abiertos, fuera de la gente normal que no tenía conciencia de lo que era realmente el mundo y de la grandísima arma que podía ser el ser humano. Se integro a la batalla, todos alegres de verlo cerca renovaron sus fuerzas, a pesar de temerle era como un ídolo al cual seguir, además que era bastante atractivo para ser un gran luchador, pero estaban en guerra y las mujeres no intentaban nada, solamente cuando no tenían nada que hacer (rara la vez que eso ocurría).

Ren observo a una de sus compañeras que estaba inmersa en una lucha con un hombre mayor, este claro con gran ventaja y decidió iniciar por ahí, detuvo una estocada dirigida al pecho de la joven con su espada e inicio su lucha, esquivaba flechas, fuego, cadáveres, habían muchos enemigos; cada uno de su grupo estaba con uno o más enemigos, ahora entendía el por qué el presidente lo había mandado con tanta urgencia e insistencia.. Estaban perdiendo y el era su única esperanza..

Una flecha se le clavo en su hombro, dejándolo en desventaja, y no pudo evitar que su enemigo le creara nuevos cortes, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre propia y enemiga, pero eso no lo detenía, el dolor se sus heridas solo lo hacía luchar con mas fervor. Acabo pronto con sus enemigos y siguió acabando con mas en su camino. Su grupo conocido como LME no asesinaban, solo cuando eran ocasiones realmente necesarias, o cuando el enemigo era una mutación en lugar de un humano, por eso sus batallas siempre terminaban con muchos heridos y muertos de su parte y con muchos fugados de parte de los enemigos, era una carnicería, pero él, en especial el nunca tiraba a matar, siempre cuidando y protegiendo por igual, por eso siempre terminaba tan herido, pero su gran energía hacia que sus heridas se cerraran rápido y su sangre se generara de una forma impresionante, solo su cansancio era su único enemigo, siguió luchando hasta que el enemigo se retiro, no podía con su cuerpo que le pedía descanso, pero tenía un nuevo trabajo y tenía que llegar hasta él, pero nunca imagino lo cansado que estaba, o que un evento inesperado causaría que nunca llegaría a esa misión..

…

* * *

-Pero que pasara con esa chica que siempre te sigue a todos lados?

-Ella, Puff… ella solo es mi querida sirvienta.

-Como dices eso de ella?

-Vamos, no es como si eso importara ahora, ella no significa nada para mi mas allá de un viejo juguete que creo muy pronto tirare a la basura, es una chica fea y con poco atractivo físico, solo necesito que me ayude con los exámenes finales y podre acabar con ella, solo es una simple sirvienta, así que .. que dices?

-Está bien.. solo…

Algo interrumpió a esa creía chica.. Era una sensación de una terrible oscuridad que decía.. "matar" en todo su esplendor, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que había alguien observando aquella escena, ni mucho menos esperaban que fuera aquella chica..

-Kyoko.. que haces aquí?, creí que te había quedado claro que no me buscaras en los descansos, eres un estorbo… - las ganas de llorar de la chica se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.. – aaa venga, no te pongas como una chica llorona cuando sabes que todo lo que dije de ti es verdad…. – primeras lagrimas recorrieron sus delicadas mejillas.. pero cuando levanto la cabeza, a los dos presentes les recorrió un escalofrió, su mirada no estaba llena de tristeza como creían.. sino de odio, odio puro, con el ceño fruncido y observándolos como si calculará cual sería la mejor forma de acabarlos.. – vamos Kyoko ya vete de aquí, solo estas molestando..

-Si claro al final solo soy un "juguete" para ti.. te odio.. me vengare de todo lo que me has hecho, maldito Shotaro..

-Ja, como si eso fuera posible..

-Cállate.. solo espéralo, te desprecio Fuwa Shotaro!

Y con eso la chica salió del lugar, abatida, pero no de tristeza, sino de pesar, como pudo creer en un chico de una forma tan estúpida?, como le entrego su corazón y todo su ser a un chico que no la apreciaba, como pudo enamorarse de alguien así? Su corazón estaba roto en muchos fragmentos, así que para protegerlos los metió cuidadosamente en un cofre y los resguardo con muchos candados que serian irrompibles.. Nunca nadie volvería a llegar hasta su corazón.. Ella nunca volvería a amar….

…

* * *

Kanae y chiori buscaban a Kyoko por toda la escuela, la chica se había ido tan rápido que no les dejo espacio si quiera para preguntar a donde iba.. pero necesitaban a la chica, tenían un proyecto del cual hablar, así que la buscaron, y cuando la encontraron se preocuparon mucho al ver a su querida amiga escondida debajo de unas escaleras, con una mirada perdida en el tiempo y con lagrimas en el rostro..

Cuando por fin pudieron sacar a su amiga de su ensoñación, ella les conto lo ocurrido, lo primero que notaron fue el cambio de su voz, que antes era melosa y hasta chillona, pero ahora hablaba de una forma dura y algo raspada.. Tratando inútilmente de contentarla la llevaron de paseo a la ciudad saltándose las clases que les faltaba… por tal motivo iba escondidas caminando entre la "seguridad" de los callejones.

Las tres chicas caminaban comiendo un helado y platicando de cosas triviales, cuando un joven se les cruzo bloqueándoles la salida, se acercaba peligrosamente hasta ellas y por su mala suerte el otro lado está igualmente bloqueado por personas que sin duda no se veían nada agradables.

Las chicas asustadas no sabían qué hacer en esa clase de situaciones, pero no les dio tiempo de reaccionar en cuanto lo notaron el joven las alcanzo, jalando a Kyoko en primer lugar mientras reía al ver su cara asustadiza, ella trataba de zafarse, pero el agarre en su muñeca era tan fuerte que el dolor le nublaba la vista, sintió como el individuo empezaba a manosearla y el cómo arranco sus botones de su blusa de un solo jirón y aun con un cuchillo en mano amenazando a las demás con la vida de su amiga.. La joven en un intento desesperado trato de quitarle el cuchillo, pero lo único que consiguió fue un gran corte que iba de su antebrazo hasta sy hombro.

-chica es que acaso estás loca? Es que.. Estas tan desesperada que quieres probar la muerte?

y volvió a arremedar en contra de la chica, apuntando en esta ocasión a su cuello, pero, algo detuvo sus movimientos, un joven alto, que no tenía idea de cómo había aparecido, no le importaba, solo se sentía mareada, el dolor le habían creado lagrimas, solo vio el suelo que se acercaba estrepitosamente al suelo, creyó que moriría, pero con suerte solo se había desmayado..

…

* * *

Ren iba camino a su próxima misión. Iba con uno de los nuevos inventos de los científicos del LME era un pequeño artefacto que usaba su energía como combustible y mover unas grandes alas, era rápido y eficaz, pero no todos podían usarlo ya que la energía requerida era demasiado y solo los que eran nivel 5 o 5S como Ren tenían el derecho de usarlos.

Observaba las calles que se encontraban abajo, como deseaba poder llevar una vida aburrida y monótona como la de la gente que observaba, eso sería mucho más fácil y menos dolorosa, como envidiaba de la gente que vivía sin conocer el verdadero uso de la energía, si supieran que una fuerza muy oscura está intentando acabar con todos ustedes..

Algo llamo su atención, en un pequeño callejos había tres jóvenes que estaban siendo agredidas por 4 hombres. En verdad como odiaba la estupidez humana si supieran.. Observo como uno de ellos jalaba a una chica y en medio de su lucha este le provocaba un corte a la joven, no sabía si bajar a ayudar o no, tenía una misión, no tenía que ser visto, no tenían que saber de su existencia, aun no… pero que importaba ese tipo iba a matar a la chica, enfrente de sus ojos! Eso si nunca lo perdonaría, así que sin más se lanzo en contra de ese atacante y con una velocidad increíble para un ser humano normal detuvo aquel golpe mortífero, estaba molesto, así que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos acabo con esos malditos.

No habían supuesto ni un poco de trabajo, pero se encontraba tan cansado que se arrodillo esperando recuperar energía, pero simplemente estaba ya tan cansado que eso ni siquiera servía ya, fue a ver como estaba la joven, debía de admitir era alguien muy guapa, pero no era tiempo de pensar en eso, observo a sus amigas que permanecían aterradas observando como un apuesto joven cubierto de sangre y al parecer de heridas había ido en su rescate, no sabían si agradecer o salir corriendo.

-Lo siento, sé que mi apariencia no es la mejor después de lo que han vivido.. hay algún lugar al que puedan llevar a esta chica?.

-Si claro, pero.. – Ren empezó a escupir sangre – se encuentra bien? – pregunto alarmada Chiori

-Claro, solo lleven a ella a un lugar seguro…. No digan a nadie de lo que acaban… - fue interrumpido por su celular, era Yashiro.

Contesto sin imaginar que esa llamada daría inicio a eventos que desequilibraría la vida de nuestros personajes...


	2. cambio de vida

Hola, aquí reportándome…. :3 a decir verdad.. haha creo que hay un gran cambio con mi otro fic y este, a decir verdad.. Este es mi verdadero estilo, el otro me salió bastante forzado.. Pero dejemos eso de lado.. amo este fic.. a decir verdad … me gusta mucho esta idea que se le ocurrió a mi cerebro-chan, así que lo apoyare (una tarea difícil.. a este se le ocurren muchas ideas..y cuando apenas estoy en el segundo capítulo ya tiene ideas para el séptimo.. D: ) cerebro-chan es complicado.. pero lo entiendo un poco.. XD

Así que ahí vamos..!

* * *

_**Capitulo 2 : "cambio de vida"**_

Yashiro esperaba a Ren bajo la seguridad de su auto, el joven ya había tardado más de lo que se pensaba, iba atrasado con sus tiempos, si este llegaba tarde a su próxima misión sería algo peligroso, y además seria nuevamente castigado por el presidente.

Espero veinte minutos más, pero su preocupación le gano. El chico estaba muy mal herido antes de salir a su anterior misión, pensaba que el cansancio le había ganado y que el joven no había podido moverse o que tal vez estaba siendo atendido, o tal vez se quedo a medio camino. No sabía, pero su trabajo era el de protegerlo y eso es lo que haría, sin más llamo a su teléfono y fue contestado con rapidez.

-Ren, en donde te encuentras? Estas bien? Que paso? Si vas a venir? Que le digo al presidente?

-Tranquilo Yashiro, son muchas preguntas, estoy bien… algo así, no puedo moverme, mi energía se ha agotado, por favor me podrías recoger, te mando las coordenadas en unos momentos.

-Está bien, pero que le digo al presidente?

-Cierto, no creo poder ir a la misión, solo espero que no me regañe después.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

Espero un poco más a que Ren le mandara las coordenadas, y en cuanto llego arranco y fue en su búsqueda. El lugar le quedaba cerca, sin duda no le costaría trabajo encontrarlo.

…

* * *

Ren colgó a Yashiro, no sabía qué hacer en esa clase de situaciones, casi nunca se veían involucrados(al menos de su equipo) personas normales, sabía que a su enemigo no le importaba aprovecharse de la oscuridad en los corazones de los demás para emplear su energía a su favor, es gracias a esa manipulación que el conseguía hacer su ejército de personas que no tenía nada que ver.. Las entrenaba y las mandaba a batalla, sin importarle cuántos de ellos volvieran, por eso su equipo nunca tiraba a matar, sabían que era gente inocente guiada hacia un camino lleno de oscuridad.

Esas chicas se les notaba una energía bastante alta, al menos dos de ellas, la otra, su energía rebasaba por poco lo normal.. Dejo de pensar en otras cosas y concentro su atención a observar a la chica herida, estaba perdiendo sangre y con la interrupción de Yashiro no se había dicho nada, ni se había hecho nada, así que se acerco con las pocas energías que le quedaban a la chica de largos cabellos negros y con una venda que saco empezó a curar a la chica, no sería suficiente, el podría curarla con facilidad, pero ya no tenía energía ni para moverse, así que solo impidió que siguiera sangrando.

Las otras dos chicas solo se acercaron preocupadas, esperando recibir indicaciones.

-Ella estará bien?

-Si, solo es una herida superficial, pronto se curara, así que no habrá de que preocuparse.

-Quien eres tú?

-Quienes son ustedes y por que caminaban por un callejón de una forma tan irresponsable, es peligroso y todo mundo lo sabe.

-No deseábamos ser vistas, si alguien descubría nuestros uniformes avisarían a la escuela de que hay chicas que se fugaron de clases…

-Eso no justifica, gracias a eso han corrido un gran riesgo, es una suerte que estaba cerca..

Ya no dijeron nada, a las chicas las carcomía la culpa, pues era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación y gracias a ellas su amiga había resultado herida, que mal día para ella, herida física y mentalmente en un solo día y en tiempos tan seguidos, maldita suerte la suya.

Escucharon como alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad por el callejón, las chicas enseguida se pusieron alertas ante nuevas amenazas, en cambio Ren solo cargo a la joven herida y empezó a caminar hacia aquel que provocaba esas pisadas. A las mujeres no les quedo más que seguirlo, no permitirían que su amiga siguiera sufriendo y eso implicaba no perderla de vista.

* * *

Yashiro llego al lugar indicado, y enseguida sintió la energía de Ren que a pesar de no ser tan abrumadora como siempre la identifico con facilidad, camino rápido hacia él, no sabía por qué su compañero se había detenido en un lugar como este, pero sabía que algo había ocurrido, Ren sin importar lo mal herido que estaba siempre hacia las cosas, o al menos procuraba hacerlas.

Por fin lo localizo, pero no era como él esperaba, el joven llevaba en brazos a una chica que al parecer estaba inconsciente y también descubrió como otras dos jóvenes lo seguían de cercan observando preocupada a la joven.

-Ren, que ha ocurrido?

-Yashiro, por favor no digas mi nombre tan a la ligera. Solo me detuve a salvar a estas chicas, podrías llevarlas a un lugar seguro y encargarte de sus heridas, necesito llegar a la mi..

Ren se detuvo en seco, si que estaba acabado en esta ocasión, sus heridas dolían horrores, y cada segundo era una tortura; estaba mal, muy mal. Cayó al suelo (sin soltar a la chica herida) y nuevamente tosió sangre.

-Ren – Yashiro corrió hasta su compañero – estás loco si piensas que te dejare ir en esas condiciones. Ya yo hablare con el presidente no te preocupes, deja que te ayude.

Acomodo a la chica que aun seguía en brazos de Ren y se levanto, observo como su compañero se levantaba demasiado lento y cansado, y siguieron con su camino hasta el automóvil. Cuando llegaron instalaron a la joven con cuidado en el lujoso auto e invitaron a las otras chicas a ingresar a este, claro no sin antes dudarlo, al final no era seguro entrar al auto de un desconocido.

El camino fue silencioso y sin darse cuenta todos los pasajeros se quedaron dormidos quedando únicamente despierto Yashiro quien no perdió oportunidad y de inmediato se comunico con el presidente para averiguar de qué forma procederían con el problema de las tres jóvenes.

-Entiendo lo que dices Yashiro- dijo el presidente después de escuchar lo narrado por Yashiro – pero tenemos un problema, ahora estas chicas son tanto una presa deseable como un gran problema, el enemigo está en búsqueda de Ren y buscan a cualquier persona que se haya involucrado con el sin importar cual mínima sea su relación.

-Entonces, cuáles son sus indicaciones?

-De momento lleva a estas a la casa de Ren, cura sus heridas y también las del él, en la noche hablare ya con él, así que luego llegaremos a un acuerdo.

-Como ordene.

Y con ello prosiguió su camino, cambiando de dirección de la agencia a la casa de Ren. Cuando por fin llegaron las dos jóvenes se habían despertado ya, fue un problema despertar a Ren, pero en cuanto lo consiguieron entraron todos a la casa con Kyoko en brazos de Yashiro.

-En dónde estamos?

-En la casa de.. en la casa de Ren, pueden estar tranquilas, no les haremos daño, de momento esperen hasta que recibamos indicaciones de nuestro superior, ahora están en peligro y hay que actuar con cautela. Ren podrías esperar, deja curo a esta chica, en cuanto acabe iré a curar tus heridas, por cierto el presidente pidió hablar contigo en la noche.

Ren no respondió y simplemente se fue. Yashiro acomodo a la joven de largos cabellos con cuidado en un sillón y fue por los primeros auxilios, rompió la blusa que llevaba dejándola sin manga para poder curar su herida, la cual limpio y vendo con delicadeza. Cuando termino cubrió a la joven con una cobija, se disculpo con sus otras invitadas y fue hasta la habitación de Ren, donde este dormitaba tranquilamente. Su trabajo seria duro, pues sabía que esta ya no despertaría en un buen tato, pero después unas horas acabo satisfactoriamente con su trabajo y se fue a saber más de sus queridas invitadas.

* * *

…

Kyoko despertó con dolor de cabeza, se sentía muy cansada, pero lo que más le intrigaba era: en donde demonios estaban!? Recordaba haber visto a un joven muchacho e imaginaba que este les había salvado, pero aun así no entendía el por qué estaba ahí, sus amigas llevaban un buen rato disculpándose con ella, pero tras una tranquilizadora sonrisa les había dicho que no había problema, que todo se encontraba bien, o al menos eso es lo que esperaba. Sus amigas ya llevaban un buen rato ahí, y fue un alivio para ellas ver como su amiga despertaba. Escucharon ruidos y era un joven que no conocía, pero por lo que le habían contado sus amigas era él quien había ido por ellas y junto con su salvador se habían dirigido a esa lujosa y espaciosa casa.

-Como estas? – le pregunto en cuanto el chico estuvo en su vista.

Ella solo gruño pero no se digno a contestar, que falta de respeto, usualmente las personas se presentan antes de cualquier cosa.

-Perdona, se en que piensas, pero no es algo fácil, digo, no estamos acostumbrados a decir nuestros nombres a personas que no conocemos, simplemente no se lo damos a nadie, pero creo que se merecen unas cuantas respuestas, así que…. Mi nombre es Yashiro Yukihito – dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente.

-Nosotras somos Kyoko Mogami, Amaniya Chiori y yo soy Kanae Kotonami….. nos podrías decir que va a ocurrir con nosotras?

-Cierto, de momento permanecerán aquí, al menos hasta que se decida qué hacer con ustedes, pero tranquilas ya se les informo a su escuela, bueno algo así, en fin, el chiste es que ya tienen justificada su falta para los próximos días.. así que no tienen de que preocuparse.

-Como se llama el otro chico? – pregunto kyoko curiosa por saber el nombre de aquel que las había salvado.

-Aaa el es Tsuruga Ren

-El se encuentra bien.? –pregunto alarmada Chiori

-Ren.?, ha, ese chico es tan duro como una roca, con un poco de descanso y buenas comidas estará bien. Pero vengan les mostrare el lugar, hay habitaciones a las que no pueden entrar y no quiero que por qué no conozcan el lugar ocurra una tragedia así que síganme.

" este lugar es la sala principal – explicaba en el mismo lugar en el que estaban – es el lugar que usualmente queda para las visitas, pero como ustedes estarán con nosotros por un tiempo no deseo que todo el día se la vivan en la sala, así que vamos – pasaron a la siguiente puerta – muy bien este es el comedor, por favor para eso de las 12 quiero que estén aquí, para ese momento espero que ya se les pueda comunicar como procederá su situación, pero bueno, esta puerta- dijo señalando la primera puerta que se veía en el grandioso comedor – no la abran, es la cocina, y hay muchas cosas peligrosas ahí, no quiero que haya algún accidente, así que por el momento yo me encargare de todo respecto a sus comidas, la siguiente puerta es un almacén, y no creo que sea muy divertida como para desear entrar, así que sigamos "

"estas escaleras – señalando unas escaleras de caracol – son las que llevan a las habitaciones, pero primero veamos toda la primera planta. Esta puerta nos lleva a otra sala – entraron, esta era mucho mejor que en la que estaban, grandes sillones, una televisión, una pecera, era un lugar muy grande y bastante hermoso – han pasado años desde que esa televisión se prendió, de hecho nunca se a prendido desde que la adquirimos, esa puerta que ven ahí, es una sala de entrenamiento, esa no se las mostrare, no tiene caso, o eso espero… pero esta siguiente puerta las llevara al jardín y cruzando este está un gran estudio, pero esos lugares están restringidos, así que por favor regresemos al comedor"

Las chicas siguieron el camino lento de Yashiro, Kyoko se sentía cansada y solo esperaba que su recorrido acabara pronto. En cuento llegaron al comedor observaron a Ren quien observaba un cuadro sin siquiera prestarles atención, el joven llevaba el pecho "desnudo" aunque este estaba lleno de vendas.

-Ren, por fin despertaste, será mejor que descanses un poco más, en una hora te despertare para que vallas con el presidente…

-No, está bien, iré ahora mismo a hablar con él..

-Está bien, solo no te excedas.

Ren acepto lo dicho y se marcho dejando atrás a unas (no todas) chicas suspirantes. Por supuesto que veían a Ren atractivo, Bastante para ser verdad, solo una de ellas, que aunque admitía que era muy guapo no pensaba en ello, de momento solo sentía respeto hacia él, un respeto que había nacido en el momento en el que él las había salvado, pero aun así algo le decía que se alejara de él, su actitud no le agradaba y además nunca se había dirigido a ella en ninguna ocasión.

Yashiro las guio hasta la planta alta y les explico que ellas compartirían habitación, la cual era muy grande y por su suerte tenía tres camas para la comodidad de las jóvenes. Con ello Yashiro se disculpo y les pidió que permanecieran ahí hasta la hora acordada a lo que ellas asintieron felizmente.

* * *

…

Ren había entrado a la segunda sala, pasando por el hermoso jardín que mostraba un increíble tinte de rosa y morado gracias a la temporada y los arboles de Cerezo y Jacarandas. Siguió su camino hasta su estudio, se recostó en su sillón y espero hasta que la computadora conectara con la del presidente.

-Ren, me alegra ver que ya estas mejor.

-Gracias presidente, para que me quería?

-Como siempre, directo al grano, Ren creo que ya sabes para que te llame, y el motivo es por esas tres lindas chicas que tienes como invitadas, espero que les des un buen trato, pues a partir de ahora van a permanecer por un buen rato en tu casa…

-A que se refiere?

-A si es Ren, ya no podemos dejar ir a esas chicas, te han visto, han visto tu casa, simplemente saben más de lo que alguien normal puede saber, así que a partir de ahora quiero que te encargues de ellas y de paso tendrás unas lindas vacaciones para descansar y entrenar un rato.

-Que quiere decir con eso..? Sabe que yo no puedo descansa, no cuando se que en algún lugar están masacrando a mis compañeros..

-Vamos Ren, se que eres importante durante las batallas, pero creo que lo mejor es que no te dejes ver por un rato y cuando vuelvas a batalla, regreses con todas tus energías restauradas, justo ahora estas en una condición tan lamentable que cualquier nivel 3 sería capaz de acabarte con facilidad, así que será mejor que descanses, eres muy importante como para que mueras de una forma tan inútil.

-No acepto.

-No tienes opción, sabes que tengo razón, además, necesito que entrenes a tus lindas invitadas, según Yashiro cuentan con muy buena energía y tu te encargaras d moldear esa energía.

-Pero eso sería muy injusto, esas chicas no tienen motivo por el cual pelear, es como si nos rebajáramos al nivel del enemigo y eso no es algo que pienso tolerar.

-No entiendes, Ren sabes que tan buscado eres por esos individuos? – el joven solo asintió, después de un corto silencio el presidente prosiguió – si, bastante importante, ellos solo buscan personas que tengan impregnada tu energía, y esas chicas ya están completamente impregnadas de tu esencia, así que no tenemos gente que las cuide, solo nos queda darles los medios para que ellas sean capaces de protegerse, y tranquilo ellas no peleara, solo se limitarán a aprender y a ser parte de nosotros, aunque si ellas lo desean no me quedara mas opción de mandarlas a batallas.

-Eso no lo permitiré.

-Ren no es algo que te toca a ti decidir, así que dentro de la próxima semana que será dentro de 4 días esas chicas volverán a la escuela, pero durante las tardes quiero que las entrenes, no quiero que dejen de lado sus estudios, así que eso será prioritario, de momento tu cuidaras su escuela, ingresaras con ellas de hecho, estarás en un curso mayor, espero y te crean , pareces más grande que eso, pero esperemos que no pregunten, yo me encargare de todo, pero desde mañana inicia con el entrenamiento y empieza a explicarles la situación, no te reserves nada, no es como si entrenaras a un nivel 1, explícales todo lo que sabes. Esas son mis órdenes, puedes retirarte

-Si presidente- respondió el joven molesto.

Sin duda eso no se esperaba, algo tenía planeado, pero para sacarle información al presidente era una tarea imposible, no le gustaba nada de esto, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no tenia opción, órdenes eran ordenes, y el no conocía nada mas allá de cumplirlas.

* * *

…

A cerebro-chan se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de meter a Reino así que .. ya tengo un papel adecuado para el dentro de este extraño mundo..y espero que por fin aparezca dentro del próximo capitulo X3 ademas que .. se imaginan .. Ren y el baka de Sho en un mismo espacio.. uno cuidando y el otro dañando a la misma chica.. D: pobre Kyoko.. aunque su vida de estudiantes no creo que dure mucho

Para el próximo capítulo que espero y sea pronto empezare a indagar mas en este nuevo mundo a donde fueron ir a parar nuestros personajes, así que espero y les agrade.. gracias por sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a seguir con este fic..:3


	3. nada puede surgir de la nada

Hola ..! perdonen.. Según yo actualizaría diario.. Pero... creo que cerebro-chan no estuvo muy bien que digamos… se podría decir que estuvo muy preocupado y dormido... asi que perdón… pero creo ... que cerebro-chan ya despertó... asi que les dejo la actualización..!

…

* * *

Esas son mis órdenes. Sabes que es lo que puede ocurrir si no las cumples a la perfección.

Sea tarea fácil.

No hable tan a la ligera, no será tan fácil como piensas.

Reino sonrió macabramente y salió del lugar, ya era hora de que le permitieran pelear, la sensación de correr, de saltar, de luchar, de detener los inútiles ataques enemigos… era una sensación simplemente perfecta… aunque no lo gustaba recibir órdenes, pero solo lo aceptaba por su amigo Miroku, quien estaba muy relacionado con el jefe de esa organización.

Sus misiones eran simplemente grandiosas, buscar la oscuridad en los corazones de las personas que tuvieran una energía alta, usar esta oscuridad para acabar con la lógica de las personas, volverlas locas, personas que asesinarían a sus seres queridos sin darse cuenta.. Y cuando volvían a la realidad y observaban lo que habían realizado, su locura y dolor, era algo hermoso para su vista.

Pero, era algo sencillo, solo tenían que guiar a los demás por el camino de la oscuridad, pocas eran las veces que entraban realmente en batalla, aunque sus "victimas" no se consideraban importantes, así que si se aburría, simplemente podía acabar con ellas y degustarse con el delicioso color carmín que salía del cuerpo de estas.

Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, junto con su grupo (al que los demás llamaban Vie Ghoul) tenían una misión importante, era posible que si la realizaban a la perfección tendrían algo que les daría ventaja sobre el enemigo. Tenían que secuestrar a Maria Takarada, quien era nieta de Lory takarada, líder de la agencia LME quienes eran las únicas personas que les provocaban conflictos, solo por esos malditos ellos no podían obtener el poder que tanto habían querido y anhelado.

Todo seria sencillo iniciar la búsqueda de esta, encontrarla, llevarla frente al jefe y listo todo resuelto. Sabía que tendrían la oportunidad de acabar con unos cuantos, a pesar de que el plan le pareciera ligeramente cobarde.. No, el plan le pareciera realmente cobarde, pero a el no le importaba con tal de disfrutar del placer que le proporcionaba el quitar vidas, solo esperaba que entre todos esos inútiles que se llamaban enemigos existiera alguien realmente interesante.. Eso era lo único que deseaba realmente.. y quien diría que el destino en esta ocasión estaría a su favor, aunque no con la rapidez que esperaba

* * *

…

Las tres jóvenes bajaban las escaleras, temerosas con lo que se encontrarían, no sabían que esperar, sabían que estaban en una situación peligrosa, pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente, lucharían hasta que ya no pudieran mas, no se detendrían hasta su muerte: bueno eso era algo muy exagerado, pero uno nunca sabe con que clase de cosas son con las que se puede encontrar.

Se encaminaban camino a la cocina tal cual habían quedado con Yashiro.

Ya están aquí, buenas noches, por favor tomen asiento.

Caminaban con lentitud, como si al aplazar el tiempo cambiaría la situación..Llegaron a la gran mesa y tomaron asiento juntas observando al par de chicos que las miraba atentas, observando cada movimiento como si de enemigos dispuestos a atacar se tratara.

Bueno, será mejor que empecemos… Ren.. por favor, informales de lo ocurrido, mientras iré por un poco de te – Ren solo lo observo furioso como el otro joven se marchaba, dejándolo a él con toda la responsabilidad.

El chico seguía sin hablar, solo observándolas, midiendo cada movimiento como si de un tigre apunto de atacar se tratara. Solo suspiro y cerró los ojos, las tres chicas irradiaban curiosidad, pero solo una tuvo el valor suficiente de romper el frio hielo que se había formado entre ellos.

Disculpe, pero nos gustaría saber, que es lo que va a ocurrir con nosotras – esa era Kyoko. Ren solo la observo y se dispuso a hablar.

Tienen que disculparme- dijo con una linda sonrisa, que no tuvo efecto en la muchacha – por mi culpa están en este problema, a decir verdad, no esperaba que se volviera de esta magnitud. Creo que no debí de interferir.

Se refiere al hecho de habernos salvado? – pregunto Kanae, a lo que él solo asintió – pues eso nosotras se lo agradecemos, de no haber sido por usted, no sabemos qué clase de cosas hubieran ocurrido, en verdad estamos agradecidas y aceptaremos lo que ocurra de ahora en adelante – las otras chicas solo asintieron ante esa afirmación.

Entiendo, está bien, entonces les diré, el mundo es completamente diferente a lo que conocen, nada puede surgir de la nada.. pero dejemos las explicaciones para mañana, en fin, el chiste de todo esto es que ahora ustedes están en peligro por haber estado en contacto conmigo, mis enemigos, ahora se han vuelto sus enemigos y nosotros no tenemos los recursos suficientes para protegerlas, así que yo les daré lo que necesiten para que ustedes sean capaces de protegerse con sus propios medios.

A que se refiere?

Yo.. yo a partir del día de mañana me encargare de entrenarlas y hacer que su energía aumente de nivel, para que así no sean blanco fácil, a partir de ahora vivirán aquí – cuando escucharon eso las chicas se quedaron confundidas, sin comprender por completo el lio en el que se habían metido.

Pero.. y la escuela?

Tranquilas, la escuela seguirá siendo su prioridad, mientras estén entrenando tendrán un horario muy complicado, tendrán que ir a la escuela y al terminar sus labores vendrán aquí donde yo las entrenare. También ingresaré a su escuela, como he dicho no hay nadie que las cuide.. y este es mi castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes, así que a partir del lunes iré con ustedes un curso mayor para protegerlas mientras tanto. Eso es todo por mi parte, disfruten de su estadía aquí, si me perdonan, debo retirarme. Que pasen buena noche – dijo esto con una linda sonrisa y se marcho. Las otras dos chicas estaban encantadas en especial Chiori, solo Kyoko podía observar el malestar en esa persona que escondía detrás de sus serias palabras y deslumbrantes sonrisas. El joven se retiro por el lugar en donde se encontraban las escaleras. Paso unos cuantos minutos en donde las chicas no sabían si debían de retirarse o no, pero enseguida regreso Yashiro.

Ese Ren, que grosero por dejarlas así, discúlpenlo, debe de estar bastante cansado, pero mañana todo será diferente. Por cierto – les dijo entregándoles una caja – adentro hay un poco de ropa, creo que la necesitaran – dijo señalando la blusa rota de Kyoko, esta se sonrojo y se cubrió mas con el suéter que le había dado su amiga horas antes – así que esto es todo, el día empieza temprano, así que será mejor que se duerman, que pasen linda noche.

Las chicas se levantaron y se marcharon a su habitación, cuando llegaron observaron el contenido de la caja, la cual tenía tres pijamas y tres blusas con pants. Se cambiaron y prepararon para dormir. La herida de Kyoko le provocaba malestar, pero no comento nada, no deseaba que sus amigas se preocuparan.

Chicas que creen de todo esto? – hablo chiori, las tres chicas ya se encontraban acostadas, aunque ninguna podía dormir.

Es raro, no entiendo que pasa, todo se vuelve confuso, bueno a decir verdad nunca vi de donde llego el chico este.. Tsuruga-san, todo paso demasiado rápido, y la forma con la que acabo con esos tipos..

No supusieron ninguna dificultad para el..

Cierto, además las entradas estaban custodiadas por esos bandidos, de donde habrá llegado?

De arriba – Kyoko recordaba haberlo visto caer.

Pero eso es improbable, digo, el edificio era muy alto como para que el hubiera saltado.. además, que demonios hacia un chico saltando de los edificios?

Bueno si, pero ya ven lo que nos dijo, eso me perturbo.. el "el mundo es diferente a lo que conocen" a que se referirá?

Ni idea, creo que lo mejor será tratar de dormir, no podemos tratar de comprender algo que no conocemos, así que mañana exigiremos respuestas.. así que buenas noches, que descansen – y con eso la conversación se acabo.

* * *

…

Ren estaba acostado en su gran cama, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no le gustaba, no entendía al presidente, hubiera sido más fácil borrarle la memoria a las chicas y solo protejerlas hasta que su esencia se hubiera borrado de sus cuerpos, pero por que pidió aquello? Es que acaso tenía algún fin, o solo era para torturarlo a él. Aun así no tenia por que poner la vida en peligro de esas chicas, aun cuando ellas fueran capaces de defenderse.. Ahora serian un blanco más deseable por el enemigo, tendrían su esencia aun mas pegada y mas allá de eso, su energía que si de por sí ya es alta, esta se elevaría aun mas; eso las pondría en un grave peligro, y tal vez la única solución es que ellas se queden en la agencia, pero si eso es lo que quiere el presidente, que es lo que ve en ellas? Su destino gracias a él había sido modificado… a menos que su destino era que esto ocurriera.. pero entonces quienes eran ellas? .. Bueno era imposible, aunque no improbable.

Ren gruño, sin duda alguna sus heridas dolían demasiado, en esta ocasión si estaba acabado, apenas tenía energía para moverse, estaba tan débil, en cierta forma agradecía el descanso y aceptaba el hecho de que si hubiera ido a alguna otra misión en ese estado hubiera muerto, y el destino de todos se llenaría de sangre y dolor.

Trato de dormir, pero después de varias horas acepto que no lo lograría. Sus sueños estaban manchados de sangre, de la sangre de las vidas que quito. Aun recordaba cada persona que cayó a causa de sus manos. Cada sufrimiento. Cada grito de dolor. El sonido del crujido del hueso al romperse, de la sangre al caer al suelo, del metal atravesando la carne humana. Era horrible, esa oscuridad que inundó su alma en esos días de estupidez estaba volviendo, en cada batalla sentía como su otro yo acaparaba su cuerpo en la lucha. En varias ocasiones había soltado golpes que de no ser que siempre lograba detenerse al final, hubieran muerto nuevamente más personas por su culpa.

El había prometido no volver a asesinar a nadie, se lo prometió a alguien, que aunque esta no lo escucho sabia que la promesa se había quedado en su mente con aquella piedra "mágica" que él le entrego, esa fue su única luz, su único motivo por el cual él seguía vivo, luchando por aquellos que aun viven, para compensar las muertes que él había causado el había prometido no volver a emplear un arma con el fin de acabar con la vida de alguien, y más que eso usar un arma con un motivo justo. No volver a herir a alguien que no merece ser herido.

Todo lo tenía claro, pero aun así el no podía evitar que esa oscuridad se hiciera presente mientras luchaba, pues los recuerdos del pasado volvían con el entrechocar de las armas. Era algo inevitable. Cuanto desearía que eso no ocurriera, pero evadir el pasado era lo mismo que tratar de eliminarlo, y eso no era bueno.

Durante la madrugada su cansancio gano y se quedo dormido, entre sueños llenos de gente inocente perdiendo sus sonrisas y llorando por sus muertos. Y se despertó sobresaltado al recordar el incidente que dio inicio a su oscuridad: la muerte de sus padres.

…

* * *

-levántense, es hora de desayunar! – les gritaba un Yashiro un mandil parado en la entrada de su cuarto.

La primera en despertar fue Kyoko, no había podido dormir bien a causa del dolor de su herida, y enseguida se levanto con una mueca en su cara.

Te duele tu herida?

Solo un poco, pero estaré bien, no se preocupe.

Tranquila, le diré a Ren que se encargue de ella después de desayunar.

Las demás chicas despertaron, y en cuanto yashiro se fue ellas se cambiaron, era temprano, las habían levantado a las 7 de la mañana, estas un poco adormiladas, se dirigieron a la cocina. Ren ya estaba sentado, con un pequeño libro entre sus manos, y en la mesa había un apetitoso desayuno. Las chicas hambrientas – no habían comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior – se sentaron y empezaron a comer. La comida se hizo en silencio, Ren estaba más atento en su libro que en ellas y Yashiro iba de un lado para el otro. Así que acabaron y agradecieron por la rica comida.

Vamos a empezar, Ren por favor llévalas a la sala de entrenamiento, ya e preparado todo, yo tengo que ir a LME, para corroborar algunas cosas, por favor se amable.

Esta bien, por cierto, dile al presidente que espero hablar con el por la noche. – Yashiro asintió y salió por la puerta que conducía a la sala principal. – muy bien, creo que no me e presentado como es debido, si queremos estar viviendo bajo un mismo techo hay que empezar por formalidades, y además me gustaría saber sus nombres… mi nombre es Tsuruga Ren y a partir de este momento seré su protector hasta que se me de nuevas órdenes – dijo con una ligera inclinación.

Mi nombre es Mogami Kyoko, es un gusto conocerlo, y le agradezco por habernos salvado antes… ella es Kanae Kotonami – dijo señalando a la chica – y ella es Amamiya Chiori.

Ok, bueno, vamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Caminaron en silencio, cuando Ren abrió la puerta las chicas no pudieron evitar poner una cara de sorpresa, el lugar era simplemente enorme, y en las paredes se veían armas y se mostraban mas puertas.

Este será el lugar en donde a partir de hoy iniciaran su formación, es un poco pequeño, pero servirá para lo que queremos.. de momento tomen asiento, dijo señalando un sillón que estaba en una esquina – por cierto Mogami-san, podría venir un momento?

La chica asintió y juntos entraron a un pequeño cuarto que había en una de las habitaciones, este era de un color verde mentón y había varias camas blancas, clásicas de un hospital, el joven la guio hasta una de estas y le pidió que se sentara.

Creo que tu herida debe doler mucho, perdona ayer a causa de mi agotamiento ya no pude curarla como era debido y debiste de haber pasado una mal noche, pero ahora la curare, solo no te muevas por favor.

Ren corto la venda que detenía el flujo de sangre de la herida, limpio esta con un poco de algodón, cerró los ojos y se concentro en su labor. Era algo complicado solo las personas a partir del nivel 5 podían realizarlo, ren a través de su energía modifico las células de la herida y estas empezaron a cerrarse. Kyoko solo vio una pequeña luz azul proveniente de las manos de Ren, la sensación era agradable, pero al mismo tiempo le provocaban cosquillas al grado de querer rascarse, pero como le había dicho que no se moviera cerró los ojos y espero paciente a que acabaran con eso.

Listo ya puedes abrir los ojos, perdona si te a dolido, usualmente es muy extraño cuando te curan de esta forma la primera vez.. – Kyoko se asombro cuando vio que su herida había desaparecido quedando únicamente una pequeña línea rosada.

Gracias Tsuruga-san, pero.. esto es imposible, como lo ha hecho?

Vamos con las demás y se los explicare.

La chica nuevamente solo asintió con la cabeza y marcharon de regreso con las otras dos jóvenes que esperaban impacientes. Cuando regresaron Kyoko les mostro su brazo y estas se alegraron de observar bien a su amiga.

Muy bien, ya que todos estamos bien, me gustaría empezar… pero quiero ver como trabaja sus mentes.. así que empezaremos con una pregunta.. cada una podrá realizar una sola pregunta, si sus preguntas me parecen las adecuadas empezare a ahablr.. pero si no.. ya veremos luego con que las castigare.. – y les volvió a mostrar una sonrisa tan calida que derretiría el hielo en un dos por tres.

Las chicas lo pensaron detenidamente, pensaron en las cosas que mas les intrigaba y cuando las tres estuvieron listas, soltaron cada una sus preguntas..

Porque nos recato? – esa fue chiori.

Quienes son los "enemigos"? – Kanae fue la segunda en formular su pregunta.

Que es en realidad el mundo? – pregunto Kyoko.

Ren asintió y volvió a sonreír, le agradaba de cierta forma volver a platicar con personas mas alla de Yashiro, ya extrañaba ese contacto humano, por su mala fama nadie en la agencia le hablaba o si lo hacían lo hacían como si él fuera algo anormal, pero siempre manteniendo el gran respeto que le tenían, el era para los demás un ídolo intocable, pero en fin.

Ok ok, sus preguntas me agradan, así que las responderé, empezando… por que las salve? A decir verdad ni yo mismo lo comprendo, no suelo romper con mis misiones tan a la ligera, tenía que llegar a un lugar pero perdí mucho tiempo y energías en ayudarlas – les explico tras ver su cara de confusión – la segunda pregunta.. mis enemigos.. nuestros enemigos son personas inocentes, son personas como ustedes, que guardan oscuridad en su corazón.. cosa como la avaricia, el rencor, los celos, cualquier clase de sentimientos que causan que una persona pierda la cabeza… es algo terrible. – suspiro – la tercera pregunta es más complicada… -dijo observando a Kyoko – lo digo porque ni siquiera yo alcanzo a comprenderlo todo. Pero está bien tratare de explicarles de la mejor manera posible, por favor no pregunten hasta que no haya terminado de relatarlo todo..

" este mundo no es lo que parece, nada puede surgir de la nada, todo sigue un curso, un camino el cual ya está construido, hay un destino que no se puede romper… pero dejando eso de lado, el mundo no es lo que parece, con esto me refiero a que hay muchas cosas ocultas, cosas que personas como yo conocemos y que ustedes como personas normales no comprenden.."

" el mundo es regido por la energía, y hablo de esta de una forma más física. La energía se puede contar en cantidades, y la energía lo es todo en este mudo.. Una persona normal tiene alrededor de 350 a 500 de energía, técnicamente es la suficiente para que una persona pueda realizar sus actividades día con día, una persona que tiene más de 500 es más que nada por su espíritu, pero también puede ser porque esta realice alguna clase de ejercicio y con eso su energía aumenta."

Los niveles en energía como lo manejamos nosotros es la siguiente: una persona normal va de 350 a 500.. un nivel 1 tiene de 501 a 600… un nivel 2 de 601 a 750.. un nivel 3 de 751 a 900… un nivel 4 va de 901 a 1000..y un nivel 5 va de 1000 a 1500. Cuando una persona tiene más de 500 puede trabajar su energía y puede aumentarla tanto como lo desee.. Aunque claro el camino para lograr esto es muy extenuante."

"Ahora había mencionado que también hay diferente tipo de energía, aunque hay que saber reconocer en tipo de energía con las intenciones de una persona.. los tipos de energía son positivos y negativos.. no por que una persona tenga energía negativa forzosamente tiene que ser alguien malo.. "

"Las personas que tiene la energía positiva son aquellos que no tienen la habilidad para curar, como lo he hecho con anterioridad con Mogami-san, aunque claro lograr eso es muy complicado… pero bueno no nos salgamos del tema, las personas con energía positiva son capaces de aumentar su energía aunque no tanto como las personas con energía negativa, el saber esto, el distinguirlo es algo que podría facilitar mucho a la hora de batalla.. Pero luego les enseñare a hacer eso"

"tienen que saber que en este mundo está regido por el bien y el mal, en este momento el mal está creciendo de una manera alarmante. Yo soy parte de una agencia que pelea en busca del bien, en busca de la paz. La agencia es LME y está regida por el presidente Lory Takarada, es un hombre con una energía espectacular, no hay nadie que logre alcanzar su nivel de energía, nosotros nos encargamos de acabar con todo aquel que perturbe el bien. "

" en estos momentos nuestro enemigo escapo hace medio año de nuestra cárcel, su odio hacia nosotros es imparable. Ja, su odio hacia mí es gigantesco, pues fui yo quien lo puso tras las rejas en primera ocasión, yo sé cómo acabarlo, es por eso que soy buscado de una forma desesperada."

"ja, pero en fin.. a de saber que tenemos a muchos enemigos, y el camino en el que ustedes empezaran a caminar a partir de ahora es horrible. Es doloroso. Pero ya no pueden escapar, a partir de ahora este es su destino. Y espero que la suerte este de su lado"

Las chicas estaban procesando la información, única imaginaron algo como eso, no sabían que pensar, no sabían si aquel joven les decía la verdad o solo jugaba con ellas, claro ellas lo descubrirían, pero no sería una experiencia agradable, además, de que su destino ahora estaba marcado con algo que no podían evitar, aunque no era exactamente directo hacia ellas: La muerte.


	4. oscuridad

Hola..!

Perdonen últimamente no e actualizado tan rápido, había tenido una duda acerca de las reacciones, pero espero que sea de su agrado, me gustaría saber que clase de cosas pensarían ustedes si estuvieran en la situación en la que se encuentran Kyoko y sus amigas… pero hahah basta de charla.

Como regalo por haber tardado… les revelare un poco del pasado de… Cha Cha Chan..! Léanlo y descúbranlo ;)

…..

* * *

Tsk… ! donde demonios estas? – decía Sho al aire.

El joven había esperado a la joven como de costumbre para que le llevara su comida, ella sabía que el odiaba la comida de la cafetería porque era muy dulce y ella siempre se encargaba de preparar su comida preferida… pero desde que ocurrió aquello no había podido localizar a la joven, tampoco es como si le importara, el lo único que quería era una deliciosa comida preparada por ella.

Paso el resto del día y no hubo rastro de la joven ni de esas otras dos que siempre la acompañaban como perros guardianes protegiéndola, como las detestaba.

Cuando viera a Kyoko ella lo iba a escuchar, sea lo que sea que ocurriera, ella era suya y así siempre seria…

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento, con el tiempo iré resolviendo más dudas que vallan surgiendo. Alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Las chicas pensaron en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Kyoko no sabía que decir al respecto. Ninguna sabia que decir al respecto. La situación era simplemente complicada, era como tratar de entender lo que no podían ver, bueno, ya lo conocían, pero aun no lo comprendían, no sabían exactamente cómo funcionaba todo esto, lo de la energía era algo fácil y complicado de entender.

-Yo tengo una pregunta.

-Ok, adelante Mogami-san.

-Por que las personas normales no saben de esto? porque motivo solo algunos lo saben? Y porque ellos lo saben? Que sosas los hacen diferentes a los demás.

-Mm.. recuerdan que les dije que existía el tipo de energía y las intenciones de la gente? – las chicas asintieron- ya se.. para facilitarlo todo las intenciones las llamaremos los tipos de pensamientos.

"una persona como ya lo saben .. Tiene una cantidad de energía, tipo de energía y tipos de pensamientos. Todo esto influye en la selección de una persona para unirse a esta agencia."

"siempre se emplea a personas que su energía pueda aumentar, no se busca a personas que a causa de su energía no sean capaces de defenderse, o en ocasiones si se quedan, pero solo como personas como Yashiro, que son los encargados de una persona."

" El tipo de energía también es importante, pues usualmente el tipo de energía dicta la forma de lucha de una persona y mas allá de eso dice mucho respecto a la cantidad de energía que una persona puede aumentar (una persona con energía negativa aumenta mucho su energía a través de los entrenamientos.)"

" y lo ultimo seria el tipo de pensamientos. Estos a pesar de todo, son los más importantes. No es tan fácil que sea aceptado alguien con pensamientos impuros. Con esto digo que tengan dudas sobre su persona o su corazón, personas que odien, que envidien al grado de cambiar su criterio."

"todas estas cosas influyen, pero usualmente no vamos por la calle en busca de personas que cumplan con los requisitos. Eso hace el enemigo, pero luego les hablare de ellos. "

"Lo que ocurre, es que cuando una persona tiene problemas con una persona con pensamientos negativos y su vida se ve en riesgo y alguien de nuestra agencia lo ayuda y estos desean unirse a nosotros, esa es la manera en que aceptamos a alguien."

"claro lo preparamos física y mentalmente para eso, y si ellos lo soportan inician las misiones, también en raras ocasiones, entran personas que gracias a su gran sentido de la justicia llegan hasta nosotros. Pero son muy raras las veces que ocurre eso, nadie sabe de nuestra existencia hasta que nosotros mismos nos dejamos ver."

"las personas que estamos en esta agencia tenemos algo que nos une y eso es la forma con la que entramos, siempre envueltos en cosas oscuras y dolorosas, unas personas más dolorosas que otras, pero al final todas tenemos un pasado… un pasado complicado."

-Tsuruga-san, no sé si sea un atrevimiento – dijo Kyoko después de que el joven callara su explicación – pero.. porque usted entro en la agencia?

Kyoko observaba como Ren abría mucho los ojos al grado de parecer salirse estos de su órbita.. Ren agacho la cabeza. Kyoko se arrepentía de preguntar.

En cuanto escucho la pregunta la mente de Ren se bloqueo. No permitiría que esas jóvenes lo observaran en el estado en el que se ponía cuando alguien le recordaba su pasado. No le gustaba hablar de él.. Pero creyó que esas chicas merecían una respuesta, aunque fueran mentiras a medias.

-Yo… entre.. porque me pareció interesante, hace ya mucho tiempo de eso. A decir verdad tanto tiempo que ni yo mismo recuerdo ya mi verdadero motivo. Pero hablemos de otra cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir.

"Por un extraño suceso a ustedes no se les ha permitido escoger sobre su futuro, sé que es algo injusto. Pero gracias a que fui yo quien las encontró no es posible un segundo camino, ya solo les queda continuar con esto y para hacerlo más interesante e decidido hacer algo. "

"durante sus entrenamientos irán ganando puntos, ya sea, por que hayan hecho algo bien o por que hayan sobresalido en algo. Yo llevare la contabilidad de sus puntos y solo yo puedo ponerlos."

-Y de que servirán estos puntos?

-Amm.. la persona que obtenga más puntos…. Recibirá una recompensa, luego pensare en ella y la que obtenga menos.. recibirá un castigo. Los puntos se contaran al final del entrenamiento, cuando todo finalice ya veremos que ocurre.

"será mejor que empecemos a entrenar, tenemos muy poco tiempo para que ustedes se puedan hacer fuertes, por ello empezaremos por mejorar su condición, permanecerán media hora corriendo alrededor de este lugar, no quiero que paren, si alguna para tendrá un castigo, y perderá puntos. A cierto tanto puedo poner puntos como puedo quitarlos. Así que empiecen, yo me retirare a otra habitación, pero por supuesto que me daré cuenta si hacen trampa- les dijo con una sonrisa que llamaba a los demonios en lugar de exorcizarlos – así que empiecen!

Las chicas asintieron, se levantaron y empezaron a correr. Cuando pasaron 5 minutos el joven salió de la habitación dejando solas a unas pensantes jóvenes.

…

* * *

Ren salió del cuarto. Debía pensar. Debía calmarse. Esa pregunta sin duda lo descoloco por completo. Lo saco de ese lugar y lo llevo tiempo atrás a través de sus recuerdos, recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Olvidar no, solo superar. El les había dicho que no recodaba el motivo por el cual había entrado a la agencia.

Pero.. Eso nunca lo olvidaría.

Fue un suceso tan traumante que cambio toda su percepción. Volviéndolo un asesino de sangre fría.

Aun lo recordaba. La noche era fría, el tan solo tenía 5 años, aunque su inteligencia era grandiosa, sus pensamientos iban mas allá de un niño de 12 años. Hacia frio, el temblaba debajo de sus sabanas, se había levantado a cerrar la ventana y prender la calefacción. Escucho un ruido. Pero lo dejo a un lado (terrible error).

Después ya con la temperatura aumentada logro conciliar un sueño. Un sueño que más allá de ser raro habían hecho que tuviera una mala noche. Usualmente se levantaba temprano, muy temprano a una misma hora siempre. Pero solo cuando eran vacaciones se permitía el volver a dormirse (cuando no se levantaba para ir a la escuela). Pero en esta ocasión se levanto a pesar de estar en vacaciones, no quería continuar con esos sueños.

Bajo las escaleras somnoliento. Estaba la mañana aun oscura así que no podía ver nada. Había un olor extraño en el aire. Algo le decía que debía de volver a la cama y nunca salir de ahí. Pero su curiosidad era más grande. Con un bostezo prendió la luz. Eso fue todo. Su locura inicio. La curiosidad mato al gato.

Sangre. Eso fue en lo único que pensó. No sintió como su propio cuerpo temblaba. Grito. Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Llamando a sus padres. Llamando a cualquier persona. Nadie acudió a su llamado.

Camino entre la sangre. Resbalo. Mancho. Se lleno de esta sangre. Pensó que era parte de su sueño. No lo era. Se tropezó. Su rostro se lleno de sangre. Observo el motivo de su tropiezo y todo acabo.

Aquello termino por acabar con su cordura.

* * *

…

Llevaba 20 minutos corriendo. Las chicas ya no lo soportaban, sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Sentían la garganta seca y su corazón latía tan rápido. Creerían que se les saldría del cuerpo. Se detuvieron, creían que el joven al estar presente no se daría cuenta. Descansaron, sus piernas temblaban. Nunca habían corrido tanto tiempo seguido… eran rápidas pero nunca corrían de esa forma, ninguna practicaba ningún deporte, no tenían nada de condición. Esperaron 5 minutos y después decidieron acabar con los otros 5 minutos corriendo, por si Ren entraba por la puerta en la que había salido y las veía estáticas.

Nuevamente se cansaron. Cuando acabaron de correr esos 5 minutos estaban adoloridas y acaloradas, se detuvieron y se tiraron al suelo, tomando agua (que encontraron en la mesa en la que habían estado sentadas) pasaron otros 5 minutos y Ren no aparecía, que estará haciendo? Que habrá detrás de la puerta que el joven había cruzado?. Estaban tan cansadas que ni siquiera se atrevían a realizar las preguntas en voz alta. Solo esperaron a que su salvador apareciera mientras trataba de calmar sus corazones acelerados.

* * *

…

El grupo Vie ghoul salía del lugar en el que estaban escondidos. Todos iban preparados con armas, su jefe les había dicho que podían llevarse a subordinados para la batalla y más que querer llevárselos tenían que llevárselos.

Por lo que sabían Maria Takarada vivía en una mansión apartada de su abuelo. La mansión estaba duramente protegida por muchos agentes que los esperarían con mucha armas y ellos solos no podrían con esa misión, así que necesitaban a personas que hicieran el trabajo pesado por ellos, mientras ellos morirían ellos se quedarían con la gloria.

Se complicarían las cosas, así que sería mejor iniciar antes de que Takarada Lory intuyera sus planes y los acabara como todos sus planes por destruir su estúpida agencia.

Pero esta vez tenían el factor sorpresa. Además de que, esa niña valía mucho para Lory, seria todo tan divertido. Moriría por ver la reacción de este al enterarse del secuestro de su nieta. Pero en fin, tenían que ir a escoger a unos inútiles, no tenia en que pensar ni tiempo que perder.

* * *

…

Despertó con mucho trabajo como todos los días. Su compañero de cuarto ya estaba arto de tener que despertarlo todas las mañanas. Pero tenían un trato, si el joven despertaba el chico arrogante este le permitiría estar un tiempo a solas con Mogami Kyoko. Esa dulce y bella chica que siempre observaba. No podía creer como ese idiota no la quería si era tan mona.

-Oye, tú que siempre andas al pendiente de Kyoko, no sabes en donde demonios se metió esta, ayer no me llevo ni la comida, ni tampoco la cena..

-No lo sé, tampoco la he visto, ni a ella ni a sus amigas, pero bueno ya la veras hoy asi que apúrate y cámbiate.

Fuwa Sho se cambio y se arreglo, se tardo tiempo, sabía que Kyoko lo esperaría, siempre lo esperaba. Así que no importaba cuanto tiempo se tardara arreglándose.

Salió de la habitación y observo el lugar donde siempre veía a Kyoko parda con una sonrisa esperándolo. Pero el lugar estaba vacío. Eso era el colmo, se preguntaba si la causa de la falta de la chica había sido su pelea que habían tenido. Creía recordar que ella había dicho que lo odiaba. Eso era imposible, ella odiándolo ja, ni en sus más raros sueños lo vería. Aunque estaba muy equivocado.

Siguió camino a sus clases las cuales tomo sin mucha importancia. En la hora de receso fue a su salón pero no la encontró. Tsk eso como lo molestaba. El teniendo que buscarla a ella. No lo seguiría haciendo, esperaría hasta que la viera y le dejaría muchas cosas en claro a la joven.

* * *

…

Una mano. Había tropezado con una mano. La mano no fue lo que lo despojo de la cordura. La mano llevaba un anillo. Un anillo que su padre siempre llevaba. Así que lo vio todo. Esa sangre. Esos pedazos de carne. Eso era su padre. Sin más salió al patio, donde no encontró seguridad ni normalidad. Más sangre. Y en la entrada de la puerta. Como un trofeo. Estaba la cabeza de su madre. Una cabeza sin cuerpo. Un rostro mostrando una horrible mueca. Todo se volvió oscuro. No se había desmayado. Esa imagen lo dejo en shock.

Una mano. Una mano toco su hombro. Un hombre lleno de sangre. Un desconocido con una sonrisa malvada. Lo miro. Sus ojos penetraban su mente. Un rostro de culpabilidad. Una simple frase. El asesino de sus padres enfrente de el.

Una espada teñida de rojo. Un golpe seco. Sabía que moriría. Eso era todo. Su sufrimiento ahí acababa. Deseaba morir. Ya no tenía nada importante. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado….

Un sonido sobresalto a Ren. Era un mensaje de Yashiro diciendo que volveria en una hora. Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que se había pasado del tiempo que les había dicho a esas chicas, solo por 10 minutos. No espero mas y salió de la habitación buscando con la mirada a unas jóvenes cansadas acostadas en el suelo.

* * *

…

Vieron como Ren salía de la habitación en la que se había metido hace 40minutos. Lucia pálido y se le notaba raro. No preguntaron nada al respecto.

En cuanto lo vieron lo primero que hicieron fue en pensar si Ren descubriría su trampa y de qué forma.

-Valla valla, así que descansaron antes de que el tiempo terminara, cierto?

-Como, como se dio cuenta?

-Haha , vamos la culpa se les lee por completo en la cara. Así que como dije, tendrán un castigo, primero tendrán que hacer amm.. 70 lagartijas, y después volverán a correr 40 minutos. Así que empiecen, yo las estaré observando, así que espero que en esta ocasión no se les ocurra hacer trampa.

Las chicas preocupadas por la cantidad de cosas que tendrían que hacer, se pusieron a hacer las lagartijas, Ren volvía a entrar a una habitación, pero en esta ocasión salió enseguida, se había cambiado, durante la mañana durante su charla, había llevado un pantalón largo y entubado junto con una playera de mangas largas, pero ahora llevaba un short junto una playera sin mangas, debajo de la ropa se le veían las vendad que llevaba alrededor de los brazos y también una rodeaba su pierna derecha. Enseguida el joven empezó a correr en cuanto salió de la habitación. Sin duda alguna en esta ocasión Ren estaría al pendiente de las cosas que harían sus lindas y sonrojadas invitadas.

* * *

…

-Me alegra saber que estoy en lo cierto – le decía un Lory Takarada a su mano derecha Sebastián - me hubiera sentido completamente arrepentido si esas chicas no tenían nada que ver con el destino al que las hemos metido. Pero al parecer las cosas siguen su rumbo.

"quien diría que entre esas jóvenes se encuentra nuestra "salvadora" espero que todo valla como está planeado, solo espero que ese Ren las entrene adecuadamente"

Ahora sí, el destino estaba sellado, no habría vuelta atrás para nada. Las cosas se complicarían a partir de ahí, empezando por los planes del enemigo, no podía permitirlo, pero no tenia que evitarlo, el solo era el lector de una historia que al parecer ya estaba escrita… pensaba Lory observando tristemente el resultado final. Todo sería como lo esperaba, aunque no como lo deseaba. Muchos sufrirían, en especial esos dos.


	5. una tarea complicada

Hola.! como estan? perdonen por la demora! Cerebro-chan habia estado dormido... pero bueno. como disculpa e echo el capi mas largo de lo que usualmente es..! asi que bueno espero que lo disfruten.! :3

* * *

Tres chicas se dirigían a las duchas agotadas, las pobres chicas apenas eran capaces de moverse. Todo su cuerpo dolía, y en el fondo empezaban a odiar a Ren ya que había sido este el que les había puesto tanto trabajo. Las pobres chicas habían sufrido desde la mañana hasta la tarde haciendo toda clase de ejercicios que Ren les había impuesto. Cuando estas ya no podían moverse Ren las había mandado a la ducha y las había citado una hora más tarde en el comedor.

No hicieron nada durante el tiempo que habían estado esperando lo único que querían era dormir, claro, después de comer. Pues más allá de su cansancio estaban hambrientas.

Bajaron al comedor en la hora indicada. Llevaban su pijama, la cual parecía mas pants que cualquier otra cosa. Apenas eran las 7 de la tarde, la hora exacta para bajar al comedor. Y en cuanto lo hicieron, se encontraron a un Ren, (nuevamente sin camisa, aunque estaba todavía cubierto de vendas) sentado en la mesa, nuevamente con el mismo libro de la otra vez. En cuanto las vio mostro una mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Eso las hizo sonreír. Eso indicaba que no eran las únicas cansadas.

-Hola Mogami-San, Kotonami-san, Chiori- san, no las había visto desde la mañana, por favor tomen asiento, en un segundo les sirvo – dijo Yashiro amablemente a las chicas con una sonrisa.

Ellas agradecieron y le hicieron compañía a Ren en la mesa. Este dejo su libro a un lado sorprendiendo a las chicas (pensaban que al igual que la ultima vez estaría distraído y no les prestaría atención)

-Hola, parecen cansadas. Perdonen, pero es necesario. Ahora, de momento, lo que tenemos que hacer es trabajar en su resistencia o condición, y también en su agilidad, después, veremos el manejo de armas y durante todo el trayecto veremos el manejo de la energía. Les advierto que será un camino muy pesado, bastante pesado, solo espero que todo vaya bien en un futuro.

-Gracias por la advertencia. Daremos lo mejor de nosotras.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Entro un Yashiro y empezó a servir la comida, el día de hoy había onigiris. Empezaron a comer en silencio, pero alguien tenía una duda que esperaba por ser respondida.

-Tsuruga-san, tengo una pregunta.

-Adelante Mogami-san – dijo este en cuanto termino su bocado.

-Porque no ha curado sus heridas como lo ha hecho con mi herida?

-Eso es – dijo una vez de pensarlo un rato – es bueno que en ocasiones las heridas se curen como se supone que tienen que ser curadas. A pesar de que me ahorraría mucho dolor, durante las batallas y misiones nunca permito que una herida se cure de la forma normal. Eso es porque no puedo ir a batalla en mal estado. Pero como ahora estaré de vacaciones me tomare mi tiempo para recuperarme, a ti te e curado así pues lo necesitabas para que pudieras realizar tu actividades bien.

Satisfecha con la repuesta siguieron comiendo. Ayudaron a levantar la mesa y se retiraron a su habitación. Lo único que querían era dormir ahora que su estomago estaba satisfecho, así que en cuento sus caras tocaron la almohada las tres chicas se quedaron profundamente dormidas.

* * *

…

-Valla, pareces un principiante, te ves realmente cansado Ren.

-Sí, estoy bastante cansado. Las heridas me debilitan más de lo que pensaba.

-Si, con suerte te cure las más graves. Eres un testarudo y deberías dejar que te cure bien todas tus heridas, así ya no tendrías problemas con los entrenamientos.

-Tranquilo Yashiro, todo va a estar bien, por cierto, tengo que ir a hablar con el presidente, cierto?

-Ya no es necesario, hoy hable con el presidente, y quedamos en que observaría los entrenamientos y le informara los resultados de estos. Así que ya todo está cubierto. No tienes que preocuparte por nada. Porque no te vas a dormir ya, sé que es bastante temprano, pero debes de recuperarte de las misiones pasadas, aun puedo ver tus ojeras, y tienes que comer más si no quieres colapsar. Ren ya no estás en misiones, puedes permitirte el relajarte.

-Yashiro, sabes de la difícil situación que vivimos en estos momentos, lo peor que podría hacer ahora seria relajarme. No puedo relajarme, hay muchos peligros que nos acechan y cada vez estos se van acercando poco a poco a nosotros. Solo espero que cuando sea el momento en que nos encuentren esas jóvenes ya se hayan marchado a su vida. Pues pronto se creara una masacre y no quiero que estén presentes.

-Ren, crees que el presidente trae algo entre manos?

-Ya no se qué pensar Yashiro. Todo se salió de nuestras manos, pero sin duda puedo afirmar que el presidente trae algo entre manos. No sé que podrá ser, pero puede ser peligroso. También tengo el presentimiento de que todo se trata de esas chicas.

-Estas diciendo que no fue una coincidencia que te encontraras con ellas en ese momento?

-Lo más probable es que no haya sido una coincidencia. Aunque esto no haya sido planeado por el presidente, esto ya estaba escrito por el destino. En ese caso no podemos hacer nada al respecto más que seguir el rumbo de nuestro camino. Siento que a partir de ahora surgirán muchos problemas y habrá que enfrentarlos con valor, asi que entrenare más y me volveré más fuerte. Yashiro, quiero que te encargues de entrenar a las chicas los domingos, esos días saldré a realizar mi propio entrenamiento.

-Entiendo, pero Ren, debes de tener cuidado. Solo nosotros podremos proteger a esas jóvenes. Si algo nos ocurre, esas chicas quedaran desprotegidas. Ellas no merecen este destino.

-Yashiro, este se ha convertido ya en su destino, ya no tienen salida, esas jóvenes se encuentran al igual que nosotros entre las garras de la muerte. No tenemos elección más que seguir nuestra propia justicia. Yashiro, me retiro. Tengo muchas ganas de dormir. Tienes razón, mientras pueda descansare. Para después acabar con el enemigo con todas mis fuerzas.

De esta forma Ren dejo a Yashiro en el comedor, subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación. Se coloco un pijama y se dispuso a dormir. Al igual que todas las noches, sus sueños se nublaron con las pesadillas del pasado.

* * *

…

Su grupo de batalla estaba conformado por 50 personas. Reino lo creía estúpido pues mover a tantas personas era más complicado e implicaba muchas más cosas de las que implicaría mover a solo unas pocas. Pero eso no importaba ya, se dirigían camino a la gran mansión en donde se encontraba Maria Takarada, quien sería su As bajo la manga para ganar la guerra.

Se dirigían paso lento. La batalla seria atronadora. Morirían muchos, pero eso siempre ocurría, así que ya no había marcha atrás, iban con todo, sin duda obtendrían a esa niña. Y le harían saber a Takarada Lory quienes eran ellos en realidad.

* * *

…

-Valla, valla, valla, que tenemos aquí?, estás perdido? Ja, o es que acaso tus papis no te quieren y te echaron de casa?

Esa pregunta desato su odio. Como podía alguien decir algo como eso, después de lo que había sufrido, después de lo que había visto. No lo soportaba, deseaba morir. Recordaba que en aquel instante eso era lo único en lo que pensaba. No podía pensar en un futuro en donde ellos no estuvieran presentes, ellos era lo único que tenia.

Y ese malnacido le había arrebatado esa felicidad. Porque?. Que habían hecho sus padres para merecer una muerte tan horrible. Ahora se arrepentía de haber huido. Tal vez si se hubiera quedado hubiera encontrado las respuestas que buscaba su mente desesperada. O tal vez lo que hubiera encontrado hubiera sido su muerte. Muerte que su locura pedía a gritos.

Sonrió ante el extraño que estaba enfrente de él, el extraño era un bandido, un peleador callejero, eso lo podía reconocer desde la lejanía. Lo que no soporto de aquel extraño era la sonrisa retorcida que le mostraba. Se burlaba de él. Eso lo enfureció aun más. Y todo cambio. Todo se convirtió en movimiento. Nadie sabía lo que pasaría. Nadie comprendería aquel momento. Como era posible que un niño poseyera aquella fuerza demencial. Ni el mismo lo sabía. Simplemente ocurrió.

No sabía lo que hacía. Simplemente había cerrado su puño, y cegado por su ira había lanzado un golpe hacia aquel ser que lo miraba con burla. Nunca imagino la certeza de su golpe. El otro solo dio una última mirada al niño que lo había golpeado en el estomago con una fuerza antinatural de tal forma que había salido volando por los aires varios metros mas allá antes de desmayarse.

Todos lo miraban atónitos. Furiosos por ver como un pequeño niño había acabado con su líder de un solo golpe. Se lanzaron contra el pequeño. Con el puño alzado y algunos con cosas que se encontraban en su camino.

Nuevamente con una agilidad insospechada en cuestión de minutos se encontraba en el suelo cinco personas que observaban con impotencia el paso lento de niño mientras se marchaba.

El pequeño estaba confundido. Todo había sido parte de un sueño. Lo pensó, no, no había sido parte de un sueño. Lanzo su primer golpe, sin darse cuenta la fuerza que había empleado había sido asombrosa. Aun recordaba la sensación de aquella vez. La satisfacción. Y al mismo tiempo la estupidez. Ahora en realidad se arrepentía de aquel instante. De haber huido del asesino de sus padres. Como hubiera querido que aquel bandido hubiera sido el otro. Lo único que deseaba ahora era venganza.

Estaba deseoso de encontrar alguien con quien volver a poner a prueba sus puños. Tenía una nueva meta. Encontraría aquel asesino y lo acabaría, lo destrozaría. Deseaba ver correr la sangre de aquel que acabo con la luz de su corazón. La sombra existe en la luz. Su corazón se había llenado de oscuridad. Su locura acababa de empezar. Su corazón puro había sido corrompido por la crueldad del mundo. Ya no veía nada más allá de su venganza. Todo iniciaba ahí.

Un ruido sobresalto a Ren y lo despejo de su sueño, era su despertador. Estaba agradecido. No deseaba recordad aquellas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo, todas las noches sus sueños se veían manchados de aquellos actos que había cometido en el paso. Muerte. Asesinatos. Dolor. Pero no su dolor. Sino el dolor que el provoco a otras personas. No los asesinatos de alguien más. Los asesinatos que el cometió.la muerte que perseguía su paso, más bien la muerte que él había dejado en su camino hacia la venganza.

Suspiro, deseado que sus pensamientos se fueran de su mente. Que simplemente se los llevara el viento. No fue así. Observo el reloj y observo espantado como el tiempo pasaba de una forma tan rápida. Debía de apurarse, no podía llegar tarde con las chicas.

* * *

…

Kyoko había tenido una mala noche de nuevo. Sabía nuevamente que sus sueños habían sido agitados. Pero al igual que todas las veces que los tenia no recordaba lo que había soñado. Solo le quedaba de nuevo la sensación de amargura.

Yashiro había ido nuevamente a despertarlas. Y sus amigas perezosas pero más despejadas se habían levantado aun más adoloridas que ayer. Kyoko era la única que además de estar adolorida tenia mucho sueño.

Se cambiaron y se dirigieron con más energías al comedor, este estaba vacío, Yashiro estaba en la cocina y Ren no estaba en la mesa, como en las ocasiones anteriores. Las jóvenes tomaron asiento y esperaron ansiosas el desayuno.

-Mogami-san, pareces cansada. No pudiste dormir? – le decía Yashiro a Kyoko mientras este servía comida a las chicas.

-no es nada, solo tuve sueños extraños, es todo. Pero no se preocupe, siempre ocurre.

-Sueños extraños?

Kyoko volteo a ver a Ren quien había formulado la pregunta. Este al igual que ella se veía cansado y sus ojos mostraban que tampoco había dormido bien. Además se le veía pálido y su rostro a pesar de mostrar felicidad Kyoko sentía que en el fondo Ren no estaba feliz. Sentía tristeza, pero no sabía por qué, Ren se sentó enfrente de ellas como antes lo había hecho.

-Si, bueno en realidad no sé como son, nunca recuerdo que había soñado. Es algo raro.- dijo Kyoko cuando Ren se había sentado.

-Qué curioso, me gustaría alguna vez conocer esos sueños, pero bueno, buen provecho.

Diciendo esto todos empezaron a comer. Por primera vez Yashiro les hacia compañía durante la comida. Se hizo un silencio cómodo durante la comida. No es que no quisieran hablar, era solo que no tenían nada de qué hablar. Vivian aun en mundos diferentes.

-Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento. –les dijo Ren en cuanto hubieron acabado su desayuno.

-Tendrán que disculparme nuevamente, tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Los veré por la tarde- ese fue Yashiro, no se iba a ir, solo iba a observarlo todo desde un lugar donde no lo vieran para tener un lugar mejor para observarlo todo.

Yashiro se marcho y ellos también se dirigieron hacia la sala de entrenamientos. Ren las dirigió nuevamente a las pequeñas sillas que estaban en la esquina.

-tomen asiento, vamos a reposar un poco antes de empezar, hoy vamos a empezar a trabajar con la agilidad, pero claro hahaha, no se salvaran de correr. – Ren sonrió ante el rostro de sus nuevas alumnas, las cuales no estaban nada felices, parecía como si él las estuviera torturando.

" hahaha, quiten esas caras, después me agradecerán por todo, - les dijo guiñándoles un ojo – haha , pero bueno. Por cierto, hoy les voy a explicar algo nuevo acerca de la energía."

"recuerdan que les había comentado acerca del tipo de energía, el tipo de pensamientos y la cantidad de energía? – ellas asintieron- pues estas son fáciles de reconocer, yo con el paso del tiempo les enseñara como hacerlo."

"según su nivel en estos momentos, las personas con más energía de ustedes es Mogami-san, si viéramos tu energía podría decirse que te encuentras en un nivel 3, Kotonami-san esta en un nivel 3 y Chiori-san en un nivel 2."

"Con su cantidad de energía aun no es posible que ustedes sean capaces de sentir la capacidad de la energía de los demás, solo personas de un nivel 4 o más pueden sentirlo. Esto se debe a que para sentir la energía también se emplea energía. Es como un intercambio, uno da un poco de su energía para saber la de los demás. Pero de hecho no es mucha la energía que se da, imaginen en una batalla, lo mejor siempre es saber mas acerca de tu enemigo, pero si esta información te deja sin energías para pelear no tendría sentido siquiera investigar."

"así que eso no requiere la mínima cantidad de energía, se podría decir que es insignificante esta cantidad, pero el motivo por el cual solo personas de nivel 4 o más pueden usarlo es por su complejidad"

"la energía se puede emplear de diferentes maneras. Lo complicado para saber esta información es saber manipular tu energía para que te sirva en estos casos, una persona con poca experiencia esto se le podría complicar mucho, es por eso que solo se le da esta información cuando uno entra en nivel 4, porque se los digo en este momento?"

"eso es porque tengo muy poco tiempo para entrenarlas. Una persona puede pasar muchos años para poder alcanzar un nivel 4. Pero gracias al entrenamiento que les pondré esto será más rápido y lo que normalmente cuesta varios años lo lograremos en unos cuantos meses si la situaciones lo apremian. Así que espero que sean fuertes. Como el tiempo ya paso, dejemos las explicaciones ara mañana, mañana continuare. Solo espero que recuerden lo que les dije y traten de comprenderlo un poco"

"Así que vamos a empezar. Por cierto el día de ayer hicieron trampa así que todas obtuvieron un menos diez recuerden que puedo darles puntos como puedo quitárselos. Así que espero que el día de hoy se esfuercen para recuperar puntos y tal vez obtener algunos."

Las chicas se levantaron, después de escuchar nuevamente estaban confundidas, pero esperarían para pensarlo en la noche. Ahora debían de esforzarse. No querían perder más puntos. Todos se pusieron a calentar y al igual que el día anterior corrieron media hora, Ren corrió con ellas.

Kyoko corría atrás de Ren, tratando de seguirle el paso. Corría muy rápido y no se veía ni siquiera un poco cansado. Ahora que lo observaba bien cojeaba un poco con el pie derecho. Se preguntaba qué clase de herida tenía en el pie y que cosa lo había causado. También pensaba que debería de ser dolorosa la herida. Ella había experimentado mucho dolor cuando la habían herido en aquel incidente. Había sido tanto dolor que no sabía como Ren soportaba el dolor que imaginaba debían de provocar las heridas que seguían ocultas bajo las vendas.

Terminaron de correr, en esta ocasión no estaban tan cansadas. Y en cuanto sus músculos se calentaron el dolor del día anterior había desaparecido. No estaban tan cansadas como ayer, pero aun así había sido un gran esfuerzo. Ren les paso un poco de agua y se disponía a explicarles la siguiente actividad.

-Les había dicho que el día de hoy trabajaríamos con su agilidad, y así será, vamos a pasar a la habitación de alado, Yashiro preparo todo lo que necesitaremos.

Ren guió a las chicas entre una de las muchas puertas que habían ahí. Cuando entraron se sorprendieron. Se encontraron con muros de dos metros de altura.

-Es un pequeño "laberinto", hay tres entradas, cada una ira por una, he de decirles que no se deben encontrar la una de la otra, así que tienen que ser cuidadosas. Pero también tienen que ser rápidas. La que alcance mejor el objetivo se llevara 50 puntos. La que obtenga el peor resultado tendrá 50 puntos menos.

"hay muchas pelotas regadas por el suelo. Pequeñas pelotas, tendrán que recolectar pelotas cada una de un color diferente en unas mochilas que les daré"

"el objetivo aquí es obtener el mayor numero de pelotas de un color. Pero no será tan fácil. "

"tienen que ser rápidas, mientras más pase el tiempo el lugar se empezara a llenar de mas pelotas, de colores diferentes al de cada una, he de decirles que pelotas de su color solo hay 50, as que mientras más tiempo tarden en encontrarlas mas difícil se volverá. "

"Además eso no es todo. Yo lanzare pelotas de color negro, pero mi objetivo serán ustedes, yo estaré arriba observándolas además que desde arriba es más fácil lanzar cosas."

"les advierto que tengo muy buen tino, nunca fallo. Aquí veremos la agilidad con la que esquivan las pelotas. Claro si es que se dan cuenta de la pelota o si solo sienten el impacto."

"cada pelota que las golpee será dos puntos menos"

"si se encuentran con alguna de sus compañeras serán 10 puntos menos, y tendrán un castigo al final"

"les daré un consejo, escuchen atentamente, no dejen de moverse, corran, sean cuidadosas, las estaré observando"

"tomen – les dijo mientras les entregaba a cada una mochila que se podía colgar fácilmente al hombro sin estorbar las pies – Mogami-san, tu color va a ser el azul, Kotonami-san, el tuyo será el verde, y el de Chiori-san será el rosa. Las demás pelotas serán de color blanco. Las que les lanzare será de color negro"

-Tienen alguna duda – ellas negaron con la cabeza – está bien, entonces empecemos, les daré media hora para que recolecten el mayor numero de pelotas. Ya saben dense prisa pues muy pronto todo se volverá de color blanco. Por cierto. Les facilitare un poco las cosas, así que cada vez que estén cerca de alguna de sus pelotas en su mochila una pequeña luz se prendera el rango de distancia es de 2 metros así que si se prende el foquito tienen que buscar alrededor de 2 metros estará alguna de sus pelotas"

-Empecemos!

.

.

.

Kyoko entro a la entrada que le había indicado Ren, llevaba la mochila colgada en el hombro. Para su sorpresa en cuanto entro a aquel pasadillo de muros la entrada se cerró y empezó a salir (de un lugar desconocido) pelotas blancas, pelotas del tamaño de su mano. Muchas pelotas blancas, sin duda tenían una carrera en contra reloj, debía darse prisa antes de que el lugar se llenara de pelotas blancas y enterrara sus pelotas. Empezó a correr, un muro le corto el paso y giro hacia al derecha, de la nada un proyectil color negro le pego en el hombro, valla sí que tenia tino, y además bastante fuerza. Desde donde había lanzado aquel pequeño proyectil? No veía nada arriba, no sabía que Ren la observaba anotando en su pequeño cuaderno una pequeña raya en señal de que él había acertado y ella no había sido siquiera capaz de haber visto el proyectil. No importo. Siguió corriendo. Tenía cuidado de no pisar alguna pelota y caerse, así que corría con los pies sin despegarlos del suelo, lo que alentaba un poco su carrera, pero era mejor así, de pronto su mochila emitió un pequeño destello rojizo y vio enfrente suya una pelota ligeramente más grande a las blancas de color azul cielo. Corrió hacia ella y la guardo en la mochila. Feliz siguió si camino. Siguió corriendo tomando diferentes direcciones, en un momento alcanzo a ver un movimiento negro y dio un paso hacia atrás evitando la pelota. Claro perdió el equilibrio y se cayó para atrás.

.

.

.

Kanae corría, las pelotas blancas le estorbaba, apenas llevaba dos pelotas y ya la habían golpeado 4 negras. Había esquivado por pura suerte dos pero aun así debía de ser más cuidadosa, siguió corriendo esperando que no se encontrara con nadie y rogando para que su suerte estuviera de su lado su mochila emitió el esperado brillo rojo, y empezó a buscar, donde sea que estuviera su pelota las pelotas blancas debía de cubrirla empezó a tantear el suelo, nuevamente una pelota negra la había atacado. Por un momento pensó que Ren solo la atacaba a ella. Cosa que pensó que no era cierto. Después de buscar encontró la pelota en la esquena, por su distracción no se dio cuenta que alguien se acercaba corriendo.

.

.

.

Ren observaba a Kyoko le acababa de lanzar una pelota que ella había esquivado pero en eso se resbalo y se cayó para atrás. Le había agradado que esquivara su pelota, pero era descuidada, así que decidió volver a lanzarle otra sin siquiera darle tiempo de levantarse.

Salto y se dirigió a donde estaba Kanae. Donde él estaba era unas pequeñas cuerdas que estaban distribuidas por todo el laberinto, y el estaba paradas controlando su equilibrio como en la cuerda floja. Era difícil saltar ubicar y lanzar, además de que tenía que evitar caerse. No era algo del otro mundo, pero si era complicado suponiendo las heridas de su pie, que dolían mucho, pero ignoraba el dolor.

Lanzo un nuevo proyectil sobre Kanae, el cual no logro esquivar. Y además en su búsqueda de una pelota no se había dado cuenta que Chiori se dirigía hacia ella corriendo.

.

.

.

Chiori corría su mochila acababa de mandar una señal color rojo iba concentrada que no se dio cuenta y choco con alguien, esa fue Kanae, se miraron sorprendidas. Ella no sabía qué hacer, tenía que buscar su pelota, pero no sabía si debía de quedarse o debía de escapar, pero gracias a su suerte fue Kanae la que echo a correr por el lugar por el que había llegado, ahora sí podría buscar su pelota.

.

.

.

Ya habían transcurrido 25 minutos, era más difícil moverse, las pelotas blancas le llegaban más arriba de la cadera, era más complicado encontrar las pelotas. Apenas llevaba 17 pelotas, era algo muy difícil. Y más ahora, llevaba un buen rato tratando de encontrar una pelota que estaba escondida entre las blancas. Las pelotas negras ahora llegaban más rápido. Y era más difícil de esquivarlas. Escucho paso a lo lejos y de pronto vio una silueta que iba a dar la vuelta hacia donde se dirigía. No lo pensó más y se agacho quedando invisible gracias a las pelotas. Sintió el movimiento de las pelotas y se quedo quieta cuando su acompañante (no pudo ver de quien se trataba) empezó a dirigirse por donde estaba. Gracias a que estaba metida entre las pelotas alcanzo a ver la pelota que había estado buscando, y con mucho cuidado la alcanzo y metió con dificultad en su mochila. Su acompañante aun estaba ahí, al parecer estaba en busca de algo. Algo que ella encontró antes.

Bajo más la mirada y alcanzo a ver algo de color verde. Así que esa persona lo que buscaba era eso. Tomo la pelota entre sus manos, y algo la asusto fue un fuerte pitido que casi hacia que soltara la pelota. De la nada las pelotas se empezaron a esfumar dejándola a la vista de Kanae, Kyoko aun traía la pelota verde entre sus manos, pero no sabía si debía dársela o no, era su gran amiga, así que lo primero en lo que pensó fue en dejársela.

Pero en eso los muros desaparecieron y dejaron a la vista un suelo desierto, estaban ella, Kanae a un lado y Chiori un poco mas apartada.

De la nada, apareció un Ren y las llamo para que se acercaran.

-Valla valla. Qué resultados tan más decepcionantes. Esperaba que aunque sea alguna obtuviera la mitad de las pelotas. Bueno. Con el tiempo irán mejorando como el juego se irá haciendo más difícil.

"a ver, vamos a ver, Mogami-san tu encontraste 19 pelotas, te golpee 21 veces y te encontraste dos veces con Chiori-san."

"Kanae-san tu encontraste 20 pelotas. Te golpee 26 veces y te encontraste tres veces con Chiori-san."

"Chiori-san encontraste 16 pelotas, te golpee 30 veces. Te encontraste dos veces con Mogami –san y tres con Kanae-san."

"en total, como resultado de esta prueba, Mogami-san obtuviste 5 puntos, Chiori-san, obtuviste menos 37 puntos, tienes que recuperarte. Y Kanae-san tienes dos puntos."

"Kyoko tienes más 50 puntos y Chiori tienes menos 50. Tranquilas ya abra tiempo para recuperarse."

"si se preguntan el cómo saque los resultados fue fácil. Por cada pelota que recolectaron les di 3 puntos, por cada golpe que recibieron obtuvieron menos 2 puntos y por cada vez que se encontraron obtuvieron menos 5"

"al final con los menos diez puntos de la vez pasada, Mogami-san lleva la delantera, después va Kotonami-san y al final va Chiori-san"

"ahora van sus castigos. Por cada vez que se encontraron con alguien tienen que correr 20 minutos. Y por cada vez que fueron golpeadas por las pelotas tienen que hacer 5 lagartijas, 5 sentadillas y 5 abdominales."

"Después descansaremos 30 minutos y volveremos a correr todos media hora mas."

"Ya después veremos que hacer"

Dicho esto, las chicas empezaron a correr. Sin duda al final de todo terminarían odiando Ren, los próximos días, sería más pesado y complicado. No sabían las pobres chicas lo que les aguardaba en un futuro, no tan lejano.


	6. verdades

Hola..! como están? E de admitir que en esta ocasión me a costado bastante trabajo, a decir verdad soy muy mala con las conversaciones… pero bueno Trabajare duro en ello..!

Además cerebro-chan a estado muy feliz últimamente. Dice que se esforzara para mejorar. !

Bueno basta de habladurías. Espero que les agrade

…

* * *

-Perfecto, ahora por favor, ya solo para finalizar… denle 20 vueltas mas a la pista.

Después de cuatro días de entrenamiento Ren había notado como estas mejoraban poco a poco. Desde el segundo día habían empezado a entrenar con el juego que habían inventado Ren y Yashiro. El laberinto se convertiría en su medio de entrenamiento. Cada momento se iba a ir complicando.

Los resultados que habían mostrado habían sido grandiosos. Ren pensaba que Kyoko sería quien obtendría los mejores resultados, pues era ella la que tenía mayor cantidad de energía, pero había sido Kanae quien los había obtenido.

-Muy bien. Las espero dentro de media hora en el comedor. – les había dicho Ren después de que terminaran de correr.

-Ok. – dijeron las tres y salieron del lugar de entrenamiento y se dirigieron a las duchas.

El lugar era grande. Las chicas se ducharon juntas al igual que las últimas tres tardes. Esa sería su cuarta de muchas veces que eso ocurriría.

-Estoy muerta. Si me quedo dormida entre clases… - decía Kanae mientras se relajaba en la ducha

-Hahaha si nos quedamos dormidas. Esto va a ser más complicado de lo creímos.

-Si, además Tsuruga-san es muy malvado. Pero bueno, no tenemos más opción que dar todo no lo creen?. Por cierto estoy ansiosa de regresar a clases…

-Haha yo no quiero regresar… no quiero ni imaginar la clase de cosas que podrían ocurrir… y no quiero ver lo que pasara a Tsuruga-san…

-Hahaha te refieres a las chicas…

Las chicas pasaron el tiempo imaginando muchas situaciones en las que comprometían a Ren con diferentes chicas, siempre riendo por los resultados. Se vistieron y se apresuraron a bajar al comedor.

Como siempre encontraron a un Ren sentado en la mesa con el pelo mojado, una ligera playera con mangas largas. Aun llevaba las vendas y esta era la primera vez que las cubría por completo.

-Hola. Tomen asiento. Como están? Se sienten cansadas?

-Si, solo un poco.

-Está bien. Le diré a Yashiro que les de unas vitaminas para que no les afecte en sus estudios. Por cierto han mejorado mucho en estos días, espero que sigan esforzándose al máximo.

-Claro que si Tsuruga-san.

-Ok, eso espero. Han mejorado mucho, Kanae-san, en estos días ha tenido más puntos que todas, los puntos van así… Kanae-san tiene 234 puntos. Mogami-san tiene 154 puntos y Chiori-san tiene -148 puntos. Estoy muy contento con sus resultados.

Las chicas felices empezaron a comer haciendo ligeras bromas acerca de lo sucedido durante los entrenamientos. El ambiente había mejorado mucho entre todos. Terminaron la comida-cena y estaban por retirarse.

-Por cierto. Mañana volverán a asistir a su escuela, esta queda muy cerca de aquí… quiero que hagan maletas de sus habitaciones para que aquí no les haga falta nada. Sus uniformes están en su habitación, Yashiro se encargo de ir por ellos el día de hoy.

"ademas, en la escuela me presentare con otro nombre… por favor ahí quiero que en todo momento me llamen Tachibana Katsuki."

"Como vamos a estar en cursos diferentes no nos vamos a ver mucho. Aun así tenemos que actuar que no nos conocemos. Pero aun así voy a estar al pendiente de ustedes, solo espero que no ocurra nada grave. Bueno, ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir. Descansen buenas noches"

Se despidieron y se marcharon a su habitación. El día siguiente tendrían que madrugar así que se durmieron temprano preparándose para lo que vendría mañana.

* * *

…

El despertador sonó. Las tres jóvenes apresuradas tomaron una ducha y se vistieron. Bajaron al comedor y encontraron el desayuno ya servido. Tomaron asiento y vieron llegar a Ren quien al igual que ellas vestía el uniforme (pantalones verdes, una ligera camisa y una corbata azul).

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Tsuruga –san.

Desayunaron rápido, esta vez sin decir nada. Cada uno metido en sus asuntos.

-cierto, casi lo olvido... Yashiro les dará dinero. Como ahora son parte de la agencia esta se encargara de todos sus gastos. Las guiare hasta la escuela, pero yo tomare otro camino, ya que recuerden que nosotros no nos conocemos. Al terminar las clases, Yashiro pasara por ustedes para recoger sus maletas y terminas los tramites. Así que. Vallan a terminar lo que tengan que hacer y las veo en 10 minutos en la sala principal.

Las chicas se marcharon por sus cosas y bajaron con el tiempo justo. Ren ya las esperaba con una sonrisa en la cara. Yashiro les dio dinero suficiente para comidas y transporte. Salieron de la casa siendo dirigidas por Ren. El ver la casa por fuera les sorprendió, se veía bastante grande. La calle parecía una cerrada. Salieron a la avenida principal y Ren les mostro el lugar en donde tendrían que tomar el autobús. Bajaron en la estación más cercana a la escuela y a partir de ahí las chicas supieron ubicarse, así que Ren las dejo dirigiéndose por otro camino.

Llegaron a tiempo a la escuela. En cuanto entraron al salón tomaron como siempre sus respectivos asientos y así se dio inicio su primera parte de clases.

* * *

…

-Buenos días.

Tsk, a Sho le chocaba levantarse temprano y tenía mucho sueño. En los últimos días su humor había empeorado. Kyoko no aparecía, después de usar sus encantos para sacarle información a una mujer de control escolar había descubierto que un tío de Kyoko la había recogido y que a partir de ahora ella viviría con él. Eso era muy raro, ya que Kyoko no tenia familia, ocurría algo muy extraño y sin duda alguna el descubriría que estaba ocurriendo.

-Jóvenes, el día de hoy les tengo dos noticias.

" La primera es que durante un mes la escuela va a estar en construcción, por lo que quiero que tengan cuidado, la parte en reconstrucción va a ser el segundo edificio así que sean cuidadosos cuando pasen por ahí, y tampoco quiero que estorben en la construcción."

"la segunda noticia es que el día de hoy se va a unir un nuevo compañero a este curso, así que por favor denle la bienvenida. Por favor pase Katsuki-kun."

Dicho esto Sho vio entrar un joven bastante atractivo (aunque le dolía admitirlo), era bastante alto.

-Encantado de conocerlos, soy Tachibana Katsuki. por favor, sean buenos conmigo.

-Muy bien, por favor toma asiento a un lado de Sho-kun.

Dicho esto Ren tomo asiento a un lado del chico güero que lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Sho dejo a un lado al joven nuevo y se distrajo observando la clase de educación física a través de la ventana. De esta forma transcurrieron las clases.

Llego el almuerzo y Sho observo como la persona que tenia a un lado era inmediatamente rodeado de chicas. Tsk.. Esas chicas siempre lo rodeaban a él, pero quien se creía el tipo nuevo al quitarle la popularidad. Eso no se quedaría así.

-Sho!, a quien crees que acabo de ver?

-A quien?

-A tú queridísima y perdida amiga. Estaba con las otras dos.

-Esa Kyoko… me va a escuchar, pero si esta con esas dos, la veré después de clases…

* * *

…

Ren sentía el aura de aquel chico bastante extraño. En cuanto había entrado a la clase había estado identificando la energía de los demás como precaución. Nada le aseguraba que no hubiera algún enemigo ahí, así que valía mas estar seguros que lamentarlo luego.

Se sentó a un lado del chico rubio que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, en cuanto llego sintió que el otro irradiaba un aura de celos, pero mas allá de eso sentía algo familiar en el, como si esa aura ya la hubiera conocido. Eso era imposible, el nunca había visto a alguien como él.

Transcurrieron las clases bastante rápido, Ren sabía todo lo que explicaba su profesor. A pesar de haber entrado a la agencia a una edad temprana había sido instruido en muchas aéreas y al menos las que vería en las clases ya las conocía.

En cuanto se dio inicio el receso se vio rodeado por muchas chicas las cuales no se veían con la intención de dejarlo en paz durante el descanso.

-Katsuki-san, de donde eres?

-Soy de Kioto.

-Enserio? Yo también, Katsuki-san tiene novia? – le preguntaba una joven atractiva de cabello güero.

-Esos asuntos, son personales – le decía Ren con una falsa sonrisa.

Dejaría que ellas hablaran, ya se había cansado y eso que el día apenas empezaba… la semana apenas empezaba. No quería observar cómo se darían las cosas. Llevar la vida de un estudiante después de haber observado tanto dolor era algo sin sentido. Algo un poco humillante para él. Pero si el trió tenía que pasar por un cambio de vida, el también debía de esforzarse en este nuevo cambio de su vida.

Vio llegar a un chico de cabello café, se dirigió al chico rubio que antes habían llamado Sho. Dijeron algo que no comprendió de todo.

Se concentro en Sho, algo le recordaba a alguien. Bueno, muy pronto lo sabría solo le haría falta esperar un poco.

Terminaron las clases y el chico rubio salió del aula apresurado. Ren tuvo un presentimiento y decidió seguirlo…

* * *

…

Kyoko feliz de que acabaran las clases salió corriendo (caminando rápido) tenía que arreglar un asunto con un profesor y no quería hacer esperar a Yashiro así que en cuanto tuvo oportunidad de salir del aula corrió.

Iba caminando entre los pasillos cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba detrás de las escaleras, un lugar donde nadie los vería. Alzo la mirada y se lleno de ira. Enfrente de ella se encontraba Fuwa Sho. La persona que más odiaba.

-Quien te crees que eres para desparecer de esa forma!

-Que te interesan mis asuntos?, aléjate.

-No lo haré. Creo que ya te había quedado claro que tu eres mía. Has faltado a tus obligaciones..

-Que obligaciones? Mira Shoutaro yo no tengo la obligación de nada! Además yo no soy tuya, así que aléjate estúpido Sho!

-Como te atreves a llamarme de esa forma. La única estúpida aquí eres tú. Dime es que acaso te encontraste por allí a alguien que te convirtió en su putita..? que yo sepa tú no tienes tíos. Tú no tienes familia. Nadie te quiere. Tu propia madre te abandono!

-Cállate, no sabes nada. No te metas en mis asuntos!

La chica con un fuerte empujón aparto al rubio y salió de ahí y corrió. Lo último que este había dicho la había lastimado. Le habían recordado a su mama. Vio un lugar vacio y se sentó. Saco de su mochila lo único que podría ayudarla en ese momento. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos unas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. Sabía que su mama no la quería, pero porque mencionarlo? Es que acaso no le bastaba con haber jugado con sus sentimientos, sino que también la seguiría torturando con cosas como esas. Porque no simplemente podría dejarla en paz?. Pensando en esto no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había seguido, hasta que esta persona hablo.

* * *

…

Ren había seguido el chico rubio a través de los pasillos sin ser visto por este. Se dirigían a una esquina. Solo alcanzo a ver a Kyoko y como esta era jalada por el otro al interior de unas escaleras.

Es por eso que el tal Sho le parecía familiar, pues este tenía impregnado la esencia de Kyoko. No se había dado cuenta, había sido descuidado, pensó que ellos tenían asuntos de los cuales no debía inmiscuirse.. Hasta que escucho como este empezaba a alzar la voz.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido se acerco, pensó que se encontraría con un agradable ambiente, pero solo encontró furia por parte de la chica. Escucho atentamente, algo en aquel tipo lo molestaba, por lo que escuchaba ellos al parecer eran cercanos.

Él le grito otras cosas. En cuanto el lo hizo la furia en ella desapareció dejando paso al dolor. Esa chica irradiaba dolor en su aura. De un empujón aparto a aquel tipo y salió corriendo. Salió de su escondite para alcanzarla pero se topo en frente a Sho, este tenía una sonrisa en la cara, como si acabara de ganar una batalla.

Ren lo miro furioso y salió corriendo en busca de la chica. Enseguida la localizo y no dudo en alcanzarla. Ella estaba sentada en unas escaleras. Sus hombros temblaban, y parecía que ella estaba llorando. Sin saber si era buena opción interrumpir su intimidad al final se decidió por hablar.

-Mogami-san?, se encuentra bien?

La chica dio un brinco y lo volteo a ver, un poco sorprendida.

-Tsuru… Katsuki-san…

Ren vio que tenía algo entre las manos. Algo azul en la palma de sus manos, esta dio un brillo morado y el enseguida lo reconoció…

Trato de esconder su sorpresa. Eso no podía ser posible. Esa piedra. Esa piedra, el.. Eso no podía ser, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Esa chica. Esa chica era aquella niña… no eso era imposible, como era posible que ella tuviera algo como eso en las manos. Esa piedra era única.

No había duda, ERA ELLA.

* * *

…

La mansión estaba rodeada de bosque, eso facilitaría la batalla. Se empezaron a mover, un unos minutos se abriría fuego.

Siguieron avanzando, una alarma sonó alertando a ellos de su llegada. Un grito de guerra. Ambos bandos se encontraron en una explosión de furia. Las primeras personas caían. Gritos de dolor empezaron a inundar la zona. El sonido del entrechocar de las espadas. El zumbido de las flechas. Sería una batalla larga.

Reino esperaba observando a los demás pelear. Sin duda tenía ganas de blandir su espada, pero permitiría que los demás hicieran el trabajo pesado. El solo se encargaría de hacer lo más pequeño y al mismo tiempo más importante. El solo llevaría a Maria Takarada al frente de su jefe lo demás les tocaba a los demás.

Al parecer su factor sorpresa había funcionado. No había tiempo para llamar a refuerzos y tampoco habían podido poner a salvo a la pequeña niña. Eso sería más fácil de lo que pensaba…


	7. secuestro

Hola que tal? Como están? Cerebro chan y yo estábamos felices y nos emocionamos escribiendo… pero el sueño nos gano y decidimos dejarlo hasta aquí.. :3

Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Caminaba entre el lio de cadáveres, esquivando personas que estaban peleando. Reino se había cansado de esperar. Esperar es aburrido, así que abandono a su grupo y se encamino a la batalla. A él le correspondía capturar a Maria Takarada, así que lo primero era averiguar en donde se encontraba la mocosa.

Vislumbro la entrada a la mansión. Dos personas estorbaban el paso. Saco su espada y con rapidez y de un solo tajo las saco volando con una herida probablemente mortal.

Recorrió pasillos corriendo, evitando personas y atacando a otras. Una mujer de cabello largo lo detuvo. Era bastante guapa (valla pensamientos en medio de una batalla). La mujer saco su espada y con una rapidez insospechada lo ataco.

Levanto su arma y detuvo un golpe que iba dirigido a su garganta, contraataco con un golpe hacia la izquierda, el cual ella evito saltando hacia la pared del pasillo, ella se impulso y lo volvió a atacar.

Interpuso su espada de nuevo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo derrumbo. Ella estaba encima de él, nuevamente tratando de alcanzar su garganta con la espada.

-No permitiré que te acerques a mi ama! – le grito esta.

Reino sonrió. Ella mostraba una hermosa cara de odio. Lo odiaba, eso lo prendía bastante. Feliz se quito a la chica de encima y volvieron a las arremetidas. En un descuido de ella él logro atravesarla con su espada, justo a la altura de su abdomen.

La chica bajo su espada y escupió sangre.

-Donde está la niña?

Le pregunto Reino con una sonrisa en la cara Más de burla que de felicidad. Ella lo volvió a mirar con más furia que antes. Gruño, volvió a salir sangre por su boca.

La luz escapaba de sus ojos, Reino saco su espada mientas que ella caía muerta al suelo. Le dio una última mirada y siguió en su búsqueda. Volvió a encontrarse con más personas, pero ninguna represento la mayor dificultad. El era rápido y de un solo golpe acababa con sus enemigos.

Llego a una gran puerta y entro por curiosidad. No había nadie, el ambiente estaba lleno de un dulce aroma a fresa. Un movimiento en la oscuridad lo alerto. Se puso en modo de defensa, esperando lo que estuviera por venir.

Un movimiento atrás, volteo. Su búsqueda acababa ahí, la pequeña estaba enfrente de él con una mirada fría en su rostro.

-Me buscabas?

La niña ágil ataco con una pequeña daga a Reino. Sabía que sería fácil, lo único que representaba en si un peligro era la niña, la cual Reino sabía que acabaría rápido aunque no tan fácil. A pesar de ser una niña no dejaba de ser la nieta de una de las personas más fuertes del mundo.

Reino saco otra espada, acabaría rápido para regresar. Maria volvió a atacar, esta vez causándole un pequeño corte a Reino, Reino molesto cambio de arma y ataco a la niña. Al final la niña debía llegar viva. En otro ataque la pequeña resbalo y Reino aprovecho para asestarle un golpe que la dejo inconsciente.

Guardo sus armas, tomo la daga de la pequeña. Con un lazo que encontró amarro los brazos de la niña por su espalda y también sus pies para inmovilizarla por completo. La cargo de su hombro y salió victorioso de la mansión.

Dio orden de alejarse.

Todos les daban el paso, de miedo y de pesar, no habían cumplido con su misión y observaban incompetentes la marcha de los enemigos. El presidente se molestaría.

Los Vie Ghoul subieron a una camioneta, su líder llevaba a la pequeña en hombros y así se marcharon hasta su casa. En cuanto llegaron contactaron con su jefe.

-Buen trabajo, mañana recibirán la recompensa… por cierto, lleva a la niña a la casa del oeste, ahí nadie la tocara, nadie la rescatara, de momento.. encárgate de ella.

-Como usted diga.

La casa del Oeste era un refugio que tenían. Era uno de los más grandes y en donde concentraban a una gran parte de su ejército. Ahí Maria Takarada moriría en la oscuridad.

Lo que no imaginaba Reino es que los rayos del sol son bastante fuertes. Nunca se pierde la esperanza sin importar cual pequeña sea esta.

* * *

…...

Quien era ese tipo. Quien se creía para espiarlos? Acaso conocía a Kyoko, imposible, Kyoko no tiene amigos.. Mas allá de esas dos ella no le habla a nadie, entonces, porque ese tipo se entrometió?

Además, esa mirada de furia. Tal vez no se conocían y solo fuera casualidad. Qué más da, lo seguiría, el al parecer fue e busca de Kyoko tal vez si investigaba un poco encontraría algo.

Corrió hasta donde había visto al tipo.

-Tsuru.. Katsuki-san..

El tipo la observo, ella lloraba. Tenía algo en las manos. Paso unos momentos de silencio.

-Mogami-san

-Si..

-De casualidad viviste de Kioto?

-Eh..?

Pero como sabia el eso? Al parecer Kyoko tampoco sabía, tal vez sea un acosador… imposible. Ella no podría interesarle a nadie y menos a alguien como él.

-Estoy equivocado?

-Eh.. no, soy de ahí. pero.. como lo sabe?

-Sabias que esa piedra solo se manufactura en Kioto?

-Eh?. En verdad?

-Si es verdad. Como es posible que tú que naciste ahí no lo sepas?

-Eto..

-Pero bueno, por cierto Yashiro ya casi llega, quieres que te ayude a hacer las maletas?

-Eh.. no puedo yo sola, gracias Tsu…Katsuki-san, lo veo más tarde.

Kyoko hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar a toda prisa. Pero quién demonios era. Se conocían sin duda alguna. Y que fue eso de maletas…. Aguarda, "lo veo más tarde" eso fue lo que ella dijo. Algo había entre esos dos y el llegaría al fondo de la situación. Estaba molesto muy molesto y quería descargar toda su ira en ese tipo nuevo. Salió del lugar de donde estaba dejándose ver por Katsuki quien lo miro sorprendido.

-Dime, acaso Kyoko se a convertido en tu puta? – le pregunto Sho mirándolo con odio.

Katsuki sonrió. Mejor dicho se burlo de el, idiota. Sho irradiaba celos.

Katsuki lo ignoro y se fue sin decir nada, sin dirigirle la mirada dejando a un Sho fuera de sus cabales.

* * *

…

Demonios. Había metido la pata dos veces en un mismo día y en tiempos relativamente cortos. Pero estaba feliz. No se había sentido tan bien desde hace mucho tiempo. La había encontrado. Esa pequeña niña que iba a llorar todos los días al rio. Esa niña que había sido su "salvación".

Tenía tantas ganas de correr hasta ella y abrazarla. Pero no podía. No quería meter a Kyoko en más problemas. Seria doloroso. Pero tenerla cerca era más que suficiente para él. Por fin un poco de luz en su oscuro corazón.

Pero el otro problema si lo preocupaba. Sho los había escuchado hablar. Sabía que ella se iría a vivir con el… como pudo ser tan descuidado? Estaba tan impactado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia? O es que acaso sello demasiada energía al grado de que le estaba afectando?

En fin. Siguió caminando. Yashiro iría a recoger al trió por tal motivo el tendría que irse caminando todos los días hasta su casa. Cosa que no le importaba.

Después de caminar un rato llego por fin a la casa. Entro y se encontró al trió sentadas en la mesa, esperándole para comer.

-Bienvenido Tsuruga-san.

-Hola. Parece que ya vamos a comer…

-Así es queremos practicar, pero primero debemos de comer.

Ren sonrió, eso le gustaba. Le gustaba la fortaleza y espíritu de esas chicas.

Yashiro les sirvió la comida la cual comieron rápidamente. Al acabar Ren las guio nuevamente a la sala de prácticas.

-Como han estado avanzando considerablemente y ya tienen la energía suficiente para realizarlo, el día de hoy vamos a volver a jugar con el "laberinto" pero en esta ocasión vamos a hacer las cosas más difíciles..

"el día de hoy les enseñare a sentir la energía de los demás. Es una tarea complicada para un principiante. Pero es necesaria."

"vamos a hacer esto primero y en cuanto lo tengan empezaremos con las actividades físicas."

"para poder sentir la energía de una persona tienen que serenar su mente vamos a hacer esto, quiero que todas hagan lo siguiente. Van a leer mi energía. "

"cierren los ojos y visualicen lo que las rodea. Sientan lo que tienen a un lado. "

"traten de sentir mi energía, mi esencia"

Kyoko se concentro, sentía algo. Siempre era capaz de sentir el aura de las personas, pero lo que sentía ahora era diferente. Sentía algo extraño.

Se aferro a ello pues ese sentimiento quería desaparecer.

Una silueta. Apareció una silueta de un hermoso color negro con toques morados y azules. En la parte de abajo,( la que correspondía a los pies) estaba de un color negro opaco. Sin saberlo, pensó en un número

"369"

-Al parecer todas lo han logrado – dijo Ren después de varios minutos. – les explicare, el color de la energía siempre es diferente para las personas, no dice nada que sirva en batalla. Usualmente el color de la energía marca o mejor dicho quiere mostrar un poco el pasado de las personas… pero bueno si nos da tiempo les explicare bien esto.

"La parte de hasta abajo es la forma en la que descubrimos si una persona tiene energía positiva o negativa. Si es blanco es positiva, si es negra ya saben. Tuvieron que pensar en un número. Esa es la cantidad de energía que una persona tiene"

-Tsuruga-san perdone mi atrevimiento.. pero usted había mencionado que un nivel 1 tenía mínimo una cantidad de 501 de energía… pero yo en usted vi 369.

-Hahaha .. bueno era obvio que me descubrirán si leían mi energía. A decir verdad esa no es toda mi energía. Tienes razón si yo tuviera esa cantidad de energía no estaría aquí…

" lo que pasa es que en primer lugar mi energía aun no se restaura por completo de las misiones que había tenido con anterioridad "

"la segunda es que tengo mi energía sellada, siempre tengo mi energía sellada. El sellar la energía es muy útil en misiones de infiltración, pero el proceso es doloroso, es por eso que casi no se emplea."

"pero si yo dejara libre toda mi energía, por la cantidad de esta me encontrarían enseguida. Es por eso que la escondí. Usualmente la mantengo entre un nivel 3 o 4… pero como no voy a pelear e sellado mi energía en la cantidad de una persona normal."

"cuando una persona sella su energía aparecen unas marcas en su cuerpo. – Ren se quito la playera mostrando su pecho aun vendado, empezó a quitarse las vendas que cubrían su brazo izquierdo mostrando unas líneas parecidas a unos tatuajes – estas marcas son las que aparecen. Hay un límite de energía que se sella por cada línea. Este límite de de una cantidad de 100 de energía. Como ven yo tengo 11 marcas. Eso significa que hay una cantidad de 1100 de energía guardada en estas marcas"

"saber esto en si no sirve de nada durante las batallas. Es por eso que ustedes tienen que aprender a leer la energía de los demás de una forma rápida y que no las desconcentre de la batalla. Y es eso lo que les enseñare hoy. "

"les dejare practicando media hora entre ustedes. No intenten leer su propia energía. Ya luego les diré yo a cada una cuanta cantidad tienen y demás, pero eso quiero que sea privado por varios motivos que no revelare. No le digan a la otra su cantidad ni ninguna característica de su energía. Solo limítense a practicar la rapidez con la que lo hace. Traten de hacerlo sin cerrar los ojos. Traten de hacerlo a más distancia."

"ya vuelvo. El presidente de LME me ha llamado. Si me disculpan me retiro. En un momento vuelvo."

Ren se levanto y se fue por una de las puertas.

Ellas mirándose confundidas empezaron a practicar. Para todas era aun muy complicado pero al final del tiempo que se les había dado ya eran capaces de dar buenos resultados.

* * *

…

Ren entro a un cuarto que solo tenía un mueble y varios sillones. Del mueble saco una laptop y se conecto de inmediato con el jefe.

-Que ha ocurrido jefe?

-Ren te necesito. Sé que te había dicho que te tomarías unas vacaciones, pero la situación te requiere. Han secuestrado a Maria.

-Cuando ocurrió?

-Ayer. Al parecer las atacaron sorpresivamente. No se pudo hacer nada, por lo que se sabe se la llevaron a su refugio del Oeste. Vamos a iniciar una nueva campaña para traerla de regreso. Entrar a ese lugar va a ser complicado, pues es ahí en donde tienen más poder. Pero sé que con tu ayuda en varios día.. no, en varias semanas lograremos alcanzar el interior de su fortaleza y tal vez tengamos una oportunidad de recuperarla.

-Entiendo. Por supuesto que ayudare. Quiero mucho a Maria y sé que es una niña fuerte, solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Si esperemos. Por cierto Ren que tal van el trió ?

-Cada día van mejorando.

-Eso me alegra. Ren aumenta más su entrenamiento, este se tiene que acabar en dos semanas. Ya no tenemos tiempo. Las vamos a forzar mucho, pero es necesario.

-Entiendo. Hare lo que pueda al respecto.

-Está bien. Entonces a partir del miércoles durante las noches quiero que vayas a las misiones. Durante el día te encargaras de ir a la escuela y de entrenar a las chicas. Será pesado, pero sé que podrás soportarlo.

-Lo hare.

-Está bien. Gracias Ren.

-Presidente no se preocupe. Traeremos de vuelta a Maria.

El presidente asintió y se marcho. Ren se quedo pensando y sin darse cuenta ya había pasado la media hora acordada. Salió del lugar y fue hasta donde las chicas.

-Hola que tal. Mejoraron? – todas asintieron- eso me alegra. Voy a adelantar su entrenamiento.

"esto lo pensaba hacer hasta después… pero bueno. Vamos a empezar a practicar al igual que antes con el laberinto. Lo que cambiara en esta ocasión es que no habrá nada que les diga donde están sus pelotas. Ustedes tienen que encontrarlas solas. Recuerdan que les había dicho que la esencia o el color de la energía de una persona se suele pegar a alguien o algo con lo que estas mucho en contacto? – todas se miraron confundidas – a bueno si no se los dije ahora lo saben"

"le pedí a tres personas diferentes que llenaran sus 50 pelotas de esencias. Una diferente para cada una."

"Lo que tienen que hacer es sentir esa esencia y seguirla así encontraran sus pelotas."

"las pelotas blancas tienen una esencia blanca con amarillo. Las pelotas de Mogami-san son azules con verde. Las de Kanae-san son naranjas con morado. Y las de

Chiori-san son rosas con rojo. "

"pero en esta ocasión encontrar las pelotas no va a ser lo único que van a hacer. Sé que aun no saben pelear, pero como he dicho el entrenamiento hay que adelantarlo. Así que además de encontrar sus pelotas tienen que evitar que las demás encuentren sus pelotas"

"y además yo en esta ocasión voy a estar en el laberinto con ustedes. Yo también evitare que encuentren sus pelotas. Más que eso, lo único que voy a hacer es iniciar una batalla contra ustedes. Las peleas duraran alrededor de 5 minutos, claro si es que llegan a los 5 minutos. Si siguen de pie antes de que acaben los 5 minutos les daré 50 puntos y me retirare a buscar a alguien más. "

"las peleas no van a ser cuerpo contra cuerpo. – Saco unas cosas de una de las puertas – tomen, son unas espadas de bambú. Usualmente las peleas en las batallas son con espadas. Así que tienen que aprender a usarlas "

"les daré unos consejos y escúchenme bien y entiendan mis palabras:

Primero, no se dejen encontrar tan fácilmente. Si sienten que alguien se les acerca y no se sienten preparadas para pelear aléjense y sean cuidadosas

Segundo recuerden que sus bolsas solo admite las pelotas que les corresponde, no pueden meter en sus bolsas las pelotas de alguien más.

Tercera. Tengan cuidado, sean cuidadosas y amplíen su panorama.

Cuarta, recuerden lo que les dije acerca de la esencia de las energías y sus colores…. Nunca dije que máximo 50 pelotas pueden entrar en sus bolsas.

"bien. Piensen en lo que les dije y actúen con audacia. Vamos a estar ahí 5 horas. Yashiro se encargara de lanzar las pelotas negras, entendido. Y las pelotas blancas caerán al mismo ritmo de siempre. Bueno vamos"

Ren junto a las chicas se adentraron en el cuarto del laberinto y así comenzaron a practicar.

.

.

.

Kanae corría, en cada equina se detenía y trataba de sentir sus pelotas. Apenas llevaban 20 minutos en el laberinto y apenas llevaba una pelota. Eso era más difícil se tenía que detener para poder sentir, pero había sido muy complicado.

Siguió corriendo y se encontró de frente a Chiori. Pensó por un omento en dejarla ir y continuar con su búsqueda. Pero en lugar de eso levanto su espada en señal de ataque. Nunca había usado o pensado en usar algo así.

Comenzó la pelea.

Kanae y Chiori se atacaban con golpes inexpertos. Kanae mostraba más fuerza y más rapidez y en poco tiempo hizo que Chiori se arrodillara, en ese momento continuo con su búsqueda…

.

.

.

Kyoko estaba contenta, cada vez alcanzaba a sentir más cosas en más distancia. Gracias a eso pudo evitar varias veces a Kanae y una a Chiori y también había logrado juntar ya 19 pelotas.

Según el reloj que había arriba ya llevaba una hora dentro del laberinto. Siguió corriendo. Mientras corría trataba de sentir sin cerrar los ojos, cosa que no había logrado aun. Se volvió a detener. Sintió dos pelotas de Kanae.

Sin pensarlo fue por ellas. Ya había pensado en cómo hacer que las otras no encontraran sus pelotas. Pero no lo había puesto a prueba. Decidió intentar.

Tomo una de las pelotas y la empezó a frotar con una pelota blanca. Ren les había dicho que cuando una persona está en contacto con otra su esencia se pega y pensó que tal vez si hacia eso la esencia de la pelota blanca se pegaría a la de Kanae.

Después de varios minutos así se dio cuenta de que funcionaba. Al final la pelota que era de Kanae ahora mostraba la misma esencia que todas las pelotas blancas.

Tomo la otra pelota e intento algo más arriesgado. Si no funcionaba tal vez perdería su pelota, pero aun así lo hizo.

Empezó a frotar su pelota con la de Kanae. Con alegría se dio cuenta que la pelota de Kanae ahora tenía la misma esencia que la de ella.

Con miedo metió las dos pelotas al interior de su bolsa dándose cuenta de que todo había salido bien… con que eso era a lo que se refería Ren cuando les había dicho que podían llegar con más de 50 pelotas. Ahora buscaría cualquier pelota de las tres y las llenaría con la esencia de las de ella y así tendría más rápido las 50 que le corresponde.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que acababa de hacer que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba silenciosamente por su espalda hasta que esta la ataco.

Mas que atacarla la había inmovilizado. Esta era ya la cuarta vez que se enfrentaba a Ren y que no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había acercado.

Ren tenía a Kyoko por la espalda, apuntando su garganta con su espada como si de una Daga esta se tratara.

Kyoko en un movimiento algo desesperado con su espada alejo un poco la de Ren y se alejo de él. Ren la volvió a atacara en un golpe que peas detuvo. Ese hombre sí que tenía fuerza. Cuando alcanzaba a detener sus golpes no era capaz de detenerlos por completo gracias a la fuerza que empleaba. Se le ocurrió algo a Kyoko. Ren volvió a atacarla y esta no se defendió fingiendo cansancio se arrodillo.

Ren bajo la espada y se dio media vuelta. En cuanto este dio el primer paso Kyoko volvió a atacar directo a uno de sus costados. Ren apenas eludió el golpe.

-Muy bien, pero no es suficiente.

Ren aprovechando la posición de que esta estaba la golpee con facilidad dejándola esta vez en el suelo por el golpe.

-Estas bien? – asustado se acerco a ella y se agacho dejando su espada a un lado.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y volvió a atacar en esta ocasión dando por fin a su objetivo. Ren estaba acuclillado por lo que cayó al suelo de espaldas. Kyoko aprovecho y se arrodillo aprisionando con sus pies su cadera y dirigiendo su espada hacia su cuello.

Ren se sorprendió. Pensó que ella lograría golpearlo unas cuantas veces, pero eso era demasiado, lo había tomado por sorpresa por completo.

-Valla, eres la primera que logra golpearme. Hahaha eres la primera que me derriba y amenaza. Eso fue genial.. pero por favor podrías retirarte, alguien se acerca. – le dijo Ren

Kyoko se Sonrojo y se levanto. Ren tomo su espada de bambú y empezó a correr. Kyoko también corrió aunque en dirección contraria. Pensó que Ren iría tras la persona que se acercaba pero se equivoco. Fue ella quien se dirigió por completo hacia Kanae. Quien enseguida Levanto la espada e iniciaron una lucha en donde Kyoko quedo ganadora.

Pasaron las horas restantes después de eso Kyoko no había logrado golpear a Ren ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera estuvo cerca de lograrlo.

Habían obtenido muchas pelotas todas. Aunque solo una obtuvo más.

-Felicidades, les dijo Ren una vez afuera del cuarto del laberinto. El día de hoy me han mostrado muchas cosas. Les diré los resultados más tarde.

"ya es tarde, las veré en horas distintas a Chiori-san la veré a las 9 . a Kanae-san a las 10 y a Kyoko a las 11. "

"tengo que hablar con ustedes, es algo importante. Y también les diré personalmente sus resultados en esta prueba. "

"bueno las veo al rato. Cenen ustedes. En esta ocasión no las acompañare, pero estará Yashiro. Así que váyanse a Bañar y ya luego las veo a cada una. Nos vemos. – les dijo con una linda sonrisa"

Ren se marcho. Ese día había sido complicado, no se esperaría que las cosas solo están empezando. Todo empeoraría mucho después. Se tenían que prepara. Todos.


	8. oscuridad en el corazón

Hola..! Perdonen la tardanza..! haha siempre digo eso…:P quería hacer más largo el capitulo.. Pero Cerebro-chan y yo ya estamos cansadas.. Espero poder continuar mañana… claro eso espero..:3

Bueno.. Basta ya.. Espero y les guste.. :3

….

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 9. Era la hora en la que tenía que ver a Chiori. Al final el punto de reunión había sido el comedor. En cuanto llego Chiori Ren dirigió a esta a un cuarto que estaba en la sala principal la cual no había visto nunca.

El lugar era no tan grande como todos los cuartos pero tampoco era pequeño. Estaba iluminado con una luz cálida. Esta luz apenas era suficiente para alumbrar el lugar.

Ren invito a sentar a Chiori en unos sofás individuales y así fue como iniciaron una charla.

-Chiori-san.. el día de hoy las he citado individualmente para hablar con ustedes… Chiori-san sus avances han sido muy buenos y lo digo pues a pesar de que su energía es positiva usted ha logrado aumentar la cantidad de esta.

"cuando empezó a practicar la cantidad de su energía era de 721 y en solo unos cuantos días su energía aumento una cantidad de 138 lo que significa que ahora ya es un nivel 3 con 859."

"En el último ejercicio mostro haber mejorado mucho, aunque aun no es suficiente hasta el momento tiene 17 puntos, sus amigas van adelantadas por muchos puntos. "

"como había mencionado la situación en la agencia ha empeorado. Han secuestrado a la nieta del presidente y habrá que salvarla. No es posible, pero el presidente me pidió que adelantara sus prácticas pues dentro de 2 semanas tenían que ya estar preparadas. "

"es probable que dentro de esas dos semanas a ustedes las adentren a las batallas… es por eso que le pregunto Chiori-san. Esta dispuesta a arriesgar su vida para proteger a los demás? Estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por alguien mas ya sea un conocido o no? Estarías dispuesta a pelear por el bien de los demás?"

-Yo… yo no lo sé.. no me creo preparada para hacer algo como entrar en pelea… yo no estoy segura. No quiero morir..

-Entiendo. Tranquila es solo que necesito saber todo esto para saber que es lo que puedo hacer. Tranquila te apoyare, ya veremos cómo salimos adelante. Ok eso es todo. De momento seguiremos con las prácticas. Puedes retirarte.

Chiori algo aturdida salió del lugar. Ella no sabía nada de todo lo que hablaba Ren. La aterraba la simple mención de la muerte. Sin duda alguna estaba asustada, recordaba haber visto a Ren cuando fue a rescatarlas, todo herido y escupiendo sangre. Esto no era un juego. Ella no estaba aun mentalmente preparada para enfrentarse a la realidad.

Ren por su parte estaba feliz, si esas chicas no deseaban ayudar el o el presidente no podría obligarlas. Eso las pondría fuera del peligro. Mientras más asustadas estuvieran sería mejor.

Faltaban 20 minutos para ver a la segunda de las tres chicas. Técnicamente les iba a decir lo mismo a las tres, pero el hecho de verlas por separado y prohibirles hablar de esto con las otras las ponía en una situación en donde verían el peso de todo de una forma más fuerte. Así se aseguraría de dejarlas fuera de todo. Todo era por su bien. El las metió en esto, y él las sacaría de ahí. No importaba como.

* * *

…

A las 10 de la noche Kanae fue guiada por Ren a la habitación a la que llevo a Chiori. Ren sentía más segura a Kanae que a Chiori. Al igual tomaron asiento.

-Kanae-san. Iré directamente con usted. En el poco tiempo que ha estado entrenando a aumentado mucho su energía. Empezó con una cantidad de 800 y ahora tiene 951. En total en todo este tiempo ha aumentado una cantidad de 151.

"una cantidad bastante alta, pero no es lo suficiente si usted inicia una lucha con alguien más. Yo podría vencerla fácilmente con gran parte de mi energía sellada. "

"la situación en la agencia ha empeorado….."

Ren le dijo lo mismo que a Chiori.

-Entonces qué dices Kanae-san.. estas dispuesta a dar tu vida por proteger a personas que no conoces?. Darías todo en una batalla que no te concierne?

-No conozco por completo la situación actual Tsuruga-san. Todo esto es algo nuevo para nosotras, pero al final de cuentas tenemos que enfrentarlo. No estoy segura de dar mi vida por alguien mas.. pero si puedo ayudar, creo que valdría la pena intentarlo. Puede que sea muy débil, pero con el tiempo mejorare. Y sé que si esta persona, el enemigo gana. Todos estaremos en peligro. Al final de cuentas es algo de de una u otra forma nos concierne, cierto Tsuruga-san?

-Bueno, es cierto que el mundo caería en una inevitable guerra si no logramos detenerlo a tiempo. Pero al final de cuentas esto no es algo que les concierne. Todo fue porque yo..

-Usted nos salvo. De no habernos ayudado en ese entonces nosotras estaríamos muertas o algo peor. Por eso creo que al final de cuentas le debemos mucho y por eso nos esforzaremos en ello.

-Eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

Ren la vio marcharse. Decidió no seguir en su intento fallido de causarle miedo, bueno si tenía miedo, pero no se había rendido como esperaba. Al final pensó que al tratar de asustarla más lo único que lograría con ella sería hacerla que se aferrara más a continuar. Eso sí que era complicado.

Empezó a toser. Cada vez estaba peor. Sus heridas cuando por fin se habían curado había estado entrenando por su propia cuenta. Había logrado recuperar una parte de su energía perdida. Pero a pesar de ello a consecuencia se había ganado muchas heridas.

En fin. Muy pronto tenía que ir por Kyoko. Se levanto con trabajo y se fue a reunirse con ella. Ya más tarde Yashiro lo curaría y estaría como nuevo para el siguiente día.

* * *

…

Kyoko llego a las 11 como había acordado con Ren. Estaba nerviosa. Siempre estaba ligeramente nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él. El motivo era sencillo. Lo veía como un poder más grande y eso la intimidaba un poco.

Por fin llego Ren y al igual que a las otras dos la guio al mismo cuarto. Kyoko se dio cuenta de que Ren estaba algo raro y se preocupo.

Cuando llegaron al igual tomaron asiento.

-Mogami-san. Yo… este.. a cierto. Todo este tiempo que ha estado entrenando su energía ha estado aumentando. Cuando llego aquí tenía 879 de energía. Y en el momento tiene ahora 1038. Ha aumentado todo este tiempo una cantidad de 159 en su energía. Eso es mucho. Su nivel se encuentra ahora en un nivel 5. Ya te podrías considerar un agente de alto nivel. Además de que su energía es negativa y gracias a esto su energía puede aumentar aun más. En estos días le enseñare a curar las heridas junto con Kanae-san quien al igual que usted tiene la energía negativa."

"Mogami-san la situación en la agencia ha empeorado…"

"Mogami-san.. Yo necesito saber si usted está dispuesta a dar todo en una batalla que no le concierne… estaría dispuesta a dar su vida por personas que no conoce?"

-Yo.. Tsuruga-san. Que pensó en el momento en el que nos ayudo?

-Yo.. no lo sé. Solo actué impulsivamente.

-Bueno, sea cual sea que haya sido su verdadero motivo. Usted nos salvo y no nos pidió nada a cambio… además justo ahora nos está ayudando sin importar cuales sean las consecuencias de esto.

"Sin usted estaríamos muertas desde el momento en el que nos salvo. Sin usted ahora estaríamos en peligro. Moriríamos sin siquiera saber la verdad de nuestras muertes"

"usted nos ayudo y yo también quiero ayudar a las personas que estén en peligro"

-Entiendo su punto de vista Mogami-san pero a decir verdad…

Ren se doblo y volvió a toser. Estaba mareado. Sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Ren se paro y Kyoko lo siguió solo para detener su caída. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Kyoko no se podía mover a causa de que el peso de Ren le impedía moverse.

-Tsu.. Tsuruga-san.. está bien?

Ren no respondió, se dio cuenta de que respiraba agitadamente. Sentía el cuerpo de este bastante caliente. Toco su rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo. Tenía fiebre. Siguió tratando de moverlo y quitárselo de encima, pero no pudo. Paso bastante tiempo en lo que trataba inútilmente de moverlo, se tranquilizo y se puso a sentir las energías de su alrededor buscando y esperando que alguien se acercara y fuera en su ayuda. Sintió la energía de Ren subir y bajar. Era algo raro y mareante de ver.

Se enfoco en las energías que podía sentir en dirección a la puerta, pero su visualización aun era muy mala apenas alcanzaba a ver uno o dos metros atrás de la puerta y sin duda nadie se acercaba ahí. En cada momento sentía el cuerpo de Ren mas caliente. Tenía que llevarlo a curar lo más pronto posible.

A Kyoko se le vino a la cabeza el curarlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Pero no sabía cómo. Si tan solo pudiera regresarle la conciencia podrían moverse.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ocurrido lo de Ren. Kyoko no pudo más y decidió intentarlo. Recordó que cuando Ren la había curado había puesto sus manos sobre su herida y de estas había salido una luz. Tal vez si se concentraba..

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentro en tratar de devolverle la conciencia.

Una luz empezó a salir de sus manos. Se empezó a sentir completamente agotada, Cerró los ojos. Por un momento pensó en dormirse, pero tenía que hacerlo despertar.

Kyoko se mareo y empezó a tener visiones de personas heridas, de sangre. Veía desde un ángulo en el que parecía que era ella quien las golpeaba y asesinaba. Todo se volvió oscuro y tenía miedo. La oscuridad era causada por la sangre de todas esas personas que empezaba a tragarla.

"Tsuruga-san" pensó incapaz de gritar o de emitir sonido alguno…

Un susurro… ese susurro se volvió más fuerte.

"Sal de aquí.!.. No tienes derecho de entra a mi mente. Sal ahora mismo..!"

Esa voz era de Ren. Se empezó a sentir impulsada de ese lugar. Era algo confuso, como si algo tratara de aventarla muy muy lejos de ese lugar en el que estaba. Sin poder aguantarlo mas poco a poco vio como todas esas visiones se alejaban y como volvía a su propio cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos.

-Tsuruga-san? – dijo temerosa Kyoko.

Aun estaban en esa misma situación. Escucho un gruñido y feliz sintió como Ren empezaba a volver de la inconsciencia.. Pero esa felicidad le duro poco.

-Maldición. Mogami-san! Como se le ha ocurrido hacer algo tan peligroso! Si hubiera permanecido más en ese estado se hubiera quedado atrapada entre mis recuerdos!

"Maldición! Nunca he dejado que nadie se adentre a mi mente. Has perturbado lo único que había protegido durante mucho tiempo!"

-Lo.. lo siento. .. yo.. yo..- Kyoko se encontraba aterrada, sentía la furia de Ren.

-Está bien. Calmémonos

-Tsuruga-san, podría por favor… moverse..- dijo Kyoko después de varios segundos.

-Lo intentaría. Perdón pero sacarte de mi mente me a costado bastante caro. E agotado mucha energía. Demonios, lo que me había costado recuperar esa energía. Pero está bien. Apuesto que tú tampoco te puedes mover.

-No, no puedo.

-Agh..! y Yashiro no va a llegar hasta en la mañana. Tratare de rodar para quitarme de encima.

Después de varios intentos Ren consiguió quitarse de encima.

-Sabes es inútil tratar de pedir ayuda. Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Será mejor que aprovechemos el tiempo y durmamos un poco.

-Esta… cierto Tsuruga-san tiene fiebre. Será mejor que trate de..

-Es inútil. No lo lograras. Aun si consigues moverte no llegaras mas lejos de esa puerta, mejor conserva esas energías para mañana.

Kyoko no se rindió. Tenía que refrescarlo o aunque sea tenía que calentarlo para que sudara y se le bajara la fiebre. Ella traía puesta una chamarra y llevaba dos playeras.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro quitarse la chamarra y la playera quedando únicamente en camisa. Su cara se puso roja. Pero dejo a un lado sus pensamientos, lo más importante ahora era ayudar a Ren.

-Mogami-san que hace?

-Trato de ayudarlo así que vuelva a dormir.

-Pero si duermes así te resfriaras…

-Eso no me importa.

Le coloco la playera y la chamarra encima. Sin fuerzas se dejo caer a un lado de Ren. Más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Después de varios minutos en silencio el cansancio venció a ambos.

* * *

…

Las otras dos chicas estaban preocupadas. No sabían si ir a buscar a Kyoko o no. Después de pensarlo decidieron no molestarlos. No sabían que pudo haber ocurrido pero no podía haber pasado nada grave.

Ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas esperando a Kyoko la cual nunca llego.

En la mañana al igual que siempre llego un Yashiro sonriente.

-Chicas levántense. Las veo en el comedor… y Mogami-san?

-No lo sabemos. Desde ayer no aparece…

-Está bien. Ahora la busco, por favor prepárense, llegue un poco tarde y ya se les hizo tarde perdonen. El desayuno ya está servido.

-Está bien.

Ambas chicas apresuradas se cambiaron y bajaron al comedor el cual estaba desierto. Había cuatro platos servidos con comida. Rápidamente tomaron su desayuno.

-No los encuentro. No se preocupen ahora mismo los encuentro… por favor váyanse marchando si es necesario yo llevare a Kyoko y a Ren así que no se preocupen.

-Esta bien, gracias Yashiro –san. Perdone las molestias.

Yashiro asintió y siguió con su búsqueda. Recordó que Ren hablaría con ellas. Pero en donde?.

Siguió buscando cuando se le ocurrió un lugar en el que podrían estar. Por fin acabo su búsqueda. Sorprendido los encontró. No pudo sonreír pícaramente. Maldosamente tomo varias fotos de esos dos durmiendo.

Kyoko usaba el hombro de Ren como almohada. Eso sí que era raro de ver. Lentamente despertó a ambos chicos que con trabajo abrieron los ojos.

-Kya..! yo.. yo .. perdóneme Tsuruga-san… - le dijo una Kyoko muy sonrojada y apenada.

-Está bien. Yashiro a qué hora es?

-Falta una hora para que empiecen sus clases..

Se escucho un grito. Kyoko no podía creerlo llegaría tarde.

-Ya sé. Yashiro ayuda a Kyoko llevaba a su habitación. Crees que puedas llevarnos?

-Eh.? Si claro.

-Está bien. Entonces apurémonos.

Kyoko con trabajo se paro y con ayuda de Yashiro logro llegar hasta su cuarto. Se cambio en un tiempo record y enseguida bajo a desayunar. Su cabello era un desastre por eso rápido lo amarro en un chongo.

Cuando bajo encontró a un Ren que se acomodaba la corbata. Se sonrojo al verlo. Desayunaron rápido y después de hacer unas cuantas cosas más salieron de la casa en el auto de Yashiro.

Varias calles antes Ren se bajo del auto. No podían verlos llegar juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la escuela Kyoko agradeció a Yashiro. Tenía diez minutos para llegar al aula. Eso era fácil para ella.

-Espera. Mogami-san. A Ren se le olvido esto. Por favor se lo podrías entregar. Es un poco de comida y vitaminas. Por cierto a ti también te puse vitaminas, es para que recuperes tu energía. Se siente bastante baja. Ya pediré explicaciones luego. Pero corre pues se te hace tarde.

-Está bien. Yo se lo doy. Gracias Yashiro-san!

Kyoko salió disparada hacia su aula. Apenas alcanzo a entrar antes que el profesor. Sus amigas se alegraron de verle, aunque ella sabía que le esperaba un largo día.

-Buenos días. Jóvenes el día de hoy les tengo una noticia. El fin de semana se va a realizar un festival. Sabemos que es un poco injusto, pues les vamos a dar muy poco tiempo para organizar todo. Pero espero que puedan hacerlo. Todos los profesores ayudaremos con lo que podamos… bueno empecemos..

Así fue como paso el tiempo.

Llego el receso y junto a este el interrogatorio para Kyoko también llego.

-Kyoko-chan que paso? Anoche no llegaste nunca?

-Yo.. – Kyoko se puso del color de tomate hasta las orejas.

-Wow… cuéntanos que paso?

-Yo.. eto… yo.. es que mientras hablaba con Turuga-san.. auch.. – Kanae le dio un codazo – perdón.. no se en que pienso. Ayer mientras hablaba con Katsuki-san se desmayo. Pero cuando trate de detener su caída ambos caímos al piso y yo no podía quitármelo de encima.

-Entonces pasaste toda la noche con Katsuki-san? Que envidia.. – Chiori hizo un puchero.

Kyoko sintió algo raro en la atmosfera pero enseguida esa sensación desapareció.

-Cierto. Luego les cuento bien todo… yo tengo que entregarle una cosa que se le olvido a Katsuki-san

Kyoko se logro zafar de sus amigas y fue a buscar a Ren. No lo encontró por los alrededores y decidió buscarlo en su salón. Ren estaba rodeado de chicas. Eso sería difícil. De pronto sintió un aura de odio. Ese odio se dirigía hacia ella. Busco el motivo de este y lo encontró sentado en la ventana mirando hacia ella.

-Que paso Kyoko? Es que acaso vienes a disculparte? Ha.

Sho se empezó a acercar a ella. El odio de Kyoko también fluyo a través de su ser.

-Ja. Como si me importara buscarte. En realidad no vengo por ti.

Ambos habían caminado hasta llegar a un pasillo que por su suerte estaba vacío.

-Enserio? Entonces… acaso vienes por ese tipo.. Katsuki… te gusto pasar la noche en su cama..? al final no eres más que una chica estúpida que no piensa en más que en el amor!

Kyoko se acababa de dar cuenta de lo descuidadas que habían sido. No se habían asegurado de que nadie los escuchara. Así que ese sentimiento que tuvo fue el de Sho escuchando su conversación..

-Mogami-san se encuentra bien? – era Ren.

Ambos miraron al hombre causante de su conflicto. Que peor momento para aparecerse.

-Tu maldito…

-No se te ocurra decirle algo a Katsuki-san..! solo márchate!

-Claro para que puedan quedarse solos y luego..

Sho se quedo estático y asombrado. Kyoko le había dado una cachetada.

-Katsuki-san. Por favor sígame.

Kyoko y Ren se alejaron dejando a un Sho más furioso (si es que eso es posible).

Kyoko le entrego a Ren lo que Yashiro le pidió y se despidieron sin decir nada más.

La semana paso Rápido. Iban a la escuela y en las tardes practicaban. Su entrenamiento era cada vez más complicado a medida en que ellas mejoraban sus habilidades. Habían empezado a hacer batas en las que siempre peleaban Kanae con Chiori y Ren con Kyoko.

Después del incidente del día martes Kyoko había mantenido un poco de distancia con Ren. Aunque en la escuela ellos se habían tenido que unir más pues a sus grupos les correspondía arreglar varios pasillos.

El viernes por la noche Kyoko no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentía algo raro. Muy pronto algo ocurriría.

* * *

…

Sho no podía dormir. Maldecía a Kyoko por ello. No podía negarlo, lo ponía furioso verla con ese tipo. Sus celos iban cada vez en aumento. No podía más. Salió del edificio con cuidado de no ser visto.

Se detuvo en un árbol. Una persona con una capucha negra estaba ahí, parecía como si lo esperara.

-Quien eres tú?- le grito Sho al desconocido.

-Quien soy yo?. Yo te ayudare. Quieres desacerté de ese tipo… valla yo los he observado… si no te das prisa ese tipo la hará suya..

-Eso no lo permitiré.

-Pues si no quieres que eso ocurra… ven aquí.. yo te puedo ayudar a acabar con el.. yo te daré el poder que deseas..

-Seguro que yo podre con ese tipo? – le pregunto Sho cegado por los celos

-Ha. Podrás con él y con quien te lo propongas.. además creo que ese tipo merece algo mucho peor.. o tal vez ella por dejarse engañar por alguien como él. Puede ser que ese tipo ya la haya hecho suya..

-Está bien… pero que debo de hacer…

-De momento tu no tienes que hacer nada. En cuento despiertes… creo que podrías darle una lección a esos tipos.

Sho sintió a ese tipo cerca de él. Muy cerca. Algo penetro en su mente. Su conciencia se desvanecía dejando un único pensamiento..

Matar a Katsuki y hacer sufrir a Kyoko.

* * *

…

Maria trataba de zafarse de sus cadenas. Estaba atada a la pared con unas cadenas que les sujetaban ambas manos. En el tiempo que llevaba ahí había sido una tortura. Esos tipos le hacían cualquier cosa para sacarle información. Pero ella moriría antes de soltar algo que pondría en peligro a su abuelo.

Solo rogo porque su rescate llegara pronto y si no era el caso que al menos su conciencia se desvaneciera de una forma rápida y sin tanto dolor..


	9. Heridas parte 1

:( e de decir que este capitulo me a costado mucho trabajo. pero el motivo fue que mi Word no servia... y lo intente hacer directamente... claro.. todo iba perfectamente... hasta que se cerro (cerré sin darme cuenta) la pestaña en donde lo estaba escribiendo... ya lo iba a acabar... :( hahaha todo por mi torpeza... y cerebro-chan se molesto un poco pero con un poco de chocolate logre en contentarlo de nuevo..:).. pero aun así.. Cerebro-chan y yo daremos lo mejor para que esta quede bien..:)

.

* * *

.

- Ren que ocurre?

- ... que paso?

- has estado distraído.. te preocupa algo?

- no nada, continua en lo que me decías.

A Ren si le preocupaba algo, desde la tarde había tenido un extraño presentimiento. no sabia de que era, bueno en realidad si lo sabia y eso hacia que se preocupara mas. al final de cuentas su presentimiento tenia un nombre y ese era Mogami-san. esa chica siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas o en medio de situaciones extrañas, como no preocuparse por ella?

ademas, Ren había prometido que la protegería. bueno era su trabajo proteger a las tres chicas pero en especial a ella, mas allá de ser una orden del presidente, desde que se había enterado que Kyoko era aquella niña que conoció cuando tenia 12 años había querido protegerla al grado de estar todo el día con ella, vigilando que nada malo le pasara. esa chica lo ayudo mucho cuando niños, técnicamente los momentos que habían pasado juntos era lo único que había disfrutado realmente. Kyoko había sido su luz y acababa de descubrir que aun lo era. esa chica siempre lo hacia sentirse bien y al mismo tiempo tan mal.

no podía evitar sentirse enfadado cada vez que veía al tal Fuwa Sho. en realidad Ren no sabia con exactitud que es lo que había pasado entre ellos. el recordaba que de niña a Kyoko se ponía muy feliz siempre que hablaba de su Sho-chan.

pero ahora todo había cambiado. había observado que Kyoko siempre que veía a Sho su ser irradiaba siempre ira y al mismo tiempo dolor. como odiaba a ese tipo, sabia que el sentimiento del dolor que demostraba Kyoko en su cara era causante de ese tipo.

- entonces me dijeron que lo mejor seria rendirnos.. en verdad me molesta mucho su actitud no crees? ... Ren. Demonios que te tiene tan preocupado y distraído. creo que no me escuchaste nada de lo que te dije cierto?

- eh.? a perdona. esta bien, perdona. es que estoy muy preocupado por..

- ya sabia yo que tenias algo. uuu y al parecer estas preocupado por alguien, que raro en ti. tal vez por una chica?

- que no.. esta bien te diré si quitas esa cara - Yashiro enseguida cambio su cara de Fanboy a una un tanto seria - me tiene muy preocupado Mogami-san. no lo se es extraño. tengo un presentimiento que no me gusta nada.

- valla así que una de las tres... que raro en ti verte preocupado por alguien. aunque creo que ya lo sabia. desde el miércoles no te has despegado de Mogami-san en los entrenamientos.

En los últimos días ademas de hacer el ya conocido entrenamiento del laberinto habían entado practicando batallas uno contra uno. Ren había dicho que seria un desperdicio de tiempo si solo dos peleaban mientras que la tercera solo observaba y así sucesivamente, así que Ren también entreno con ellas. Ren se había emparejado con Kyoko y no había dejado que esta peleara con alguien mas.

- bueno eso fue por que Mogami-san es un nivel 5. suponiendo el caso de que fuera a batalla ira hasta al frente del batallo como todos los demas nivel 5 y es por eso que creo que necesita ser preparada mejor.

- bueno. pero no hay mucha diferencia entre un nive en la batalla. no crees que también deberías de entrenar a Kanae-san?

- yo... este... esta bien. me preocupa mucho Mogami-san y sera mejor que cambiemos de tema o me molestare mucho contigo..

-esta bien. por cierto como va el asunto de Maria?

- seguimos igual. todo se esta complicando mucho. pero a decir verdad espero que esto no se demore mucho. temo que vean a Maria como un centro de información y que le hagan cosas para que ella hable. claro como es Maria se que no dirá nada, pero no me gusta que sufra. en verdad, te juro que atrapare a los malditos que se la llevaron.

- bueno Maria es una niña fuerte y es muy querida por el director. por cierto hay muchos que están en contra de hacer tanto escándalo por una simple niña.

- si pero sabes que rescatar a Maria no es lo único que vamos a conseguir. el que se llevaran a Maria en realidad solo a adelantado los planes del presidente. si conseguimos acabar ese lugar conseguiríamos acabar con una de sus grandes fortalezas. ahí se concentra gran parte de su poder si podemos acabar con este seremos capaces de obtener un poco de ventaja en esta batalla. esto nos podría dar un paso para la victoria.

- o la derrota. sabes esto un arma para nosotros.. pero un arma de doble filo. solo hay dos opciones o ganamos o perdemos. esos tipos nos doblan en numero, en verdad crees que los derrotemos? ademas si nosotros fallamos en esta misión nuestro equipo quedaría reducido a un numero muy bajo.

- si, pero que mas podemos hacer? esperar hasta que se hagan mas grandes y sean tan numerosos que simplemente no representemos nada para ellos mas allá de una simples moscas?

- bueno si tienes razón. pero aunque acabemos con ellos estos se pueden recuperar de una forma fenomenal. hay tanta gente con oscuridad en sus corazones. ellos podrían encontrar gente para su ejercito en cualquier esquina. mientras no acabemos con el..

- si lo se. no sabes cual arrepentido estoy de no haberlo matado en aquel entonces. si yo no hubiera sido tan débil... tan cobarde esto no estuviera pasando. sabia perfectamente que el representaría un gran problema en el futuro y aun así no acabe con el por mi propio miedo.

- no Ren tu no acabaste con el por que no eres un asesino. Nosotros no asesinamos. castigamos a los principales del caos y a las personas inocentes las regresamos a su vida normal. eso es todo. no tienes por que culparte de esto. no ere.. no somos unos asesinos.

- no son unos asesinos... yo no podría decir l... sabes olvídalo. me tengo que retirar. tengo misión.

- Ren porvafor no te sobre esfuerces. esto es mucha carga para una simple persona.

- no puedo. daré todo de mi. claro que a mi también me gustaría dejar algo de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. pero no puedo. necesito ir a la escuela para proteger a esas chicas. necesito entrenarlas para así aligerar un poco mi estupidez por haberlas metido en este tipo de líos. necesito ir a las misiones por que sin mi muchas personas morirían, por que quiero recuperar a Maria. simplemente ahora no puedo darme el lujo de descansar.

- esta bien. pero se prudente y cuídate mas. al menos quiero que mañana no vallas a la escuela escurriendo sangre... por cierto mañana es el festival no? que crueles fueron por hacer que se aprendieran una obra en 4 días. como demonios le has echo para aprenderte de memoria tus diálogos? si no tienes ni un segundo libre en todo el día.

-a sido fácil. soy bueno memorizando.

- ha. que gracioso sera verte. pero bueno ya vete o te regañaran por llegar tarde. por cierto vuelve temprano para que cure tus heridas... o al menos ... para que no vallas tan mal. puedo sentir tu cansancio a leguas de ti.

-esta bien ya me voy. no te preocupes llegare temprano.

Ren se levanto y salio de la casa. habían varias formas para llegar a las misiones. pero sin duda alguna la que mas le gustaba a el era la de volar. con el invento que le habían dado podía llegar en cuestión de minutos y ademas siempre le daba un buen panorama de la batalla.  
y eso era justo lo que hacia ahora. observo la situación desde los aires; habían varios grupos de personas peleando y otras zonas estaban desiertas. la batalla en esos días se habían hecho en las tardes y noches hasta el amanecer. se permitía descansar en las batallas. era como una tregua de tiempo, aunque ese tiempo se empleaba mas bien para recolectar fuerzas, armas y cuerpos.

el día de hoy tenia una misión especial la cual era tirar las paredes de la muralla que protegía el interior de su refugio.  
volvió al suelo e inicio a luchar. su especialidad era la de acabar de un solo golpe. aquellas personas que se cruzaban en su camino caían al suelo inconscientes.

empezó a avanzar hacia la muralla. ayudando a todos aquellos que observaba en peligro pagando un precio por ello. siempre que se interponía en algún ataque a muerte de alguien terminaba con alguna herida.

Al salvar a una chica le habían cortado en la frente, la sangre inutilizo uno de sus ojos. se acerco a dos personas que peleaban sin observar su exterior.  
solo vio la luz de la explosión mientras era sacado volando por esta. quedo inconsciente unos cuantos segundos. en cuanto volvió a la conciencia se levanto desequilibrado. la explosión habían lastimado sus oídos y por la caída tenia mínimo la muñeca rota.

siguió luchando todos estaban tratando de ayudarle abriéndole paso a través de la multitud.

alcanzo las paredes de la muralla. coloco las bombas de la forma indicada. una vez que se aseguro que nadie resultara herido salio corriendo con la cuenta regresiva pisando le los pies.

nuevamente la explosión lo saco volando. se impacto con mas fuerza al suelo. las bombas eran mas fuertes estaba contento de seguir consciente. al levantarse descubrió feliz que había funcionado. una parte de las paredes de la muralla había sido destruida y su interior seria conquistado por ellos.  
se levanto cojeando y se adentro al refugio de sus enemigos. después de varios minutos de pequeñas luchas un joven con aspecto cansado se lanzo contra el con espada en vuelo listo para matar.

apenas esquivo el golpe por puro reflejo. se empezaron a atacar esquivando y lanzando golpes con la espada los cuales esquivaban por inercia. en cierto momento de su batalla ambos chicos no lograban esquivar del todo los golpes recibiendo rasguños por todas partes.  
un destello distrajo a Ren. el dolor nublo por un momento su visión. el joven de cabello café y aspecto cansado había aprovechado su distracción y lo había atravesado con su espada a la altura del abdomen.

En cuanto retiro su espada Ren cayo al suelo. su sangre empezó a manchar el suelo. todo se volvía rojo de una forma estrepitosa.

- maldito asesino. Muérete!

Un nuevo entrechocar de espadas. Ren esquivo ese golpe que iba directo a su cuello. estaba aun en el suelo.

- a quien llamas asesino... -dijo Ren con una sonrisa un tanto malvada - si quieres que sea un asesino te daré el gusto de morir por mis manos.

Ren aun mas rápido que antes hirió al joven en un cotado. el chico cayo al suelo de rodillas por el dolor. su cara mostraba miedo.

Un Ren fuera de control volvió a herir al joven esta vez atravesándolo con una herida igual a la que el le había provocado a el. Después de cansarse provocando le nuevos cortes al joven decidió acabar por fin con su vida dirigiendo su espada al cuello de este.

- detente!

unos cuantos centímetros mas y el joven hubiera sido muerto. Ren volteo a ver al responsable de aquella voz. Era tan solo una de sus compañeras. esta mostraba una cara de terror. Ren consternado por esa cara sin saber lo que había ocurrido bajo la vista y descubrió su espada manchada con sangre ajena a la de el.

Como asustado de esta aventó la espada lo mas lejos que pudo. bajo mas la mirada y vio al joven con muchas heridas de muerte.

Actuó sin pensarlo, solamente pensando en ayudar a aquel joven. se arrodillo frente a este y empezó a curar sus heridas quedándose sin fuerzas y acabando con tres de las lineas de energía que tenia selladas. con eso solo le quedaban cuatro lineas de energía. había gastado mucha energía curando al chico pero al menos este ahora viviría.

Que demonios le había pasado?

no recordaba lo que había hecho. creyó que se había desmayado después del golpe que el joven de cabellos cafés le había asestado. pero que demonios pasaba?

lo había atacado inconscientemente?

No.

Demonios. Ren asustado pensó en esa posibilidad. no podía creerlo. era posible. sin duda alguna. Él se estaba saliendo de control. no podía permitir que Kuon su otro yo tomara posesión de su cuerpo otra vez. sabia que en algún momento de su vida algo así ocurrirán. El a lastimado a muchas personas en el pasado que han dejado una huella imborrable y completamente temida para el: Kuon.

Cayo al suelo sin energías.

- Señor se encuentra bien? por favor regrese. no se preocupe, yo me encargare de terminar de curar a ese chico. debería descansar tal vez el cansancio esta afectando su criterio. pero quien soy yo para decir algo así? por favor regrese, usted ya nos a ayudado bastante y ya a cumplido con su misión el día de hoy ademas ya amaneció.

- esta bien. por favor cuida bien de el. tal vez tengas razón y es el cansancio. gracias. me retiro.

Ren volvió a sacar el invento que le ayudaba a volar y se elevo en el cielo alejándose de l batalla y de toda aquella confusión.  
.

* * *

Kyoko no podía dormir. después de cierta hora se había rendido y se había puesto a hacer otras cosas. para no despertar a sus amigas se había puesto a practicar el sentir la energía de las cosas. desde hace unos cuantos minutos por fin había logrado hacerlo sin la necesidad de cerrar los ojos.  
empezó a sentir una energía. era bastante débil pero la sentía. curiosa se sentó en su cama. quien sera a esas horas de la madrugada? después de esforzarse mas descubrió que esa energía era de Ren.

Por un motivo desconocido salio de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba esa energía.

- Tsuruga-san! se encuentra bien?

Kyoko miraba horrorizada a un Ren cubierto de sangre sosteniendo su abdomen de donde empezaba a salir aun mas sangre. el suelo se empezaba a llenar de este liquido rojo.

- Kyoko-chan... te gustaría aprender a curar?  
.

* * *

esto no es todo. a decir verdad e cacharon mientras escribía en la noche (siempre me dicen que me duerma temprano..) y después de regañare me mandaron a dormir.. pero bueno les dejo esto por aquí... es la primera parte. mañana lo mas probable hago la continuación.. (eso espero... )


	10. Heridas parte 2

Hola perdonen la demora.. a decir verdad no hubo internet en mi casa y hoy llego. pero bueno.. Cerebro Chan esta enojado conmigo.

Gracias por aquellas personitas que siguen mi historia y dejan Reviews pues hacen que Cerebro-chan se inspire y deje de lado nuestra rivalidad para crear los capitulos..:3

bueno espero que disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

_**Heridas Parte 2**_

.

.

-Eh?

Kyoko se había sorprendido por aquello. Ren le enseñaría a curar, claro que ella quería aprender el como hacerlo, pero en esa situación no se creía capaz de hacerlo pues por lo que suponía a quien curaría seria a Ren.

ella no se sentía aun con la capacidad de curar a alguien, además Ren parecía muy mal herido. Pensaba que si hacia algo mal lastimaría a Ren y creía que quien estaba mas capacitado para curarlo era Yashiro. Ella podía aprender en cualquier momento y en diferentes condiciones.

-yo... este... Por que no lo cura Yashiro?

- Yashiro aun no llega a la casa y pienso que si mis heridas continúan sin ser curadas podrían afectar mi cuerpo y ya no podría ser curado como se es debido.

Ren se maldecía internamente por su tonta excusa que le había dado para prácticamente obligarla a aceptar . Para el seria fácil curarse a si mismo, no necesitaba de nadie para hacerlo. Pero por un extraño motivo se sentía extraño y no quería separarse de Kyoko, tenia miedo de si mismo y solo la compañía de esa chica podría calmar su cansado corazón.

Kyoko de pequeña para el había significado la luz que guió su existencia. Pero la Kyoko de ahora representaba algo mas grande que no podía simplemente definir. El pensó que desde hace mucho tiempo ya había perdido todo lo que tenia, todo lo que le importaba, a todos los que le importaban. Pero esa chica por causas del destino había vuelto a su lado convirtiéndose en lo único importante que aun tenia de su vida pasada.

Kyoko por su parte no se imagino que lo anterior fuera una mentira, en cuanto escucho aquello abrió mucho los ojos y el rostro se le lleno de preocupación. al final decidio ayudarlo.

Kyoko se sentia extraña. acababa de pasar por su mente que si dejaba solo a Ren en esos momentos este desaparecería. Desde que lo vio había visto en sus ojos un brillo que ella nunca antes había visto en alguien mas. Era un brillo que le causaba escalofríos.

- porfavor?

- Claro. Porfavor Tsuruga-san enséñeme como curar.

Al final a Kyoko no le había quedado otra opción que aceptar sin importar su propio miedo. Lo ultimo que este le había dicho le había recordado cuando un niño pequeño le pide a su mama que duerma con el por que tiene miedo de quedarse solo en la oscuridad y de que algo malo ocurra.

- gracias... vamos a mi habitación.

Eso ultimo volvió a desconcertar un poco a Kyoko, pero ya no tenia marcha atrás. Ren empezó a subir las escaleras y ella lo siguió. Se detuvo en una habitación, pidió que lo esperara y cuando salio llevaba una pequeña caja de madera.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo y se detuvieron en la penúltima puerta. entraron al espacioso cuarto. Ren se sentó al borde de la cama dejando la caja a un lado de el.

Kyoko se quedo un poco sorprendida por el tamaño de la cama la cual le parecía extraño. en su vida había visto una cama tan grande.

Ren le indico que se sentara a un lado de la cama.

- esta caja tiene varias cosas que pueden ayudarte para curar a alguien, ya sabes en donde esta por si en algún momento el cual no espero lo necesiten.

- si, gracias.

- esta bien.. empecemos. - abrió la caja - aquí hay vendas y pomadas para la cicatrización y también hay medicina para cuando se infectan las heridas.

" en si la medicina para dolores mas simples están en un cajón en el comedor. Ahora, ves estas jeringas, quiero que tengas cuidado con ellas contienen energía comprimida. pueden ser de mucha ayuda."

"esto te lo digo por que lo vamos a necesitar. te voy a inyectar esta energía pues el curar a alguien puede llevarse mucha energía y no quiero que te desgastes en esto. esta energía a pesar de que se puede inyectar y utilizar no es como si fuera tuya por eso llega el momento en el que tu cuerpo lo rechaza y es por eso que no sirve para aumentar la cantidad de la energía de las personas."

" bueno puede que sirva cuando la energía guardada es tu propia energía. pero eso ya lo veremos luego. "

"bien te explicare el como curar. Lo que tienes que hacer primero es concentrar tu energía en tus manos, para hacer esto es como si mandaras parte de tu fuerza a tus manos, es algo extraño pero si ves tu propia energía es mas fácil dirigirla a la parte de tu cuerpo que quieras. porfavor inténtalo"

Kyoko sin saber exactamente a que se refería Ren se concentro, como ya era capaz de ver su propia energía sin la necesidad de cerrar los ojos los mantuvo abiertos. Una parte de su energía se empezó a concentrar en sus manos y estas empezaron a brillar. Kyoko se dio cuenta de que ese era el brillo que había visto cuando Ren la curo a ella.

- perfecto, ahora esto mas allá de curar te ayudara a ver.

- a ver... a que se refiere?

- si te ayudara a ver la herida, que tan profunda es, que tanto afecta al cuerpo, cuando se sabe esto es fácil curar. solo te tienes que concentrar en sellar con tu energía los músculos, arterias, piel, tejido. lo que sea que se halla visto afectado por la herida.

- ok, creo que entiendo.

- esta bien, que te parece si te inyecto la energía y empezamos... creo que seria bueno que empezaras con cortes pequeños que no sean tan complejos. te parece?

- si claro.

Ren saco una de las jeringas que contenían la energía comprimida. Le pidió el brazo de Kyoko desinfecto su antebrazo con un poco de alcohol y con mano experta le inyecto la energía.

Kyoko se sintió extraña con esa sensación. sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a llenar de una fuerza que a pesar de ser poca cantidad se sentía poderosa y misteriosa.

- muy bien, que te parece si empiezas con los pequeños cortes de mis brazos.

Kyoko asintió, se levanto de la cama para quedar frente a Ren. observo sus brazos dejando de lado las heridas mas superficiales. empezó con un corte que tenia en el brazo.

Coloco sus manos como recordaba que Ren había puesto las suyas antes. concentro esa energía desconocida para su cuerpo en sus manos y enseguida sintió la herida. podía sentir como el musculo se había dañado ligeramente, así que sin pensarlo y sin comprender lo de todo empezó a sellar con su energía la herida.

Cuando pensó que ya había acabado con esa herida limpio la zona con una tela. satisfecha vio como el lugar en donde antes se encontraba la herida ahora solo quedaba una pequeña linea rosada.

- valla. eso a sido muy bueno, muy brillante. esta es la primera vez que veo que alguien en su primera vez lo logre con satisfacción.

- gracias... yo seguiré curando sus heridas, no le importa que deje de lado las que parezcan mas superficiales?

- claro que no, porfavor has lo.

Kyoko siguió con su tarea. por fin había alcanzado el área de los hombros, por fin ambas manos quedarían descartadas pues ya estaban curadas hasta los hombros.

- porfavor... Tsuruga-san.. yo... este... su .. su pla.. playera..

Kyoko no podía con la vergüenza, ya lo había visto sin playera antes, pero esta era la primera vez que no estaba con sus amigas.

- aa.. si claro.

Ren se empezó a quitar la playera. Kyoko completamente roja empezó a curar sus hombros para proseguir con las heridas que tenia en su pecho. Ren se sentía aliviado con su tacto cálido, en ocasiones su aroma le llegaba y sin darse cuenta se perdía en el. Por un momento pensó en abrazarla, se sentía tan solo y confundido desde que se había alejado del campo de batalla que sin darse cuenta sentirla cerca suyo lo confortaba de una manera que nunca pensó.

Kyoko al llegar a su herida del abdomen quedo horrorizada. esta era la peor herida que había encontrado y eso que se había encontrado con heridas bastante malas. esta herida lo atravesaba por competo.

-Tsuruga-san, podría porfavor darme mas energía, la que me dio ya se me acabo.

-esta bien, gracias Mogami-san, creo que ya has aprendido a curar, porfavor retírate, muy pronto llegara Yashiro y acabara con el trabajo.

- no lo haré. no lo dejare, en especial con esa herida tan fea que tiene en el abdomen.. porfavor, permita me terminar de curarlo.

-esta bien. - le dijo Ren suspirando.

Al final de cuentas el se había metido en aquella situación solo. no quería que se fuera, solo era que si ella se quedaba por mas tiempo no tardaría de perder el control y abrazarla. Saco una nueva jeringa y se la puso a kyoko, esa era la cuarta que usaban. La energía que se podía conservar en las jeringas eran en cantidades de 100. sin duda alguna el curar a una persona equivalía a mucha energía. con suerte tenia muchas jeringas guardadas con su energia.

Kyoko feliz y con nuevas energías empezó a curar su herida, le costo mucho trabajo de concentración para poder sellar todo lo que se había visto afectado por el corte. tardo mas tiempo de lo que pensaba y cuando termino estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente. a pesar de que había tratado de curar por completo la herida de Ren no había podido cerrarla de todo. Ren en ese momento le explico que esa herida tendría que volverse a tratar por la noche para que al fin pudiera cerrarse. Kyoko le coloco una venda para que el esfuerzo no volvieran a abrir la herida.

Al final siguió curando sus heridas. el rojo de sus mejillas se paso a sus orejas cuando este se quito los pantalones para que curara las heridas en sus pies. Claro Ren aun llevaba un short, pero para Kyoko era demasiado.

Siguió curando sin decir nada de su propio cansancio y al final termino de curar todas sus heridas.

Satisfecha se volvió a sentar en la cama completamente agotada.

- Mogami-san, creo que has estado mucho tiempo curándome, porfavor duerme un poco antes de ir a la escuela. Si quieres quédate aquí para que no despiertes a tus amigas, yo tengo que ir a realizar una llamada.

"Gracias por lo que hiciste, mas allá de curar mis heridas me has ayudado mucho y de varias formas. gracias, en verdad gracias. as que porfavor descansa"

Ren salio del cuarto cuando ella se quedo dormida. no negó su propuesta, sabía que esa chica ya no tenia fuerzas si quiera para moverse. Y no era que ya no tuviera energía, pues su energía no se había desgastado, solo que el curar a las personas en si resultaba bastante desgastan te.

Al salir entro a un baño que estaba en una de las habitaciones vacías. tomo una ducha rápida, se coloco el uniforme, se puso su espada al cinto y salio.

Camino por el pasillo hasta la habitación en donde había sacado la caja, y volvió a dejarla en su lugar. también saco varias jeringas y se empezó a inyectar su propia energía para restablecerla.

Se concentro y volvió a sellar su energía recuperando las líneas que había perdido.

Bajo al comedor y se encontró con Yashiro.

- por que no subiste?

- por que vi que tenias compañía, hubiera sido muy descortés de mi parte aparecerme por ahí.

- claro que no. hubieras evitado que esa chica se hubiera desgastado tanto.

- curo tus heridas?

-si, así es. no se como lo logro, pero al final consiguió curar todas mis heridas, es alguien realmente impresionante. trate de que se detuviera pero no lo logre.

- y como esta ella?

-cansada. pero creo que en una hora sera capas de recuperarse. o al menos eso espero, hoy es el festival.

- cierto. como hoy van a llegar dos horas mas tarde.. Ren sera mejor que te duermas. llevas varios días sin dormir. porfavor aprovecha este tiempo y descansa un poco. aunque sea recuéstate en el sillón.

- esta bien, a decir verdad si estoy bastante cansado.

Yashiro sonrió pues por primera vez Ren iba hacer lo que el le decía. Ren se fue a la sala principal y se recostó e el sillón mas grande. y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido antes de lo que pensaba.

su sueño se vio perturbado por una pesadilla, la cual mas allá de ser una pesadilla era el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la batalla. le asustaba la brutalidad de su otro yo. se asustaba de no tener la fuerza necesaria de vencerla. en medio de su sueño sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, sin saber quien era saco su espada y ataco a esa persona.

.

.

* * *

.

Yashiro al igual que las otras veces fue a despertar al par de chicas que al igual que en otra ocasión se preguntaban en donde estaba Kyoko. Yashrio les dijo que iría a despertarla y las dejo.

Fue y despertó a Kyoko quien se levanto un poco cansada pero ya mejor que hace varias horas atrás. estaba apenada por quedarse dormida en la cama de Ren, pensó que lo primero que haría seria disculparse con el en cuanto lo viera.

kyoko alanzo a sus amigas en la ducha y como imaginaba le esperaba una larga sesión de preguntas.

- Kyoko-san, por que no estabas en la mañana?

-este.. yo.. en la madrugada me desperté por que no podía dormir y mientras practicaba el sentir la energía sentir una energía extraña y fui a ver quien era y.. resulto ser Tsuruga-san pero estaba muy mal herido y me pregunto que si quería aprender a curar y yo acepte y lo cure pero cuando termine estaba tan cansada que sin darme cuenta me quede dormida en su cuarto.

- wow..! Tsuruga-san te enseño a curar, que genial. y Tsuruga-san?

-no lo se, no estaba cuando Yashiro-san me despertó.

Las chicas siguieron cuestionando a kyoko hasta que acabo su ducha. Se colocaron sus uniformes y bajaron hasta el comedor. donde los esperaba Yashiro.

- cierto. Mogami-san, podrías porfavor despertar a Ren, se quedo dormid en el sillón.

Kyoko sintiendo se culpable fue hasta donde estaba Ren. Quería disculparse con el, por su culpa el había tenido que dormir en el sillón. si no fuera tan torpe.

Ren estaba dormido, su rostro tenia el ceño fruncido. le toco el hombro para no despertarlo de una forma calmada.

Lo ultimo que sintió fue que estaba en el suelo y una espada apuntaba su cuello.

-Tsu.. Tsuruga-san!

-eh? ah, Perdón Mogami-san. yo.. me asustaste.

Ren quito su espada y la volvió a enfundar. le dio la mano a Kyoko. Kyoko vio su mano frente a ella, noto que la mano de Ren estaba temblando. Ren le había dicho aquello, pero a decir verdad estaba bastante nervioso a causa de su sueño, aunque en parte si se había asustado.

-Tsuruga-san, se encuentra bien?

-por que lo preguntas?

-es que.. esta temblando...

Ren se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero sin duda alguna si estaba temblando. enseguida trato de calmarse y cambiar el rumbo de la situación.

-yo.. estoy bien, vamos a desayunar o se nos va a hacer tarde.

- esta bien.

Kyoko sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Ren desayunaron y prosiguió su actitud hasta que se marcharon a la escuela. En cuanto llegaron (cada uno por su propio lado) todos se ocuparon con sus propios asuntos por el festival.

Kyoko corría por el patio pues le habían encargado entregar una caja al edificio B. Se escucharon gritos cuando una parte en reconstrucción se vino abajo. los fragmentos de cemento y de metal cayeron al suelo aunque un gran fragmento de cemento iba dirigido hacia Kyoko. esta se había paralizado del miedo, sin saber exactamente que hacer. cerro los ojos esperando el dolor del golpe y la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

* * *

Ren caminaba por el patio tratando de memorizar la ultima parte del guion de la obra que presentaría con su grupo. Vio a Kyoko que corría en dirección a un edificio, y asustado vio como se derrumbaba una parte del edificio. Vio una parte del cemento que caería sobre Kyoko, esta asustada no se había movido esperando un golpe tal vez mortal. sin pensárselo se lanzo contra ella y alcanzo a sacarla del lugar del choque en ultimo momento.

Rodaron un poco por el suelo y se quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Ren fue el primero en despertar, al parecer se había roto la muñeca (de nuevo) y sentía la sangre caer por su rostro. Enseguida checo rápido a Kyoko, al parecer se había fracturado un pie y tenia uno que otro rasguño y moretón. un poco aliviado de que no había sido tan grave cargo a Kyoko y se la llevo a la enfermería.

Cuando kyoko despertó se disculpo por dar tantos problemas. Ren le curo el pie pero le dijo que tenia que fingir que lo tenia lastimado. Así que salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas. Ese día la escuela cerraría esa área esperando que ningún accidente ocurriera de nuevo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los alumnos el día se había visto manchado por el accidente. cada uno realizo sus actividades, así finalizo el día en clases.

el trió se dirigió a la casa de Ren ayudando a kyoko pues llevaba muletas. en cuanto llegaron a la casa comieron.

Ren las cito en la sala principal.

- yo, creo que su energía esta llamando la atención, sera mejor que les enseñe como sellarla o podrían atraer problemas.

"muy bien para sellar la energía lo que necesitan es concentrar su energía, en especifico una cantidad de 100 en su brazo. tendrán que mantener la energía hasta que esta se concentre y sea absorbido por la línea negra que ya conocen, porfavor inténtelo"

Las tres chicas lo intentaron, a kyoko le pareció muy fácil pues ella ya sabia concentrar su energía en alguna parte de su cuerpo, solo tardo unos segundos en aparecer la marca negra. Para las otras dos fue mas difícil y les tomo varios intentos antes de que lo lograran.

- muy bien. - les dijo Ren cuando ya todas tenían una linea negra en su brazo. - Kanae-san, quiero que haga tres líneas mas, Chiori-san quiero que haga dos líneas mas y Mogami-san quiero que haga cinco líneas mas.

cuando las chicas terminaron ya era bastante tarde para intentar entrenar, así que pasaron la tarde de hablando de cosas sin mucho interés.

- por cierto, que habrá pasado para que se cayera la construcción. por lo que se es muy difícil que algo así ocurra. Kyoko-san, creo que en realidad tienes una mala suerte.

- no fue un accidente.

-por que lo dice Tsuruga-san?

-por la forma en la que se cayo. es simplemente imposible que algo así ocurra. -cerro sus puños- alguien tiro la construcción y al parecer con intenciones claras.

-intenciones claras?

- bueno, yo... solo son suposiciones, pero sera mejor que nos vallamos a dormir temprano, mañana si hay que pararnos mas temprano. hasta mañana, que descansen.

Las chicas siguieron a Ren y se fueron a dormir. Chiori y Kanae pensaban que había sido un accidente pues creían imposible que alguien haya querido hacer daño a su amiga. pero Kyoko en cambio pensaba lo mismo que Ren, no había sido un accidente, pero aun así se preguntaba quien lo había hecho y porque? eso lo sabría el siguiente día.

En la mañana como ya es costumbre las levanto Yashiro y se ducharon y cambiaron. desayunaron rápido y salieron de la casa. en el lugar en donde dejaban a Ren para que no las vieran juntos se despidieron.

-adiós, cierto. Mogami-san, ten cuidado el día de hoy. Me gustaría .. quiero que vallas a mi salón a las 4 tengo algo que hablar contigo. no habrá nadie, así que no hay problema. nos vemos luego. vallan con cuidado.

Pasaron el día con las mismas actividades del día anterior. A la hora indicada Kyoko se dirigió al salón de Ren, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por alguien. esta persona la jalo y la llevo a otro salón que al igual que todos los de ese piso estaba vacío.

- demonios, Sho suéltame!

Kyoko se sentía insegura a su lado sin pensarlo sintió su energía y se atuso por la cantidad de esta.

-que demonios quieres?

- nada con importancia.

-entonces me voy.

kyoko camino/corrió hacia la puerta del salón, pero Sho la jalo del brazo y la tomo por la cintura. Sus ojos se veían raros. Kyoko se quedo de piedra al sentir los labios de Sho aprisionar los suyos. Ambos iniciaron una batalla mental que al parecer estaba ganando Sho.

.

.

* * *

.

Ren estaba preocupado Kyoko no había llegado. pensando que algo malo le había pasado empezó a sentir la energía de las cosas cuando sintió la energía de Kyoko se alegro pero se pregunto que energía estaba con ella, estaba llena de oscuridad.

asustado por kyoko salio corriendo al lugar, lo que vio le lleno los ojos de una furia y celos que no conocía en si mismo. Kyoko y Sho se estaban besando y ella no hacia nada por evitarlo, era muy diferente a la situación que imagino encontrar.

Molesto se iba a retirar pero volvió a sentir esa maldad del cuerpo de Sho. Y se detuvo en su salida.

Sho soltó a Kyoko y esta escupió e el piso. Tenia una mirada de furia.

- Maldito Sho!

Sho sonrió y volvió a tomar la cintura de esta, pero Ren detuvo ese movimiento y atrajo a Kyoko para si.

- tu.. Fuiste quien causo aquel accidente.


	11. el Preludio de la contienda

Hola, me escape para dejar esto por aquí. Cerebro-chan me pidió que continuara mas tarde, así que si me es posible actualizare en la noche... :3 de momento les dejo este adelanto a petición de Cerebro-chan. bueno me voy... espero cumplir en esta ocasión.

Que tengan un lindo día y las veré por la noche/madrugada..:3

* * *

**_Capitulo 10: El preludio de la contienda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

- haha... pensé que nadie se daría cuenta.

Kyoko se impacto por eso, así que la persona que había provocado el accidente había sido Sho. no podía creerlo.

- Maldito, por que lo hiciste?

- por que?, no lo se, solo me dieron ganas de tirarte algo encima y eso fue lo primero que vi. ademas con esta nueva fuerza que tengo solo eres una mosca a comparación mía.

Ahora el impactado había sido Ren, el alma de Sho había sido corrompida por el mal. ya no tenia escapatoria.

- Maldito, me vengare de esto y te destruiré. haré que te arrodilles ante mi poder, por todo lo que me has hecho!

-hahaha como si eso fuera posible, por lo que veo tu fuerza es minúscula ni siquiera sobrepasa la normalidad, eres una inútil si piensas que me podrás vencer.

-Mogami-san, marchémonos.

Ren intento jalar a la chica pero esta estaba un tanto perdida en su ira. Después de varios intentos mas Ren molesto cargo a la chica en su hombro escuchando los reclamos de esta se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida.

Sho molesto por que lo estaban ignorando les lanzo un cuchillo que llevaba guardado en su zapato. Ren lo detuvo con la mano sin siquiera inmutarse.

-cuando quieras lastimar a alguien, por que no pruebas lanzando cosas a los puntos débiles del cuerpo. si me odias acaba conmigo, pues ahora tu eres mi enemigo.

Sho solo pudo observar como esa persona se marchaba con Kyoko aun en el hombro. Sabia que si se quedaba ahí podría intentar de nuevo atacarlos, pero el trato que había hecho con esa persona implicaba que se tenía que marchar. Esa persona le había dicho que si le seguía podría volver a pelear con Tsuruga Ren así que solo le quedaría prepararse para esperar el momento adecuado para volver a atacar.

.

* * *

.

.

Ren dejo a Kyoko en el inicio de las escaleras. Kyoko noto que este estaba molesto pero no dijeron nada pues no sabían que decir. Aun tenían responsabilidades con sus respectivos grupos así que se marcharon aun con la incomodidad siguiendo sus pasos.

El día finalizaría como en todos los festivales con una fogata en medio del patio principal. todos se encontraban emocionados a causa del exito del festival aunque Kyoko se encontraba un tanto deprimida, no por causa de Ren, sino por que había perdido el control enfrente de Ren.

Al finalizar las chicas marcharon a la casa de Ren, cuando llegaron la cena estaba ya servida y Ren las esperaba con una sonrisa que al igual de deslumbrante era completamente falsa.

- hola, tomen asiento. Tengo algunos asuntos que tratar con ustedes.

Las chicas se sentaron preguntándose como Ren había llegado mas rápido que ellas. Ren por su parte se encontraba bastante molesto. El día se había manchado con el incidente de Sho y para terminar con broche de oro el presidente le había pedido algo un tanto fuera de lugar.

Todos comieron con una charla animada del festival. en cuanto acabaron Ren las llevo a la sala de entrenamiento.

- muy bien, el día de mañana y pasado mañana no asistirán a la escuela.

- por que? a ocurrido algo?

- A decir verdad si a ocurrido algo. El presidente las requiere...desde mañana en la noche .. en una batalla. por eso quiero dedicar el día de mañana a pulir unos detalles que mi inquietan y por la noche nos dirigiremos a la batalla.

"esta batalla es muy importante y por tal motivo no va a ser nada fácil. Recuerdan que les comente que habían secuestrado a la nieta del presidente. pues en estos últimos días hemos tratado de recuperar a la chica. pero nuestras fuerzas están disminuyendo."

"nuestros hombres llevan mucho tiempo peleando sin oportunidad de descansar como es debido. por lo que se a decidido realizar una batalla definitiva. esta se va a dar el martes y el presidente quiere que nos presten su fuerza para pelear pues mientras mas personas tengamos tenemos cierta posibilidad de ganar."

"la gente con energía suele animar a los que ya estaban peleando, al parecer no quiere y por supuesto yo no permitiré que ustedes se pongan en peligro. por eso quiero que siempre sigan las ordenes de quien este arriba de ustedes."

"en realidad las batallas siempre tienen un orden. los nivel 5 siempre van al frente de la batalla abriendo camino entre los enemigos. los nivel 4 son el apoyo de los nivel 5, los nivel 3 acaban con los enemigos que hayan pasado por alto los nivel 5 o 4. los nivel 2 se encargan de vigilar el campo de batalla para tener un control de la situación. y los nivel 1 se encargan de llevar a los heridos o a los enemigos ya vencidos al centro de nuestras fuerzas."

"como ya saben nosotros no matamos a nuestros enemigos, usualmente solo los dejamos inconscientes pero estas personas en ocasiones despiertan y nos atacan por la espalda, por eso los nivel 1 se encargan de llevarlos a un lugar seguro "

"yo o quiero que vallan al frente de batalla. eso sería muy peligroso pero como no se pueden quedar haciendo alguna tarea de nivel bajo por eso le pediré a alguien que se encargue de cuidarlas."

"en este caso Chiori-San creo que los encargados del nivel 3 es Hikari, una chica bastante capaz, necesito que cumplas las ordenes de esta chica quien se que te traerá a casa sin heridas. EL encargado de guiar a los nivel 4 es Yashiro, por favor Kanae-san sigue sus ordenes, se que el te pondrá mucha atención. "

"Mogami-san el encargado de los nivel 5 es Takeshi, Por favor ten cuidado con el, es un tanto atrevido con sus acciones, pero estaré cerca por si se presenta algún problema. "

-Turuga-san.. usted es nivel 5?

-Eh..? a cierto, nunca les e hablado de ello. hay un nivel arriba del 5 y se conoce como 5s en este nivel solo hay tres personas contándome. EL primero es la mano derecha del presidente, es llamado Sebastian. EL segunda es Kuu Hizuri y el ultimo soy yo. de los tres solo Kuu-san y yo asistimos a batallas. Sebastian usualmente solo se encarga de proteger al presidente. aunque en este momento Kuu-san esta en el hospital pues fue gravemente herido en una batalla hace una semana...

Las tres chicas notaron como Ren ponía una cara un tanto melancólica. Querían preguntar mas pero Ren les corto dejando en claro que no deseaba hablar del tema.

-muy bien, ahora.. las batallas se han estado peleando con armas blancas. necesito que escojan una espada y alguna daga. también necesito poner a prueba algunas habilidades con ustedes. Sigan me "

Ren las llevo a una de las puertas a las que nunca habían entrado, cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron por la cantidad de armas que había en su interior. Ren las guió a una pared que estaba repleta con espadas de varías formas.

Ren les pidió que escogieran una, que probaran su peso y su utilidad.

Cuando las chicas escogieron sus respectivas espadas Ren las volvió a guiar afuera del cuarto. El también llevaba las manos repletas de armas.

- muy bien muéstrenme lo que escogieron. -Ren dejo en el suelo lo que llevaba y se acerco a ellas empezando por Chiori.

-valla. -le dijo Ren cuando tomo la espada de Chiori. - Es una Claymore, una espada Escocesa. Este tipo de espada necesita las dos manos para blandir la, tiene una empuñadura de gran longitud que te permitirá hacer varias maniobras sin la necesidad de forzar tu propio cuerpo para realizar los ataques. Creo que has hecho una gran elección suponiendo tu tipo de pelea.

-muéstrame tu espada - le dijo a Kanae quien le tendió esta en cuando el se acerco lo suficiente para tomarla- Ha, buena elección, esta se conoce como ninjaken es un sable japones, es mas corto que una Katana. Por lo que e visto en tus entrenamientos es que tienes mucha agilidad. sin duda alguna esta espada te ayudara mucho en el combate.

- Muy bien, solo falta la tuya. - Re llego hasta Kyoko y sin necesidad de de tomar su espada hablo- Hum.. no me esperaba menos. una Katana. también un sable japones. un solo filo y es la mas pesada de las tres espadas. Por lo que e visto en tus enfrentamientos conmigo es que usas mucha fuerza a la hora de dar tus golpes, en la batalla estarás enfrente de la contienda, por tal motivo necesitas una espada resistente y que te ayude en la batalla, creo que has hecho una buena elección. mi espada al igual que la tuya es una katana.

"muy bien, ahora que escogieron sus armas les ayudare a perfeccionar el uso de estas pues encontraran que sera completamente diferente a las espadas que usamos en los entrenamientos. por eso necesitaran acostumbrarse."

Ren camino hasta donde había dejado las demás armasen el suelo y les pidió que se acercaran.

- estas son unas dagas. son bastante especiales pues su resistencia es superior a una daga normal. Estas quiero que las usen solo si es necesario. a lo que me refiero con esto es solo si llegan a perder su espada.

Ren les entrego una daga a cada una.

- ahora las dagas van colocadas con un cinturón que les daré. este cinturón tiene un pequeño botón, tienen que apretarlo por tres segundos y me mandara a mi una señal, quiero que lo usen cuando se sientan en peligro yo estaré enseguida a su lado.

después de explicar unas cuantas cosas mas de las armas Ren decidió ponerlas a entrenar.

Entrenaron peleando como ya era costumbre uno contra uno, aunque en esta ocasión Ren si cambiaba las parejas. Cuando Ren peleo con Kyoko este daba ataques mas rápidos y con mas fuerza que apenas le daba tiempo de responder o de esquivar sus ataques.

Pasaron la noche entrenando y por la mañana decidieron descansar un poco, pero después de unas horas de sueño y de una ligera comida continuaron entrenando.

por la tarde Ren les enseño a usar el artefacto que le permitía volar para así poder llegar al lugar de la batalla. como esta requería de energía Ren les había inyectado energía para practicar y habían acordado que también les inyectaría energía para cuando se marcharan y así las chicas llegaran con las energías completas.

A las 7 todos se prepararon, se pusieron una ropa negra que Ren les había entregado. esta tenía una tela especial que las protegería de quemaduras con fuego y era bastante resistente. Alas 8 Ya estaban cambiadas y con sus armas puestas listas para marcharse. Ren llego con ellas y asi se lanzaron en camino a su primera batalla.

Ellas llevaban un sentimiento de miedo pero al mismo tiempo se sentían preparadas. Ren en cambio iba completamente preocupado. algo ocurriría nuevamente sus vidas cambiarían a causa de la guerra. una guerra que por primera y ultima vez no ganarían.


	12. En el fulgor de la contienda

Hola.. como prometí aquí esta el próximo capítulo.. Por cierto creo que desgaste mucho a Cerebro-chan... hahaha pero quedo contento con el resultado.. espero y también les guste el resultado.. por cierto.. presiento que el final se acerca... no es cierto.. aun no se cuanto más aré sufrir a estos pobres personajes..pero bueno.. basta de habladurías.. que disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.

.

.

* * *

Amm.. me equivoque en esta parte en el capitulo anterior gracias a alguien me di cuenta..:3 bueno aquí esta la corrección.

"Algo ocurriría nuevamente, sus vidas cambiarían a causa de la guerra. Una batalla que por primera y ultima vez no ganarían"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**En el Fulgor de la contienda.**

Vislumbraron desde el aire el campo de batalla. Este se mostraba ahora vacío pues el inicio de la contienda se daría a la media noche y aun faltaban dos horas para ello. Las chicas vieron a varias personas recogiendo cuerpos y llevándolos a un sitio apartado.

El aire estaba lleno de un olor raro, olía a pólvora y en algunas partes del campo abierto estaba siendo devorado por el fuego. La muralla que ahora estaba mas destruida mostraba su majestuosidad conforme se acercaban.

-Olvide decirles algo! -les grito Ren desde el aire- Aquí me llaman por un nombre clave... a partir de ahora díganme por favor B.J.!

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron su camino. Empezaron a bajar hasta dejarse caer en un área que estaba ocupada por un gran numero de personas.

Se quitaron el artefacto que les había dado Ren y lo siguieron a través de las líneas de personas. Estas en cuanto los miraban dejaban lo que hacían y le hacían una reverencia. Ellas se sentían extrañas siendo observadas por todas, al final de cuentas no sabían la verdadera importancia de Ren para todos en las batallas.

A pesar de estar con el y conocer todo lo que conocían aun desconocían bastante cosas pues en realidad solo habían hablado de ese mundo al cual pertenecía Ren, pero nunca habían estado en realidad en el. Ahora comprendían al ver a las personas heridas y llenas de tierra, lodo y sangre seca que no iba a ser nada agradable.

Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos morados se les acerco sonriendo.

-B.J.! cuanto tiempo. Por un momento creímos que no vendrías. supimos que en la batalla anterior tuviste problemas.

-Así fue, la batalla anterior fue bastante dura, pero no ha de que preocuparse, desde hoy me ocupare de seguir abriendo camino y se que recuperaremos a Maria.

-Eso esperamos, aunque por como estamos no hay mucha probabilidad de eso.

-Venga, en cuantas ocasiones no nos hemos visto en este tipo de situacion? auqnue estemos en desventaja se que lograremos cumplir con nuestros objetivos. Por cierto ya da orden de ir agrupando a las personas, falta muy poco para la batalla y tenemos que prepararnos.

-enseguida señor.

El joven se alejo y ellos siguieron caminando. Se detuvieron ante una chica un tanto atractiva.

-Hikari.

-B.J. le puedo ayudar en algo?

-Eso espero. Porfavor déjame presentarte a alguien. -Ren jalo a Chiori al frente de el - esta chica es Amaniya Chiori, es una de mis protegidas. Te pido que te encargues de ella. Escúchame, si a esta chica le ocurre algo por algún descuido de ordenes, no creo que al presidente le agrade mucho, ni a mi tampoco. Te pido que la cuides, entendido?

-En..Entendido señor! - La chica se sentía intimidada por la mirada de ese hombre.

-Muy bien, Chiori-san, quedas en sus manos. si nos disculpas nos tenemos que retirar.

-ah.. si claro, Porfavor B.J.-san, Kanae-chan, Kyoko-chan.. tengan cuidado..

Las chicas le dijeron lo mismo a la chica y se alejaron junto con Ren dejando a Chiori atrás.

Siguieron pasando entre personas y llegaron hasta donde estaba Yashiro.

-B.J! Ya llegaste, me alegra.. Hola Kanae-san, Mogami-san..!

-Oye Yashiro, te encargo a Kanae-san, por lo que mas quieras, protege la con tu vida si es necesario, entendiste?

-Claro que si, yo me encargare de todo.. todos volveremos.

-así sera. Bueno Mogami-san hay que seguir.

-Moko-san..! porfavor cuídate!

-Tranquila, nos vemos luego.

La peli negra asintió y se marcho junto con Ren.

Volvieron a caminar y llegaron ante un joven bastante alto y pelirrojo con ojos verdes. El hombre los vio con curiosidad.

-B.J. se le ofrece algo?

-así es Takeshi. -Ren coloco a Kyoko enfrente de el - esta es Mogami Kyoko, escúchame bien, si le pasa algo a esta chica te aseguro que no saldrás bien de aquí.

-valla amenaza.. pero quien es esta chica?

-es una de mis protegidas y le debo la vida -el otro joven abrió mucho los ojos y Kyoko lo miro confundida- así que espero que la trates bien, estaré todo el tiempo observando. entendido?

-si, claro que si B.J. yo me encargare de cuidarla en especial si ella salvo su vida. me encargare de que nadie le quite el ojo, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-esta bien, eso espero. tengan suerte en la batalla, les abriré camino y sin duda traeremos de vuelta a Maria.

-así será señor.

Ren asintió y se marcho dejando sola a Kyoko con ese hombre quien la miraba sorprendido.

-valla, así que existe alguien que haya salvado a B.J. que intrigante, tranquila chica, conmigo estarás a salvo.. por cierto, amarra tu cabello no deseamos que sea cortado por alguien o si?

-no, eso no seria bueno señor.

-ha, esta bien, colócate atrás de ese grupo, sigue mis ordenes y todo saldrá bien, si en la batalla te separas el punto de reunión va a ser al amanecer afuera de la muralla, ahí nos reagruparemos y ya veremos que hacer dependiendo del estado de los demás, ten cuidado.

La chica asintió y se fue caminando hacia donde le habían indicado.

El tiempo paso rápido para todos. Ren había estado de un lado para otro con el único fin de animar a las personas que arriesgarían sus vidas en ese día.

Al llegar la media noche empezaron a moverse Ren iba hasta en frente seguido por todos los demás. El enemigo al igual que ellos se habían agrupado y avanzaban para proteger la muralla.

Ambos bandos corrieron, unos gritando y otros manteniendo toda la concentración. Las primeras filas impactaron con el enemigo, creando una colisión de un poder inmensurable. la tierra se estremeció con el impacto de las espadas, los gritos de guerra se confundían con los de dolor.

Ren se enfrentaba a varios enemigos a la vez, como iba enfrente del batallón significaba que era la cabecilla y por tal motivo una cabeza con mucho valor para el enemigo.

Kyoko por su parte solo había enfrentado a tres personas a las cuales acabo con rapidez, Kanae solo se había enfrentado a dos personas y la segunda le había supuesto esfuerzo, Chiori solo había peleado con una persona y le había costado trabajo vencerla.

Siguieron avanzando y con Rapidez conquistaron nuevamente la muralla adentrándose en su interior. Ren empezó a ayudar a los grupos que por falta de espacio o a causa de los enemigos se habían replegado en los alrededores.

los nive peleaban dentro de la muralla. los demás niveles defendían el exterior. Ren había perdido de vista a las tres chicas pues se había adentrado bastante en búsqueda de Maria.

Kyoko corría a orillas del interior de la muralla, vio a una persona y esta la vio acercándose a ella con intenciones claras. Ren les había dicho durante la tarde que antes de enfrentarse a un enemigo revisaran su energía, si esta era mayor a la de ellas se dirigieran a otro sitio y no se enfrenten a ellos.

Esta persona por su desgracia tenía una energía mayor a la de ella, trato inútilmente de perder lo pero este la detuvo con un ataque directo a su hombro. A Kyko no le quedo mas opción que interponer su espada para evitar el golpe. Kyoko se perdió en el deseo de sangre de los ojos de su enemigo cuando este alcanzo a herirla en el muslo. El dolor la cego por unos instantes en las que su enemigo la tiro al suelo listo para acabar con ella.

Kyoko no se quedaría quieta, se volvió a levantar y ambos volvieron a lanzar golpes, él atacaba y ella esquivaba. Kyoko solo buscaba un error de su parte. Ren les había dicho que aprovecharan la fuerza del enemigo y la usaran en su contra, que no lucharan poder contra poder.

En un descuido de parte de él Kyoko aprovecho y o alcanzo en el pecho tirando lo en esta ocasión. Sin dudarlo lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente.

Kyoko saco rápidamente una venda y se la puso en la herida para evitar que esta sangrara, luego se curaría, no tenía tiempo para eso. Volvió al campo de batalla ayudando a un nivel 4 y así siguió avanzando.

Faltaban unas cuantos minutos para el amanecer. Todos tenían un lugar de reunión así que poco a poco se volvieron a ver pequeños grupos reunidos alrededor de la muralla.

Kyoko quería curar sus heridas que a pesar de no ser tan graves para detenerla sabía que estaba perdiendo sangre y después tendría que pagar por las consecuencias. Ren les había dado varias jeringas para que ellas se curaran sin desperdiciar su energía curándose. Así que Kyoko se quito las improvisadas vendas y se empezó a curar.

- Valla, veo que en realidad eres muy buena. No sabía que podías curarte. por un momento me preocupe pues te perdí de vista a ti y a tu energía, como te encuentras?

- Bien, gracias señor.

- ok bueno, seguiré viendo a mis hombres, disculpa pero después de 20 minutos reiniciaremos la batalla, no sabemos en que momento se acabe del día, pero esto se tiene que acabar hoy.

-Entiendo, gracias por avisarme.

Takeshi se marcho dejando sola a Kyoko. Se sentía sola pues no conocía a nadie. Había intentado dos veces iniciar conversación con algunas chicas pero estas simplemente siguieron en lo suyo ignorándola completamente. La pelinegra suspiro.

- Hola Mogami-san! - era Ren. - como te encuentras?

-Yo estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse.. y usted, como se encuentra Tsuruga-san?

-Yo.. estaré bien. Por cierto acabo de ver a Chiori-san y a Kanae-san, Cure a Chiori unas heridas que tenía y Kanae ya se había curado cuando llegue con ella. Por cierto en esta segunda fase de la batalla vamos a adentrarnos todos los nive ten cuidado, adentro del lugar es más peligroso que en el patio.

- Gracias por sus preocupaciones, creo que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero, bueno me tengo que marchar a ver la situación, nos vemos más tarde, te cuidado.

-Gracias, también tenga cuidado Tsuruga-san.

Pasando los 20 minutos todos se levantaron y con nuevas ordenes se dirigieron al interior de la guarida de los enemigos. Entraron en grupo pero conforme se iba avanzando nuevamente cada uno se quedo inmerso en su propia lucha.

Después de varias horas de una lucha intensa Ren vio a Kyoko quien peleaba con una joven bastante fuerte. Kyoko acabo con ella, tenia nuevas heridas aunque no parecían graves.

Ren siguió avanzando pero de detuvo de golpe cuando encontró lo que había estado buscando por un buen rato. Por fin había sentido la energía de Maria. Se sentía débil pero por fin ya sabía hacia donde dirigirse.

Kanae seguía a Yashiro, por petición de este los dos iban juntos protegiéndose espalda con espalda. en el camino se encontraron con Ren quien corría hacia un pasillo.

- BJ!

Ren se detuvo sonriente y se acerco a ellos.

- Veo que se han acoplado, gracias cierto comunícate con Hikari y dile que necesito que se comunique con el presidente y que pase el mensaje a todos los jefes de los niveles.

-Que quieres que le diga?

- Que e encontrado a Maria, me dirigiré hacia donde esta, en cuanto este de nuevo con nosotros quiero que empiecen a retirar las fuerzas para salir de aquí, estamos muy débiles como para tratar de aniquilaros, de momento por el daño que les hemos causado mínimo tienen que salir de este lugar y buscar un nuevo refugio. eso nos dará la ventaja. bueno, yo me marcho.

Ren siguió corriendo enseguida Yashiro cumplió las ordenes de Ren renovando las fuerzas de sus compañero con la nueva y buena noticia. Yashiro siguió a Ren junto a Kanae a pesar de haberlo perdido aun sentía su energía y la seguiría por si necesitaba ayuda.

Ren en medio de su camino se encontró con Takeshi y Kyoko quienes al parecer acababan de terminar con sus contrincantes.

-Hola, necesito su ayuda.

-En que podemos ayudarlo BJ

-Acabo de encontrar a Maria y me dirijo hacia allá pero esta custodiada por 5 personas y se ven bastante fuertes y no quiero que por no poder acabar con ellos rápidamente dañen a Maria, así que necesito que me presten su fuerza.

-Con gusto Bj.

Con eso los tres corrieron, Ren los guiaba, acababan rápido con quien se les interponía, Ren podía sentir la energía de Yashiro bastante cerca, así que siguió con paso aun mas seguro.

Después de correr por más tiempo se encontraron frente a una gran puerta de metal la cual Ren destruyo con unas pequeñas bombas. Los tres se adentraron a la gran habitación.

-Valla, no me esperaba menos del conocido BJ, Bienvenido seas, ya nos habíamos cansado de esperar, creo que unas horas más y hubiéramos matado a la chica.

Reino se adelanto de los otros cuatro. Sacó su espada y con la mirada invito a Ren a iniciar una lucha. Ren saco su espada.

- Mogami-san, en cuanto tengas oportunidad saca a Maria de aquí- le dijo Ren con un susurro apenas audible para la chica. ella asintió.

Ren corrió hacia Reino y este lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, después de varios golpes en el que Reino se vio en desventaja los otro cuatro dejaron su lugar y atacaron.

Miroku junto con Reino empezaron a alternar sus ataques contra Ren. Los otros tres atacaron a Takeshi, si bien eran fuertes apenas con la energía de los tres apenas rebasaban por poco la energía de Takeshi.

Kyoko viendo el ataque decidió ir por la niña que colgaba de la pared al parecer inconsciente. Se alerto al escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo y apenas alcanzo a desenfundar su espada para detener un ataque.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer a su atacante, el odio inundo su ser y empezó a atacar a aquel ser despreciable con más violencia que antes.

-Que paso Kyoko, estas feliz de verme?

-Maldito Sho!

Volvieron a atacarse, Kyoko había perdido su motivo y solo quería acabar con aquel ser que la repugnaba tanto. Volvieron a atacarse Kyoko le asesto un golpe en el costado que alcanzo a Sho, este para contra atacar lanzo un golpe hacia su hombro que ella esquivo con un nuevo ataque.

Ren acababa de sentir la nueva parecencia pero también noto algo que no vio al inicio. Era una bomba que estaba en cuenta regresiva. la bomba estaba colocada detrás de la pared de donde se encontraba Maria. Solo 5 minutos para salvarla.

Preocupado vio como Kyoko no daba indicios de querer dejar de pelear, podía sentir su odio hacia aquel tipo. Pero Ren no había sido el único en fijarse en ella, Reino se estaba deleitando con su odio y sed de venganza, por un motivo se sentía atraída a esa chica, en cuanto esta empezó a emanar aquel odio de su cuerpo ella lo había atraído de una forma en la que por poco deja el combate y se lanzaba contra ella.

Takeshi peleaba en defensiva, necesitaba que se acabara todo en cuanto antes. Kyoko seguía inmersa en ese mundo en el que al parecer solo existía ella y su ex-mejor amigo.

-Kyoko! - Ren le grito a la chica para que esta reaccionara. Pero lograr eso le costo un precio muy alto.

Kyoko escucho la voz de Ren y volvió en si solo para ver como su sempai era rozado por la espada de Miroku y atravesado por la espada de Reino a la altura del pecho. Kyoko se asusto y se regaño internamente por dejarse llevar por lo que ese tipo le decía para enfurecerla haciéndola no cumplir con su misión.

Yashiro junto con Kanae por fin llegaron a la habitación observando el horrible espectáculo de un Ren atravesado. Kanae encontró a Kyoko peleando con Sho aunque ahora solo trataba de dejarlo fuera de juego. Kanae se lanzo en ayuda de u amiga distrayendo al joven de cabellos güeros y Kyoko aprovecho esa abertura para golpearlo y tirarlo al suelo.

Kyoko le dijo a todo con la mirada a Kanae, ella distraería a Sho mientras ella acababa con su propia misión.

Yashiro había ido en ayuda de Ren, Reino al ver que soltaban a su rehén fue a detener a esa chica, Ren trato de detenerlo pero las fuerzas le fallaron.

Kyoko con trabajo alcanzo a Maria, con su espada rompió las cadenas que detenían la pequeña niña, cuando la tenia cargada al hombro escucho un sonido extraño. Kyoko asustada vio una cuenta regresiva que llegaría al cero en cuestión de segundos.

Sabía que ya no podría salir de ahí sin ser alcanzada por la bomba, así que solo alcanzo a ver a Ren pidiendo disculpas y lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Maria en dirección a Yashiro.

Ren escucho la explosión y al igual que todos fue lanzado por esta. Cuando despertó desesperado se levanto buscando a Kyoko con la mirada.

El lugar en donde se encontraba la chica estaba llena de polvo pero poco a poco dejo ver varias figuras.

Ren solo atino a ver la sonrisa de Reino.

Kyoko estaba en manos del enemigo.

.

.

.


	13. después de la batalla

Hola.! Perdonen la tardanza tarde un poco en descubrir que ocurriría pero ya se todo Muajaja..! En el próximo capítulo se sabrá un poco más del pasado de Tsuruga-san! claro solo un poco. Cerebro-chan a estado un poco de flojo últimamente pero lo haré trabajar. Yo me encargaré de eso!

Bueno que disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

**_Después de la batalla._**

.

.

.

EL hombre de gran barba y mirada perversa lo miró con el odio contenido. Reino había fallado su misión y aparte de todo sus fuerzas habían disminuido considerablemente gracias a la perdida de la batalla.

- Lo siento mucho, tratamos por todos los medios, pero nos superaron en fuerzas.

- Eso lo se, pero nosotros los superábamos en número, ¿Porqué no usaron aquello en su favor?

- Nos tomaron por sorpresa, BJ apareció en la batalla.

- ¿Se enfrentaron a él?

- Así es, aunque no hayamos podido evitar que se llevarán a la niña, nosotros logramos herir de muerte a BJ, si tenemos suerte nos hemos desecho de él de una vez por todas.

- Eso no lo creo. Ese tipo, sin importar cuando lo lastimes se vuelve a levantar, lo digo por experiencia, no hay que confiarnos en que está muerto.

- En todo caso de que haya sobrevivido a aquella herida tenemos una pequeña caperucita que nos ayudará.

- Habla más claro.

- Cierto, no le hemos informado, pero tenemos un nuevo rehén.

- No creo que tener un nuevo rehén funcione de algo, solo esa niña podía mover la balanza a nuestro favor.

- No lo creo, esta caperucita es más importante de lo que cree, ella esta peleando junto a BJ y gracias a alguien descubrí que tienen una relación particular mente extraña.

- Interesante. Necesito que le saques información a la chica, no importa los medios que utilicen.

- Lo haré.

- Y llévala a tu casa en el sur, no queremos que nos vuelvan a atacar alguna instalación importante. Si es posible usa esto para corregir tus errores de la anterior batalla.

-Así lo haremos.

- Puedes retirarte.

Reino hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar, era asfixiante estar ahí. El poder el mayor era gigantesco y su mirada apuñalaba la suya siempre que se encontraban.

Reino temía a su jefe, no tanto por su poder, sino porque sabía que el podría causar a alguien mucho dolor y el no le temía a la muerte. Lo que Reino temía era el dolor antes de la muerte.

Una vez el pudo contemplar el método de tortura del mayor y podía decir que había sido la más grande muestra de dolor que el haya visto en su vida. Aun recordaba el tronido de los aullidos de dolor de la victima. Una experiencia majestuosamente aterradora.

Empezó a caminar entre los pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta blanca. La abrió y en su interior esta su equipo esperándolo. Dirigió su mirada a un pequeño sillón en donde la joven se encontraba recostada aun bajo los efectos de la inconsciencia.

Aun no comprendía por que motivo había actuado de esa forma, en realidad si lo comprendía. Esa chica era justo lo que buscaba. El aura que sintió emanar de ella lo había absorbido al grado de paralizarse por un instante.

Se dirigió a su grupo y dio la nueva orden. No sabían el rango de tiempo que tenían antes de que LME mandará alguien a rescatarla, tenían que moverse rápido para evitar confrontaciones de momento.

Salieron de la habitación adentrándose en el laberinto de pasillos, Reino iba al frente con Kyoko en brazos. Sonidos de unos pasos alertaron a Reino.

-Tu! ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

- No te interesa.

- Claro que me interesa ella es ..

-Tu enemiga, o al menos eso afirmas siempre. No creo que veas como inconveniente que acabemos con ella, eso es lo que deseas. Si nos disculpas, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer. Miroku entre tenlo, te esperaremos en la camioneta.

El joven que estaba a un lado de Reino dio un paso en frente con una actitud de ataque. Sho observo un momento al joven de cabellos largos y güeros que lentamente se acercaba con una mirada inexplicable.

Sho intento esquivarlo pero el otro detuvo sus movimientos en un cerrar y abrir los ojos. Sho se intento soltar del agarre del otro mientras veía como Reino se alejaba hacia un paradero desconocido llevándose a Kyoko. No podía permitir que Reino se la llevara, tenía que evitar que alguien más ocupara un espacio en el corazón de esa chica. Solo el podía ocupar ese espacio, aunque ella lo odiara era mejor que cualquier otra cosa que se podía imaginar.

Después de que el resto del grupo se marchara Miroku soltó a Sho y sin mirarlo se dirigió a donde los demás, sabía que el chico no lo seguiría. Cansado subió al auto y junto a los demás se marcharon dejando atrás a un joven lleno de odio y con el orgullo herido.

* * *

.

.

.

Reino estaba enfrente de Kyoko. La joven se veía herida y su mirada reflejaba cansancio. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre llenas del lodo y mugre de la batalla anterior. La pequeña mujer volteo a ver a su verdugo quien la miro a su vez con ojos de locura. Locura y sed de sangre.

EL joven de cabellos plateados tomo una nueva arma de diversión, la torturarían hasta saber la verdad. Acercó aquel nuevo instrumento a la joven y sus gritos inundaron el lugar tendiéndolo de un tinte siniestro y aterrador. Los gritos hacían eco hasta llegar la profundidad de su ser.

-Kyoko! -Grito Ren mientras se incorporaba.

Algo detuvo su movimiento y lo volvió a recostar. Sus ojos aun no se adaptaban a la fuerte luz y después de varios parpadeos fue capaz de distinguir su alrededor.

Estaba en su habitación y había sido Yashiro quien había detenido sus movimientos.

- Ren me alegra que despiertas, ya nos habíamos preocupado.

- ¿Que ocurrido? ¿Donde está Kyoko?

-Lo siento Ren, ellos se marcharon antes de lograr hacer algo. Se llevaron a Kyoko.

-Demonios. Todo fue culpa mía. -Ren se cubrió el rostro ocultando su desesperación.

-Tranquilízate Ren, no es bueno para tí que te preocupes en estos momentos. Llevabas tres días sin reaccionar, por un momento temimos que hubieras entrado en estado de coma. Tu corazón se detuvo varías veces, a los médicos les costo trabajo mantenerte entre nosotros. No seas imprudente.

- Pero tengo que ir a donde está Kyoko. Por mi culpa ella estuvo en una pelea en la que no tenía que estar. - Sin duda alguna si el nunca le hubiera pedido que lo acompañaran ella se hubiera mantenido fuera del peligro. Pero el quiso seguir sus causas egoístas y ese había sido el resultado - Yashiro, dame varías de mis jeringas me curaré y la buscare.

- No, tu tienes que descansar, aunque te curemos a la perfección recibiste una herida muy grave. Te hirieron muy cerca del corazón, sabes que esa zona es extremadamente delicada, hay que ver como tu cuerpo reacciona pues aun no es seguro que te recuperes del todo y es probable de que pierdas tu capacidad de generar energía.

"tranquilízate. Solo descansa unos días y ya veremos como responde tu cuerpo. Si todo va bien te reincorporaras rápidamente, pero sino me temo que tendrás que dejar las misiones. No presiones más tu cuerpo si sigues así serás tu mismo quien se dañe de por vida."

-Pero Kyoko...

-Ya hay alguien buscándola. Esas dos chicas no se quedaron quietas en cuanto se recuperaron iniciaron su búsqueda.

-¿Por qué lo permitiste? Si les sucede algo a ellas..

-Ellas no iniciaran una pelea. Solo ubicaran a Kyoko, en cuanto la encuentren me informaran y mandaremos a alguien para que la rescate.

-¿A quién planean mandar?

- Creo que a alguien que no estuvo en la batalla anterior.

- ¿Pero si todos estuvieron ahí?

-Bueno eso fue lo que dijo el presidente. Vamos Ren duerme un poco más, en unas horas llegaran las dos chicas.

-Cuando lleguen despierta me.

-Entendido.

Ren cerró los ojos y un cansancio extremo hizo que perdiera la consciencia rápidamente.

Yashiro dejo el cuarto con paso silencioso. Tendría bien vigilada la puerta por si a Ren se le ocurría alguna locura.

Todo había sido un desastre desde la batalla anterior. El caos inundo el lugar después de la explosión. Yashiro solo había alcanzado a ver la silueta de sus enemigos cuando se marcharon. Busco a Ren con la mirada y vio como este perdía la consciencia. Rápidamente coloco a Maria en el suelo y corrió en ayuda de Ren. Con suerte Takeshi y Kanae ya se habían despertado. Yashiro miró con horror la herida de Ren de la cual no paraba de emanar sangre. No podían curarlo. Él y Takeshi eran de energía tipo positiva. En esos momentos odiaba ser de ese tipo de energía.

Usualmente el solo se encargaba de desinfectar y vendar las heridas de Ren y siempre creía que eso era suficiente, pero en ese momento sabía que eso no era suficiente.

Rápidamente le colocaron un vendaje a Ren con el cual solo lograron detener el sangrado. Sin pensarlo Yashiro cargo a Ren en hombros y junto con Takeshi quien llevaba a Maria en brazos y Kanae que los miraba preocupados se lanzaron en una carrera veloz hasta alguna de las instalaciones que tenían en el campo de batalla.

Aquellos que los miraban pasar se quedaban sorprendidos por lo que veían. Nunca habían visto a su ídolo caer.

En cuanto Yashiro entrego a Ren a los médicos estos iniciaron su lucha por salvarlo. Todos estaban muy preocupados y hasta después de varías horas lograron estabilizarlo. Había perdido mucha sangre y energía sin contar con la gravedad de su herida.

Después de todo lo llevaron a su casa y ahí había estado descansando.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y fue a recibir a las dos jóvenes que llegaban sin novedades al igual que los anteriores días.

- Por favor vallan a al comedor, voy a despertar a Ren.

- ¿Como se encuentra Tsuruga-san?

-Por fin despertó. Me pidió que lo despertara cuando llegaran.

- Entendemos, los vemos en el comedor.

Yashiro les sonrió y fue a la habitación de Ren. Este abrió los ojos perezosamente y se levanto con cuidado siendo ayudado por Yashiro.

Cuando por fin estuvieron los cuatro presentes en el comedor Ren se inclino ante las chicas pidiendo su perdón.

- No se preocupe Tsuruga-san, Yo también estuve en ese momento y no pude hacer nada por ayudar - Kanae se arrepentía no haber podído hacer algo por su amiga.

-No, fue culpa mía, fui yo quien la metió en la pelea. En verdad lo siento. - La voz de Ren se rompió.

- Por que no dejamos las lamentaciones para después. Por el momento tenemos que concentrarnos en el presente y no en el pasado. -Chiori estaba molesta, de nada servía lamentarse cuando podrían estar buscando a Kyoko.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos que encontrarla, puede que corra un gran peligro.

- Así es, pero ¿En donde podemos buscar?

- No tengo idea. Les ayudaré con las investigaciones, pero no podré ir con ustedes en las búsquedas.

- ¿A caso le ocurre algo Tsuruga-san?

-Sí, hay algo que no les dije por que creí innecesario. Nuestra energía es nuestra fuerza como ya lo saben, pero ¿Como se crea esta energía? En realidad esa energía se mueve a través de todo el cuerpo en realidad pero hay una zona que si se daña ya no es posible crear energía.

"Cuando el corazón de una persona se detiene esta pierde la capacidad de crear energía pues la energía representa en sí la vida de una persona. La espada que me atravesó me hirió muy cerca del corazón y aun no sabemos como esto afectara a mi cuerpo hay una probabilidad de que ya no sea capaz de generar energía"

Las dos chicas no pudieron evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. No se imaginaban eso. Simplemente creían imposible que le ocurriera eso a la persona a la que creían la más fuerte.

- Si usted ya no es capaz de generar energía..

-Ya no seré más un agente y me tendré que olvidar de todo. Pero espero que eso no ocurra, aun tengo una misión que debo cumplir a toda costa. Así no se preocupen por mi, de momento lo más importante es encontrar a Kyoko.

"Sigan haciendo búsquedas yo les ayudaré con información que tenga de ellos, en cuanto la localizan tienen que llamar a Yashiro y así alguien va a ir a salvarla"

-Entendemos, mañana seguiremos con nuestra búsqueda.

- Gracias. Ahora si me disculpan creo que será mejor que me retire.

Ren se había empezado a marear así que Sin esperar respuesta salio del lugar y en cuanto salio de su punto de visión se permito tambalearse y mostrar su estado.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 10 días desde la desaparición de Kyoko Ren estaba en la sala de entrenamiento. Su herida estaba curada pero su energía aun no se restauraba, eso le preocupaba pues eso lo hacía débil y lento. Ya no era capaz de pelear.

Con un suspiro se recostó en el suelo. Tenía que recuperar su energía para salvar a Kyoko y para asesinar a su más grande enemigo. No podía ocurrirle algo así.

Alguien entro corriendo gritando su nombre. Ren se levanto y vio a Yashiro agitado.

-Ren!. La han localizado!

-¿Enserio? -Ren corrió hasta donde estaba Yashiro.

- Así es! la encontraron en una base en el sur. Ya contacte al presidente en el lugar están las chicas y la persona que la rescatara. Yo les ayudare a controlar la situación desde afuera.

- Voy contigo.

-Imposible, no puedes pelear.

- Y tu tampoco pelearas solo darás ordenes. No pelearé solo te acompañare y te ayudare con las estrategias.

-Esta bien. Se consciente de que si intentas pelear solo estorbaras. ¿Entendido?

-Entiendo

Ren un tanto dolido siguió a Yashiro y se fueron en el carro e dirección a las coordenadas que le habían mandado a Yashiro horas antes.

Después de media hora conduciendo llegaron al lugar del encuentro. Ellos bajaron y se encontraron únicamente con las chicas.

-Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san! por fin llegaron.

-¿Quien a venido a ayudarnos? -Les pregunto Ren un tanto irritado.

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Ren. - Se escucharon unos pasos - Parece que el destino nos permite volvernos a ver.

Ren abrió muchos los ojos al reconocer esa voz frente a el se encontraba Kuu Hizuri.


	14. La oscuridad en las buenas acciones

**hola! Perdonen por no haber actualizado, en realidad solo es una parte del capítulo... ya tengo mucho sueño, ya no estamos carburando bien. pero espero que mañana pueda subir la otra parte. También quiero avisarles que mis actualizaciones serán los _sábados_ pues como ya entre a la escuela y estoy en una actividad cultural en mi escuela ya no tengo tiempo suficiente para actualizar entre semana. Pero no dejare esta historia en donde estoy poniendo muchas cosas de mi misma (puesto que en realidad fue un sueño que tuve y que decidí hacer el sueño pero con los personajes de Skip Beat)**

**Pero bueno, por cierto, me gustaría que me dieran ideas para el final de esta historia ( no es que este cerca pues aun hay muchas cosas que debo revelar) pero así me gustaría darme una idea de lo que les gustaría (no es que cambie el final que le tengo pensado a la historia) pero me gustaría tomar la idea de varios finales.**

**En fin, espero que este cachito de capitulo les agrade..!**

* * *

_**La oscuridad en las buenas acciones **_

_**(Parte 1)**_

.

.

.

- Vamos, puedes dejar esta farsa, te hemos estado observando y sabemos que has estado con él, solo tienes que decirnos lo que te pedimos y en cuestión de segundos estarás saliendo por la puerta principal.

- ¡Nunca diré nada que ponga en peligro a BJ-sama! Pueden matarme si quieren pero no diré ni una sola palabra.

- No te mataremos. De nada sirves muerta, pero si te podemos hacer sufrir. El dolor siempre va a ser peor que la muerte.

El hombre se volvió a acercar a ella, en su mano llevaba el arma que había hecho que los últimos días se volvieran un martirio para ella. Nuevamente el pequeño cuarto se llenaron de sus gritos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No soportaba ya la situación de seguir así no creía que lo soportaría por más tiempo.

Reino permanecía en una de las habitaciones de su gran casa. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraban, le habían quitado toda la diversión. Su jefe mando a alguien más para asegurarse de que la chica soltará información.

Odiaba escuchar los gritos de aquella joven aunque aun se deleitaba con su aura oscura que emanaba de ella. De vez en cuando se pasaba a ver a la chica quien día con día empeoraba su estado; Cada vez se veía más frágil y por momentos le entraban ganas de protegerla, pero siempre se contenía. Ayudar al enemigo era sinónimo de traición y al mismo tiempo te volvías un enemigo que debía ser eliminado sin dudarlo.

Desde hace ya varios días sabían que la buscaban, pero no habían informado nada pues Reino había preferido que se llevaran a la chica, no le gustaba que su casa fuera lugar de tortura si no era el quien lo hacia. Por su parte no haría nada mientras no se tratara de BJ, si el no estaba ahí no actuaría. Estaba decidido aun si eso significaba traición, claro si es que lo descubrían.

.

* * *

.

.

-¡ Vas a morir!

-¡Esas son mis lineas!

Ren ataco a aquel hombre infernal, después de tantos años podría cumplir su deseo de venganza. Pon fin podía matarlo.

Ya había cometido demasiadas atrocidades como para que en el momento preciso muriera por su miedo. En esta ocasión no correría, en esta ocasión ganaría.

Ataco a aquel ser como si no tuviera futuro, quería ver en su rostro lo mismo que el vio cuando asesino a sus padres. Por fin eso acabaría, o eso quería creer pues al final las tretas del destino no suelen favorecer a aquellos que lo necesitan.

La desgracia es lo único que les quedaba.

Aquel asesino esquivaba los golpes fácilmente y en lugar de una lucha a muerte parecía mas un baile bien preparado. Después de varios intentos más de parte de Ren este fue herido por el otro, cegado por la ira y el dolor Ren volvió a atacarlo sin tomar conciencia de sus actos.

Nuevamente perdía su oportunidad. No podría vengar a sus padres, ni siquiera descubriría nunca el por que de su muerte pues ese era su fin.

Al final aquellas palabras de el fueron más ciertas que su propia replica. Ese era su final.

Nuevamente todo era oscuridad.

Una luz apareció cuando creyó que todo había acabado. Cuando por fin pudo ver con claridad sus ojos chocaron con los de un hombre que por un momento creyó ser su padre. Estaba equivocado, aquellos ojos lo único parecido con los de su padre eran la calidez que mostraban en su brillo pero de ahí en fuera no eran iguales. Los ojos de su padre eran azules como los de él pero los ojos de el hombre parado frente a el eran cafés.

Aquel hombre se acerco a el, su paso era seguro y mostraba su propia esencia. Ese hombre se mostraba elegante en sus movimientos, su rostro contrario a sus ojos era inexplicable.

- Hola soy Kuu Hizuri, ¿Podrías darme tu nombre chico?

- No lo se- Ren se había molestado por como lo había llamado aquel hombre.

En realidad el ya no tenía nombre, desde el momento en que sus padres murieron nunca más volvió a mencionarlo y con el paso del tiempo simplemente lo había olvidado.

El era alguien sin nombre, sin existencia.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Ren se volvió a sorprender, podía sentir algo diferente en él. Una fuerza abrumadora se sentía a su alrededor pero además no podía pensar en el como alguien malo, le sentía confianza a pesar de nunca haberlo visto en su vida. Ese hombre tenía un poder que superaba su propia fuerza: que los demás le tuvieran confianza.

Sin pensarlo se vio siguiendo a esa persona hasta e interior de un gran edificio y cuando intento alejarse simplemente era ya demasiado tarde. Desde ahí todo había empezado o tal vez todo simplemente continuaba con su rumbo predestinado.

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi hijo?, sí, a mi esposa le vas a encantar.

-¿Su esposa?

-Así es, la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo. Se va a alegrar de tenerte pero, ¿Cómo te llamaremos?

Kuu se detuvo y observo a su próximo hijo con detenimiento. Lo movió y giro a su antojo hasta que sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad.

- ¡Ya se!, Hola, desde el día de hoy te presentaras con el nombre de Kuon Hizuri.

.

* * *

.

.

Su padre lo observaba como aquel momento en que le dio el nombre de Kuon Hizuri tratando de averiguar en lo que el se había convertido. Sin duda alguna el lo reconocía, según el presidente su padre lo estuvo buscando hasta que sufrió aquel accidente mucho antes de que el regresara a la agencia con su nuevo nombre de Tsuruga Ren.

Ese era su primer encuentro desde que el se marcho. ¿En qué estaba pensando el presidente?. Aquella situación solo empeoraba en cada momento, nunca pensó en que algo así ocurriría.

- ¿Cómo vamos a actuar? - Ren despertó de sus pensamientos, por un momento olvido la situación y al ver la cara de su padre supo que el también se había perdido entre sus recuerdos.

- Chiori-san, Kanae-san. ¿Estan dispuestas a pelear para recuperara a Mogami-san?

- Olvídalo, ellas no van.

- Pero, Tsuruga-san..

- Yashiro, me habías dicho que ellas no pelearían.

- Perdóneme Tsuruga-san, pero en estos momentos no creo que usted sea el correcto en opinar algo al respecto, nosotras salvaremos a Kyoko.

Sin dejar opción a Ren todos se organizaron para el ataque. Kuu, Chiori y Kanae atacarían mientras que como ya estaba planeado Yashiro y Ren les ayudarían desde afuera.

Se daban prisa, sabían que el tiempo en esos casos era crucial así que sin más marcharon en el rescate de Kyoko dando todo en esa misión. Arriesgando hasta sus propias vidas para traerla de regreso.


	15. la oscuridad en las buenas acciones (2)

**Hola solo pasaba a dejar esto por aquí. Se que de nuevo no es mucho pero me han mandado a dormir. espero y sea de su agrado! Estos pequeños capítulos que tengan este nombre van a ser cortos y va a ser del rescate de Kyoko **

**Bueno Cerebro-Chan les agradece por sus Reviews! que lo disfruten **

* * *

**_La oscuridad en las buenas acciones _**

**_(parte 2)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Una nueva explosión. Sabían que estaban bien pues sus puntos en el localizador se seguían moviendo, pero la comunicación se había roto desde hace ya varios minutos.

Ren solo se mantenía en donde estaba por que Yashiro prácticamente lo había amarrado al asiento en donde esperaban en búsqueda de respuestas.

Después de varios minutos de silencio una nueva explosión los volvió a preocupar. Yashiro sin más salio del auto.

- Voy a ir allá, te informaré de todo. Quédate aquí serás nuestra única opción si sale algo mal, pero necesito que estés aquí.

- No espera, Yashi.. ¡Demonios!

Yashiro se había marchado hacia el mismo lugar por el que los otros habían ingresado dejando a Ren sin saber que hacer.

Ren podía escuchar la respiración de Yashiro a través del comunicador, se le escuchaba agitado por correr.

- No veo a nadie, pero hay mucho humo.

-Entiendo, estas aun un poco lejos de ellos.

- Si, aun recuerdo en donde estaban, ¿se han movido desde que me fui?

- Al parecer se han adentrado un poco más pero ya llevan varios minutos sin moverse, corre Yashiro, alcanza los y salvalos.

- Tranquilo Ren, esto lo hago por ellos, esas chicas se han vuelto parte de mi vida, no dejare que se marchen tan fácilmente.

- Gracias, Yashiro.

-Tu solo encárgate de decirme cuando este cerca de ellas.

Pasaron varios minutos, Ren podía ver como poco a poco el punto que marcaba a Yashiro se acercaba a los otros tres puntos que aun estaban inmóviles.

Faltaba poco para el encuentro, Yashiro ya estaba casi sobre ellos.

- Demonios. ¡Ren!

Todo nuevamente volvía a tomar un tinte macabro. La comunicación con Yashiro se había cortado.

Ren sin perder el tiempo le mando un mensaje comunicándole la situación al presidente para que este tomara medidas. Sin más se quito lo que Yashiro le había puesto para amarrarlo en el asiento, aunque ya no tuviera la fuerza ni la habilidad que siempre tuvo aun contaba con su astucia.

Salio del auto y corriendo se adentro en el edificio. El humo le impedía respirar y ver bien así que avanzo con cautela siguiendo los caminos que había visto por el localizador. El lugar se veía desierto.

Al girar se encontró con un hombre que parecía mal herido. Se acerco a el después de sacar su espada.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Tu...Maldito..Re..

- ¿Quien eres?

- Reino... me las pagaras.

La voz del hombre se fue apagando hasta que este quedo inconsciente. Ren pensó en que el humo lo mataría pero por lo que distinguía era un enemigo, ahora no tenía piedad de sus enemigos.

Siguió corriendo hasta que identifico el lugar en el que perdió contacto con Yashiro.

Llego hasta una gran puerta, la abrió y descubrió el motivo de todo alboroto.

En el gran cuarto con techo de cúpula estaban todos reunidos.

Reino mantenía agarrada firmemente a una Kyoko casi inconsciente, la sostenía del cabello amenazándola con un cuchillo.

Los demás estaban rodeados de los demás miembros del Vie Ghoul.

- ¡Bl!

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Parece que no imaginabas algo así ¿cierto?, dime, como es que sobreviviste a aquella vez, en verdad creí que te había matado. - Reino se dirigía a Ren elevando su voz por encima del ruido.

- No sueñes que alguien tan débil como tu puede acabar conmigo.

- No nunca creí que yo podría acabar con un asesino a sangre fría como tu. Pero ahora no te vez muy bien que digamos. ¿Te canso la corrida hasta aquí?

La respiración de Ren estaba agitada, el no tener energía lo cansaba más rápido. Ahora el era una simple persona normal, justo lo que siempre había querido ser.

Pero no era el mejor momento para cumplir sus deseos. justo ahora no podía salvar a nadie.

- Miroku, te daré el honor de encargarte de el de una vez por todas.

El hombre que respondió a ese llamado llego hasta Ren en cuestión de segundos. Ren en un intento desesperado había sacado la espada de su funda y la sostenía como su única salvación pues eso era justo lo que era.

- No pienses en defenderte - Dijo Reino sosteniendo más fuerte a Kyoko haciendo que esta soltara un gemido de dolor - Esta chica podría sufrir tus acciones. Tranquilo en cuanto mueras los dejare libres a todos y me encargare de llevar tu cuerpo frente a mi líder. No tienes por que preocuparte por ellos pues en realidad no me interesan.

.

.

.

Kyoko se sentía mareada, después de todos esos días en el que había sido torturada por ese hombre se sentía débil y sin duda alguna ya no podía defenderse.

Unas alarmas habían empezado a sonar llenando el sótano en el que se encontraba de ecos de pasos y de susurro.

Aquel hombre desesperado por no obtener respuesta de ella simplemente había sacado una pistola con la cual ahora le apuntaba con la amenaza de acabar con su vida.

A el hombre no le servía si ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar y ella gustosa moriría por proteger los secretos de Tsuruga-san.

Pero quien recibió el golpe mortal fue alguien más. Su verdugo estaba en el suelo y una enorme mancha de sangre se empezaba a extender por su espalda. Quien sostenía el arma que había provocado aquel corte para su sorpresa había sido quien menos se lo imaginaba.

Reino la había soltado, en el suelo ella encontró un pequeño cuchillo que escondió con cuidado en su ropa desgarrada. Reino la había llevado a una habitación con un hermoso techo de cúpula y ahí esperaron, se escucharon varías explosiones y vio abrirse la puerta que los separaba de aquel caos.

Con miedo vio como sus amigas se quedaban estáticas al verla, un hombre que nunca había visto peleo con sus raptores hasta que Reino cansado de ver aquel espectáculo la había tomado por el cabello y a amenazaba con matarla si ellos oponían resistencia.

Varios minutos después había llegado Yashiro y al igual que los otros había sido rodeado por los otros.

Kyoko deseaba gritarles que no se preocuparan por ella, que pelearan hasta el final pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni para eso.

Después cuando creyó que ya no podía estar peor apareció Tsuruga-san por la misma puerta que los otros. Se veía tan extenuado, como si acabará de vencer a un gran ejercito.

Con horror vio como uno de los hombres de Reino se acercaban a Ren peligrosamente, cuando este intento defenderse Reino nuevamente amenazo con su vida. Su estúpida vida.

Todos morirían ahí por su culpa. Ellos no podían hacer nada por su culpa.

Recordó el cuchillo que guardaba y a ver la cara de resignación de Ren se decidió a actuar.

.

.

.


	16. La oscuridad en las buenas acciones (3)

Hola! Perdonen no haber subido el capítulo antes.. no tengo con que disculparme. Bueno solo encontré una forma de pedir perdón y eso es… muajaja atormentarlas más!

No es cierto… en este capi revelare más del pasado de Ren D: creo que se darán una idea de lo que… bla bla bla.. (Cerebro-chan ¿Qué haces? )

bueno Cerebro-chan no me a dejado decirle más y me dijo que les dijera

Aclaraciones:

"Lo que esta en negritas y demás son recuerdos"

.

"¡Disfruten del Capítulo!" (Att:Cerebro-cha)

* * *

_**La oscuridad en las buenas acciones (parte 3)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La acción de Kyoko había sorprendido a todos, Ren hubiera deseado observar lo que le había ocurrido a la chica pero sabía que ella había hecho eso solo por ayudarlo y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que ella le había dado así que se lanzó en ataque de su adversario que al igual que todos observaba la escena pasmado y sin saber qué hacer.

Su ataque no fue tan efectivo como lo hubiera deseado, había sido tan lento al mover su espada que el otro rápidamente había interpuesto su espada y solo lo había hecho dar un paso hacia atrás. La fuerza del otro rápidamente empezó a ganar terreno y ahora el que empezaba a retroceder era Ren.

Si las cosas seguían así todo iba a ser en vano.

Ren maldijo por lo que ocurría, si el tan solo tuviera su fuerza de siempre vencería a todos tan fácilmente. Pero la situación no era así sin importar cuanto lo deseará.

Después del sonido de las espadas de Ren y Miroku más espadas chocaron creando una música especialmente espectral.

Por fin la poca fuerza de Ren había ganado en su lucha y había salido volando varios metros hasta chocar con la pared gracias a una patada que le propino el otro. Aturdido Ren observo a su alrededor.

Kuu libraba una lucha contra dos de sus adversarios. Yashiro junto con kanae mantenían a raya el otro integrante del grupo. A chiori no la encontraba pero después de observar bien la vio en el suelo seguramente inconsciente.

Un grito perforo en los oídos de Ren. El grito resonaba en su mente pues sabía a quién le pertenecía esa voz tan peculiar, pero aunque se moría por saber lo que había ocurrido no se atrevía a mirar.

La esperanza había sido remplazada por la desesperación.

Los ojos de Ren se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas. No podía con su propio miedo.

Todo ese tiempo que se había impuesto ese riguroso ritmo, para que al final todo se volviera a repetir.

Sin importar lo que hiciera el mundo se encontraba en su contra. Había decidido no volver a sentir nada por nadie pensando que de esa forma nada volvería a lastimar lo como en el pasado.

Ver morir a tantas personas sin que el mismo pudiera seguirlos en ese camino era algo doloroso. Después de un tiempo había aprendido que lo mejor era alejarse de todos encerrándose en sí mismo.

Pero esa chica había aparecido y no pudo evitar sentir por ella lo que sintió en el momento en el que la conoció, fue en contra de lo que se había impuesto y el destino lo volvía a castigar con lo mismo.

Ante sus ojos todo le pareció absurda mente igual. Lo recordaba todo a la perfección.

**_-¡Hey! Reacciona Kuon. _**

**_-¿Qué le ocurre?_**

**_La luz de las velas se reflejaba en el metal de las espadas creando un juego entre estas pareciendo más un juego de atrápame si puedes a una lucha mortal. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco fueron rodeando al chico de ojos azules protegiéndolo aunque sin comprender bien el porqué de sus acciones. _**

**_Los refuerzos enemigos habían llegado dejando la lucha en una completa desventaja, tenían que moverse pero quien decidía eso era su líder quien se encontraba en el suelo con la mirada perdida. _**

**_-Kuon ¿Qué hacemos? _**

**_-Demonios, ¡Reacciona! Les daré tiempo tomen a Kuon y sáquenlo de aquí. _**

**_-¡No podemos dejarte aquí!_**

**_-Escúchame. Si le ocurre algo a este chico sufrirán más a manos de Kuu-sama que en lugar de sus enemigos. Así que muévanse. _**

**_Los demás sin saber que hacer siguieron las órdenes de ese joven pues al final él era el que mejor comprendía la situación respecto a Kuon pues él siempre estaba a su lado junto con esa chica. _**

**_Uno de los hombres tomo a Kuon y lo cargo en sus hombros y empezó a avanzar junto con los demás volteando a ver de vez en cuando al valiente joven que se había quedado atrás. _**

**_Kuon se recuperaba poco a poco de la sorpresa, volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo en el que creyó que estaba muerto lo había dejado fuera de combate._**

**_Sintió que el suelo se movía de una forma extraña. Se tardó en darse cuenta que estaba siendo llevado lejos de la batalla la cual aún era visible. _**

**_Poco a poco enfoco sus ojos hacía donde unos segundos había caído por la impresión. _**

**_El se enfrentaba a varios enemigos a la vez demostrando un gran manejo de su espada. Kuon sin más bajo del hombro de quien lo llevaba, intento correr en ayuda de su amigo pero algo o mejor dicho alguien detuvo su movimiento._**

**_Y entonces lo vio. _**

**_A pesar de que su espada se movía a gran velocidad sus fuerzas disminuyeron y resbalo. Su espada dejo de protegerlo del ataque de los demás y fue atravesado por varias espadas a la vez. _**

**_-¡NO! _**

Yashiro Observaba a Kyoko buscando una solución rápida antes de que hirieran a Ren. Todo se había puesto en su contra y al parecer ya no tenían escapatoria.

Observo a Kyoko pensando en ver algo que nunca ocurrió. Yashiro se alertó ante la mirada de desafío de la chica y después de un movimiento rápido por parte de esta vio como Reino soltaba su agarre y retrocedía con cara de sorpresa.

Cabellos volaron por todas partes impidiendo ver el alcance de la situación. Después de unos segundos vio a Reino observar su mano y también vio cómo su abdomen se llenaba del rojo característico de la sangre.

Volvió a dar un salto al escuchar el sonido de dos espadas. Volteo y vio a Ren pero esa vista duro poco pues un movimiento lo alerto.

Chiori había actuado más rápido que él y había sido ella quien había recibido el golpe de uno de los que los tenían acorralados, ella cayó al suelo inconsciente. Yashiro se alegraba de que hubiera sido atacada con el puño y no con la espada.

Sin más desenfundo su espada y ataco a ese individuo y junto con Kanae lograron hacer que este retrocediera, estuvieron varios minutos así hasta que un grito resonó en la cueva.

Nuevamente asustado vio a Kyoko caer, no sabía cómo estaba la chica pues desde su posición apenas y alcanzaba a verla. Busco a Ren con la mirada y lo vio recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados.

Su esperanza había dejado su cuerpo y había volado muy lejos del lugar. Creyó que Ren estaba muerto hasta que lo vio temblar.

Yashirio vio con alivio como Ren abría los ojos y al mismo tiempo una energía empezaba a aumentar opacando a las demás.

-¡No!

Ren de un salto se levantó del suelo al haber perdido su espada ataco a su contrincante desarmado, de un golpe lo derribo y tomo su espada. Yashiro nunca lo había visto pelear así, lo alegraba y al mismo tiempo lo aterraba.

Ren tomo la espada de aquel que ababa de tumbar y siguió su camino sin importarle su contrincante. En unos cuantos segundos ya estaba cerca de Reino pero uno del grupo del enemigo se interpuso entre Ren y su líder.

Yashiro creyó que lo rodearía pero no. Ren atacó a aquel hombre sin importarle que esa no fuera su espada. Sin importarle evitar sus puntos débiles.

La espada rasgo la ropa del hombre junto con su piel. Ren siguió caminando sin detenerse junto al hombre que acababa de herir. La ropa de Ren junto con sus manos habían sido salpicadas con la sangre del otro.

Ren por fin llego hasta Reino, este se había inmovilizado por el miedo que le había causado el otro pues nunca en su vida había sentido una energía tan oscura.

Ren sin más alzó la espada sin esperar la reacción del otro. Su ataque estaba destinado a asesinar a su adversario. Solo unos segundos para el impacto.

-¡Detente!¡ Tsuruga-san deténgase!

.

.

.

* * *

Mañana espero subir la continuación… aunque no prometo nada. Ya tengo la mitad pero bueno..!

Gracias por leer y también gracias por sus Reviews!


	17. La oscuridad en las buenas acciones (4)

_**Hola..!** _Como han estado? Yo no muy bien.. pero en fin..!  
Me disculpo enormemente por no haber publicado el capi antes.. pero bueno no tengo excusas.. así que bueno, este es el ultimo capi con este nombre.. así que los que siguen volverán a ser largos..

Cerebro-chan casí muere la semana pasada por los deberes, así que solo es capaz de hacer señas.. pero yo traduciré lo que trata de decir.

"Cerebro-Chan da gracias a los lectores de esta loca historia y les agradece por que la leen. Y les dice que disfruten el capítulo! y también dice que nos vemos hasta el próximo fin de semana, ¡Cuídense!"

* * *

_**La oscuridad en las buenas acciones (parte 4)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**No podía creer que eso había ocurrido frente a él. Primero habían sido sus padres y después su mejor amigo. **_

_**Una oscuridad rodeo su ser y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía empezó a atacar a todos desesperado por llegar al lado de su amigo. **_

_**Tan desesperado que sin darse cuenta había asesinado. Pero no solo asesino a sus enemigos, en su desesperación los había atacado a todos por igual sin importarle si eran amigos o enemigos. **_

_**Después de varios movimientos más se detuvo. Ya no había en esa cueva nada vivo más allá de su propia existencia. En cuestión de segundos llego hasta el lado de su amigo y grito.**_

_**Había llegado demasiado tarde. Su corazón ya no latía. Golpeo el suelo soltando su rabia, y con el dolor de cada golpe iba despertando de su ensoñación dándose cuenta en donde estaba y lo que acababa de cometer. **_

_**Estaba rodeado por un charco de sangre y esa misma sangre subía hasta su ropa, hasta sus manos. Hasta su rostro. **_

_**Escucho pasos desde la entrada de la cueva. Asustado y sin saber por qué tomo el cuerpo de su amigo entre sus manos. **_

_**Los pasos se acercaron y lo primero que vio Kuon fue el cabello de una mujer quien se detuvo observando el terrible panorama que mostraba la situación. **_

_**Kuon se levantó sin saber que decir, no se esperaba que ella apareciera por ahí, no después de que le había prometido a su amigo que permanecería en su habitación sin importar lo que pasara. Pero ella no había cumplido su promesa. **_

_**Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió al lado de su amante. **_

_**Lo siento. – Kuon no sabía que decir y pedir disculpas había sido lo primero que pensó.**_

_**No te voy a perdonar incluso hasta el día en que mueras. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¡todo es tu culpa! ¡Si tan solo no hubiera tenido nada que ver contigo esto nunca hubiera ocurrido! ¡Conocerte le ha costado a él su vida! ¡Asesino! ¡Debiste haber muerto tú en lugar de él! ¡Asesino! **_

-¡Detente! ¡Tsuruga-san deténgase!

Ren asustado detuvo su movimiento, no sabía lo que había ocurrido, su cuerpo se había movido solo pues él nunca hubiera hecho lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

Reino cayó al suelo, Ren solo lo golpeo en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

Kyoko había visto como su sempai había ido en su ayuda, no lo había visto hasta que este estuvo en frente de ella a un lado de Reino. Pero esa felicidad se volvió horror cuando lo vio atacar a Reino para matarlo.

Sin saberlo se encontró gritándole que se detuviera. Ella sabía que él no asesinaba. Vio como Reino caía inconsciente a causa de Ren.

Intento pararse pero eso hizo que Ren retrocediera.

Observo curiosa su reacción y vio como sus ojos llenos de miedo observaban la espada que llevaba en manos. Su respiración se volvió pesada y rápida y sus ojos poco a poco perdían de nuevo su luz.

Ren no podía creerlo. Esa espada que llevaba no era la suya, era la de la persona con la que había estado luchando, pero esta estaba manchada de sangre lo cual no recordaba que estuviera así. Volteo con una terrible lentitud y vio a un hombre en el suelo y no pasó desapercibido la sangre de este en el suelo.

Y su mente conecto los puntos.

Él había herido a alguien y tal vez lo había asesinado. Soltó la espada como si esta le quemara. Siguió retrocediendo y sin darse cuenta se encontraba corriendo para salir del edificio. Cuando logro salir del edificio se colocó aquel artefacto y salió volando del lugar. Voló sin rumbo fijo pues no prestaba atención a lo que hacía.

Volvió a retomar acción de sí mismo hasta cuando se encontró frente a un lago. Sin pensarlo se adentró al frio lago y empezó a tallar su cuerpo con desesperación tratando de eliminar la sangre que lo atormentaba.

Después de una hora salió del lago, pero aun podía ver el cuerpo de aquel que hirió. Volvía a ver los cuerpos de aquellos que asesino en el pasado. Volvió a ver a aquella mujer gritándole aquellas verdades.

Reemprendió el vuelo y cuando volvió a tomar conciencia otra vez estaba en la habitación en su casa.

Poco a poco se quedó dormido y su sueño se vio lleno de nuevo por aquellas pesadillas que noche con noche sufría.

Se imaginaba una situación diferente a la del pasado.

"Si yo solo hubiera muerto en lugar de el"

"si el simplemente no me hubiera salvado a mi "

"¿Esto es lo que él hubiera querido?"

"mi cuerpo se está congelando"

"¿Qué así sea, si esto es lo que él hubiera querido yo..?"

Ren simplemente desaparecía lentamente en su oscuridad. Incapaz de avanzar, incapaz de huir. Incapaz de moverse se fue perdiendo poco a poco en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad.

.

.

.

Kyoko no comprendía las acciones de Ren. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo y se habían mostrado como aquella vez en la que él le pidió que lo curara. Nuevamente sentía esa necesidad de no dejarlo solo pero su cansancio no se lo permitió y en cuanto intento levantarse se vio de nuevo luchando en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mogami-san?

-Eh? Si estoy bien.

- Esta bien, hay que movernos, vamos te ayudo.

Yashiro ayudo a levantarse a Kyoko, y juntos caminaron hasta la salida del lugar en donde mantuvieron cautiva a Kyoko.

Detrás de ellos los seguían Kanae y Kuu quien llevaba en brazos a Chiori. Así siguieron hasta el auto de Yashiro. Kuu se disculpó y se macho saliendo en su propio automóvil.

Después de hablarlo por un buen rato decidieron cual sería el mejor plan y sin más tomaron marcha a casa de Ren.

-¿Estas segura de que estrás bien Mogami-san?

-Sí, tranquilo Yashiro-san por favor no se preocupen por mí y vallan a hacer lo que tengan que hacer.

-Está bien, perdón todavía que estas herida y cansada te dejamos a cargo de Chiori-san.

- No es problema para mí cuidarla, de todas formas quien más me preocupa en estos momentos es Tsuruga-san.

-Sí, tratare de encontrarlo.

Después de varias palabras más Kyoko se quedó sola junto a Chiori quien aún estaba inconsciente. Yashiro iba a hablar con el presidente respecto a Ren y Kanae tenía que informar de la misión a su líder de nivel.

Cuando se marcharon Kyoko dedico gran parte de su tiempo para curar sus heridas y las de Chiori.

Pero ya pasado el tiempo se había aburrido y se había empezado a adormilar.

Al igual que la otra vez sintió la energía de Ren entrar a la casa y sin pensárselo dos veces siguió el rastro de su energía. Cuando por fin lo alcanzo lágrimas amenazaron por salir de sus ojos.

Ren se encontraba sentado a orillas de su cama. Con sus manos sostenía una pequeña daga y esta a su vez apuntaba a su cuello.

Kyoko decidida a intervenir se acercó a él, peo para su tranquilidad vio como el chico dejo caer sus manos soltando la daga y lo vio recostarse en su cama.

Kyoko no comprendía lo que hacía Ren, no sabía lo que lo atormentaba. Dudaba que Yashiro lo comprendiera pues también se había mostrado confundido cuando Ren se marchó de la escena corriendo. En realidad no lo había visto pero si logro escucharlo gritar su nombre cuando dejo Ren la habitación.

Ren se veía pálido bajo la luz de la luna. Kyoko se imaginó que era él quien tenía ese color y no era provocado por la tonalidad del lugar. Al observarlo mejor noto que temblaba y también vio que se encontraba empapado por completo. Preocupada se acercó a él y lo toco con delicadeza, esperando como en ocasiones anteriores se despertara con movimientos bruscos y se defendiera.

Pero no fue así, pensándolo bien empezó a moverlo con más fuerza pero el resultado fue el mismo. Ren no reaccionaba. A Kyoko nuevamente las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos.

-¿Tsuruga-san?


	18. RemordimientosRecuerdos

**Hola.! waaa..! perdón perdón..! estas semanas e estado muy ocupada y no había podido actualizar TT_TT y cerebro-chan hasta ayer se le prendió el foco y nos pusimos a realizar el capitulo.. Pero bueno.. se que es corto.. pero ya no me da tiempo de alargarlo más.. espero que esta semana se aligere un poco.. y para el próximo fin poder hacer el capitulo más lago..**

**Pero bueno... antes que nada.. notas..:**

_**Las palabras en cursiva son recuerdos. **_

_**Las palabras entre " .." son pensamientos. **_

**Bueno cerebro-chan les dice que disfruten del capitulo y gracias por sus Reviews! **

**;) **

* * *

_**Remordimientos. Recuerdos. **  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-¡Hikari!_

_En cuanto la joven mujer escucho su nombre volteo emocionada al reconocer la voz de su amado. Corrió hacia él, el aire creaba ondulaciones en su largo cabello pelirrojo. _

_-¡Kazuo!_

_El joven recibió a la chica cuando esta se lanzó a sus brazos. Llevaban un tiempo sin verse pues las misiones se los impedían, si no eran las de él eran las de ella. Su vida era bastante complicada pero siempre tenía la confianza de que al final del día la luz inundaría la oscuridad, y eso los hacia dar todo de si día con día._

_Ella era la luz que inundo su vida, su existencia. Desde que tuvo que abandonar a sus padres para protegerlos, el verlos llorar su aparente muerte había sido de las cosas más duras que había vivido, ella se había vuelto lo único importante que ahora conservaba. _

_-Hikari te extrañe. Escuche que tu grupo tuvo dificultades._

_-Solo un poco, pero el joven líder nos ayudó y gracias a él salimos todos vivos de ahí._

_Eso era lo que más temía, que un día ella se apartara de su vida. La muerte era lo que le preocupaba, con las misiones él no podía estar seguro de que ella estuviera bien, ella era mucho más fuerte que él mismo y por eso ella pertenecía al grupo más amado y temido del lugar. Ese grupo era afamado, más allá de los propios integrantes del grupo, gracias a su líder de quien se contaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era su inmenso poder e inteligencia en las batallas. Sabía que esa persona mantendría viva a su amada y por eso sentía la necesidad de agradecerle y le tenía un gran sentido de respeto y por así decirlo era su ídolo, claro ¿De quién no lo era?_

_-¿Enserio? – Nuevamente un motivo por el cual agradecerle. – me gustaría conocer a tu líder para agradecérselo. _

_-¿En verdad quieres conocerlo?_

_-Claro, me gustaría saber en qué manos recae tu seguridad. –mintió fingiendo preocupación._

_-Ha, por eso puedes estar tranquilo, es todo un superdotado y es bastante fuerte. _

_-Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría conocerlo, sería todo un honor. _

_- Pues vamos a conocerlo, ahora mismo está en el comedor. Vamos te lo presentare._

_Ambos jóvenes se adentraron entre los pasillos del gran lugar, el cual representaba más que nada un hogar para ellos. Para aquellos que habían perdido un lugar al cual regresar. _

_En cuanto llegaron al comedor el delicioso aroma de la comida les abrió el apetito, pero después de discutirlo decidieron primero dirigirse al joven chico antes de iniciar a comer pues temían que el chico que se encontraba asediado por un gran grupo de chicas se fuera del lugar por la incomodidad de tener a tanta gente a su alrededor. _

_Cuando por fin y después de varios intentos lograron llegar con el joven Kazuo se asombró ante la profundidad de los ojos del otro. Una mirada digna de alguien con poder, una mirada que contrario a su rostro mostraba tristeza._

-Jefe, tenemos noticias de Reino.

-Adelante.

- Su casa fue atacada por el grupo de LME, al parecer se ha visto a BJ de nuevo en la lucha y por el reporte de los demás miembros del Vie Ghoul puede pelear a la perfección.

-¿Cuáles son los reportes de daños?

- El lugar fue prácticamente destruido. Los miembros de Vie Ghoul se encuentran bien aunque Miroku-sama fue dañado durante la batalla.

-Entiendo.

-Señor, si se puede saber.. ¿Cómo vamos a actuar ahora?

- Tranquilo tengo algo preparado para ellos. Ya es momento en que mi verdadero plan de inicio.

"Es hora de acabar con esto, Daré inicio a una lucha en la que solo uno de los dos sobrevivirá, claro al final seré yo quien de él golpe mortal. Tu representas lo blanco y yo lo negro aunque desde una perspectiva simétrica en realidad eres tu quien representa la oscuridad y yo la luz. No hay otro camino pues al final solo existe una posibilidad. Mueres o vives, en realidad esto no es la realidad pues al final siempre estará la muerte. Yo te mostraré un camino que nunca has recorrido y pagaras por todo el daño que has causado, al final se dice que cosechas lo que siembras…"

* * *

.

.

.

Algo cálido cayó en su rostro y calentó su cuerpo devolviéndolo a la luz. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y la vio llorando a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

Sin pensarlo más tomo fuerte su mano y en cuanto ella levanto su vista hacia él abrió sus manos para rodearla por los hombros y abrazarla con fuerza.

No podía disimular sus temblores y no es como si quisiera esconderlos, estaba cansado de hacerlo, tal vez para el siguiente día se arrepentiría totalmente, pero ya se preocuparía en el futuro.

-Kyoko-chan, no te vallas, no me dejes solo.

Kyoko no sabía qué hacer, podía sentir el aura de su sensei cambiar de color, no sabía a qué se debía pero vio como pasó a un color oscuro con hermosos toques de tono azul, la combinación le pareció hermoso pero bastante triste.

Noto que Ren temblaba y sin darse cuenta devolvió el abrazo que este le daba transmitiéndole con este toda la calidez que podía brindarle. Permanecieron así por un buen rato hasta que lentamente Ren volvió a quedarse dormido. Kyoko lo recostó con cuidado y al final no se marchó, no quería dejarlo solo, ella tenía miedo de lo que él podía hacer así que velo su noche pero el sueño fue más fuerte que ella y se terminó durmiendo.

Cuando Ren se despertó no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al observar a la chica que estaba recostada en una silla a un lado de su cama. Ren se levantó y cargo a la chica para acomodarla en su cama, después salió de su cuarto en busca de energía.

Esa era la segunda vez que Kyoko lo salvaba. Aun se encontraba aturdido por lo que había ocurrido pero ahora sentía que valía la pena seguir viviendo, aunque sea un poco más.

Después de inyectarse dos jeringas de su energía bajo al comedor en busca de vitaminas.

Cuando llego al inicio del comedor se detuvo en seco y dio gracias de haberse inyectado energía pues sintió una energía completamente desconocida para la casa aunque para él era perfectamente reconocible.

Atravesó el comedor mientras desenfundaba su espada y no dudo a lanzarse en contra de la persona que se encontraba en el patio cuando entro a este.

El sonido de las espadas resonó por todo el patio y creo imitaciones perfectas aunque en cada repetición el sonido era menor. El rostro de la otra persona no mostraba asombro alguno y el de Ren no mostraba odio.

La atmosfera no correspondía a la de dos enemigos pero si era un tanto tensa.

-¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por lo que sé nadie le permitió entrar a mi hogar?

Sus espadas seguían cruzadas dejando un gran espacio entre sus cuerpos pero ese espacio parecía insignificante a causa de sus miradas las cuales penetraban la mente del otro a través de sus ojos. Se miraban fijamente como ya lo habían hecho con anterioridad, tratando de averiguarlo todo a través de las miradas. Tratando de decirse todo a través del rostro.

-No sé a qué hemos llegado si una persona se dirige de esta forma hacia su padre al grado de atacarlo con armas blancas.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

- Venga Ku..

-Yo no correspondo a ese nombre por el momento, me gustaría que me hicieras el gran favor de retirarte de mi casa.

-Dime ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo, desde que te marchaste tu madre a estado empeorando, su situación actual es bastante preocupante. Si te hubieras quedado te hubiéramos protegido y hubiéramos acabado con los problemas los tres juntos.

-El marcharme fue la mejor opción, si me hubiera quedado los problemas hubieran sido peores.

- Pero desde que te fuiste la depresión la está matando y en aquel entonces casi me mata a mí también.

-Perdón. Nunca quise que las cosas se dieran como se dieron, mis problemas eran míos, nunca debiste de haberte involucrado. Lo siento. Se por lo que han pasado, pero por ahora no creo que sea bueno que regrese, no va a ser bueno ni para ustedes ni para mí.

-Kuon…

Un sonido interrumpió la frase del mayor. Ren quito su espada y la volvió a enfundar. La llamada correspondía al presidente quien pedía hablar con él en persona.

-Por favor cuando regrese espero que ya no estés por aquí. Lo siento por el momento esto tiene que ser así. Pero padre te prometo una cosa… Cuando logré resolver lo que me atormenta, si es que para ese entonces me han perdonado, cuando arregle lo que cometí y si es que para ese entonces aún sigo vivo, yo… prometo que regresaré a su lado.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Ren volvió entrar al comedor. Su corazón dolía por el pasado y ardía por la esperanza del futuro.

Se preparó para salir de la casa y se fue volando por la puerta principal, dejando sus promesas grabados en aquel lugar esperando que algún día el fuera capaz de cumplirlas.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyoko se despertó un tanto confundida pues recordaba que se encontraba en la silla y no dentro de la cama. Preocupada se dio cuenta que Ren ya no se encontraba en el cuarto y expandió su mente para localizar la esencia de su maestro.

No la encontró, pero si encontró la de alguien que desconocía. Salió bruscamente de la cama y busco su espada en el cuarto. En cuanto la hallo bajo al comedor y se asomó por la puerta del patio, en medio del hermoso lugar descubrió a un hombre de cabellos güeros, por un momento confundió su silueta con la de Sho, pero enseguida descubrió que no se trataba de él, sino de la persona que estaba junto con sus amigas cuando fueron a rescatarla, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Hizuri Kuu.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que era observado y chocaron sus miradas por un instante. kuu lentamente se acercó a ella.

- Disculpa ¿Puedo entrar?


	19. Aceptación

**Hola de nuevo..! Valla.. creo que es la primera vez que cumplo con mi propio plazo para actualizar... D: hahah ok no.. :3..! Cerebro-chan estuvo toda la semana con esto, así que bueno les dejamos el capitulo. **

**Notas:**

**Lo que esta en _cursivas_ son recuerdos... ;) **

**Cerebro-chan dice que disfruten del capi y que nos vemos hasta el próximo fin de semana.. ;) **

* * *

_**Aceptación**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Mi nombre es Kuon Hizuri, es un placer conocerlo._

_- El placer es mío. Disculpe pero eso significa que usted es familiar de Kuu Hizuri._

_- Si, el es mi padre, ¿usted lo conoce?_

_-Por supuesto el es el líder de mi escuadra._

_- O valla, que extraña coincidencia ¿No lo cree?_

_- Si que irónico, pero en verdad le agradezco mucho que cuide de Hikari._

_- No tiene que agradecerme nada, es mi deber como su líder. Tengo que ver que todos regresen con bien a casa. ¿No es lo mismo que hace mi padre?_

_- Bueno, si, el siempre nos anda cuidando y se arriesga por nosotros.._

_-Por que nosotros no deseamos que nadie salga herido. No tienes de que preocuparte, yo protegeré a Hikari y al resto de mi escuadra con mi vida si es necesario._

_-¡ Hey Kuon, el presidente te llama!_

_-Bueno, como ven me requieren en otra parte, si me disculpan me retiro._

_El joven de ojos azules se levanto y con una ligera reverencia se marcho. Le sonreí a Hikari, su líder era alguien a quien respetar y si al igual que su padre protege a todos los de su escuadra, se que Hikari estará a salvo a su lado. Se que puedo confiar la vida de Hikari a él._

Que equivocado estaba.

.

.

.

- Creí que tardarías más en llegar, Ren.

- Vine en cuanto me hablo. Presidente, ¿Usted le dio mi dirección a mi padre?

- No, Sabes que yo no haría algo así. Tu me pediste que no le dijera nada a tus padres y eso es lo que e estado haciendo. Espera, ¿tu padre te encontró?

- Así es, cuando desperté por la mañana él estaba dentro de mi casa, en el patio. Le pedí que se marchara, no quiero que tenga contacto con Mogami-san.

- ¿Por que? no encuentro ningún problema en que esos dos puedan hablar, además fue Kuu quien ayudo a su rescate.

- Lo se, es solo que.. bueno no tengo fundamentos para decir que sería todo un desastre. Pero regresando al tema, ¿Para que me mando llamar?

- A cierto Ren, en cuanto te recuperes, tu y esas chicas regresaran al campo de batalla.

- Presidente, yo regresare..

-Se que es lo que me vas a decir Ren, pero ¿no crees que este problema también ya es el suyo? Ren tienes que entender que lo que hiciste no fue cambiar su destino, tu solo has ayudado a que se muevan en el camino que desde un inicio estaba planeado que recorrieran.

-¿Como puede estar tan seguro de eso?

- Ren con quien crees que estas hablando. Si desde el inicio hubiera supuesto que a esas chicasno les correspondía estar aquí desde ese momento las hubiera sacado de este camino , pero no fue así y ellas estan aquí. Las personas no pueden hacer nada más que seguir su camino.

- Presidente, ¿Yo estoy en el camino correcto?

- ¿Que quieres decir Ren?

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que yo hubiera muerto en ese entonces? Con mi vida lo único que e creado es odio.

- Ren, ¿Crees que las personas hubieran sido felices si tu hubieras muerto?

- No lo se, pero lo que se es que al menos hubieran vivido. Eso hubiera sido más que suficiente.

-¿Crees que la vida sin felicidad es vida? si en aquel entonces te hubiera dejado morir, ¿Como crees que ellos hayan sido vistos?

- ¡¿Que importancia tiene? !

- Ren, tranquilízate.

-¡¿Como quiere que me tranquilice cuando todas las desgracias de los demás son culpa mía?!, presidente, yo.. Ya no puedo más con esto.

-Y que piensas hacer ahora ¿Rendirte?. Creí que eras tonto, pero no estúpido. ¿Ahora que lograras con tu muerte?

- Puede que el enemigo deje su lucha inútil.

-ha, ¿Crees que si mueres el enemigo se va a detener? Puede que te odie. Puede que al inicio solo deseaba acabar contigo, pero ese ya no es su único motivo ahora. Lo sabes. El no solo tiene rencor hacia ti, sino hacia todo LME. El seguirá con su idea de que tiene que acabar con nuestra "justicia falsa".

- Bueno eso es cierto pero..

- Ren, ya deja ese tema en paz y acéptalo. Ya te lo dije, con tu muerte no lograras nada. Lo único que lograras va a ser más muertes y más rencor. Si mueres le dejaras tus problemas a alguien más. Si mueres terminaras haciendo que la vida que ellos te dieron sea completamente en vano. Ren aprovecha tu vida, ellos decidieron salvarte, ellos decidieron no atacarte así que ahora lo único que puedes hacer es darle un buen motivo a lo que ellos te dieron. Esta ya no es tu vida, es la de ellos. Ellos deseaban un mañana mejor y ahora eres el único que puede cumplir ese deseo. Tu castigo es llevar en tu mente el deseo de ellos. Eso es lo único que puedes hacer, así que márchate ahora y prepárate para la próxima contienda.

Ren regresó a su casa, no podía simplemente perdonarse lo que había cometido en el pasado, eso nunca lo haría, pero por lo menos por el momento aceptaba el deseo que todos habían dejado en sus manos.

.

.

.

-Gracias por ayudar en mi rescate, me encuentro en deuda con usted.

- Vamos, no es como si hubiera sido para tanto, además el dejarme probar esta deliciosa comida que me has preparado me parece un pago suficiente.

- Hablando de eso, espero que Tsuruga-san no se moleste por que tome prestada su cocina.

- Kyoko-chan.. ¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? claro tu también puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

- Eso sería una falta de respeto usted..

- Vamos ¿es que acaso no me quieres?

- Esta bien Kuu-san, pero por favor no llore.

Kyoko acababa de descubrir que ese hombre podía actuar como todo un niño. Cuando el había pedido entrar, ella se había negado pues en realidad no era su casa como para decidir quien debía o no entrar a esta. Pero el hombre después de muchos sollozos la había prácticamente obligado a dejarlo entrar.

-Gracias. Bueno Kyoko-chan, creo que le agradarías a mi esposa. Un día te la presentaré, ella es hermosa y gracias a ella aun sigo vivo.

- ¿Es que acaso su esposa salvo su vida?

- Si así es. Hace unos años fui a una misión y fui gravemente herido, estuve varios años en coma, pero mi esposa cuido de mi a pesar de su propia enfermedad y fue gracias a ella por el cual desperté.

-¿Su esposa de que esta enferma?, no responda si le incomoda la pregunta.

- Tranquila, es por nuestro hijo. EL lleva varios años perdido. De echo fue en su búsqueda cuando me hirieron. - Los ojos de Kuu empezaron a llenarse (nuevamente) de lagrimas- Ella se siente sola sin el.

-Lo siento mucho.

- si, ¡mi amado Kuon! ¿En donde estas?. ¿Kyoko-chan?

La chica se había quedado estática al escuchar el nombre y su mente regreso a sus recuerdos del pasado cuando conocio al ada Corn.

- A dicho... a dicho.. ¿Corn?

- ¿Corn?, no e dicho Kuon.

Por un momento Kyoko había creído que hablaban de la misma persona. Después de que Kuu se había marchado siguió pensando y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez ambos se referían a la misma persona y decidió creer eso.

La ponía feliz el saber que había encontrado una posible pista hacia su viejo amigo, pero al mismo tiempo la desolaba saber que él se encontraba perdido. Cuando por fin encontraba algo era algo ya sin mucho sentido si no podía encontrarlo a el.

Recogió y limpio la mesa y la cocina. Después de un tiempo se aburrió y pensó en entrenar un poco. Pero su idea fue cambiada cuando sintió la esencia de Ren inundar la casa. Corrió a ver al chico, se había preocupado mucho cuando no lo había encontrado por la mañana en la casa.

- ¡Tsuruga-san!, ¿Se encuentra bien?. No sabe que preocupada e estado todo el día sin saber nada de usted.

- ah.. Perdóname Mogami-san, no fue mi intención preocuparte, es solo que el presidente me mando llamar. Hablando de eso.. muy pronto vamos a regresar al campo de batalla. Hay que dar todo de nosotros. Por cierto, Yashiro y Kanae-san vienen en camino.

- Que bien, ya extraño a Moko-san..

Ren había observado que en el comedor estaba impregnada la esencia de Kuu.

- Mogami-san ¿Alguien entro a la casa?

-Si, yo.. Perdón, es que no dejaba de llorar y además quería agradecerle por ayudar en mi recate...

- ¿Kuu Hizuri?

- Si el..

- Ok ya luego hablare con el.

De pronto Kyoko se acordó de lo hablado con Kuu.

- Tsuruga-san ¿Usted conoce a Kuu-san?

- Bueno no lo conozco, bueno si sabía de el, pero nunca había hablado con el hasta el día de tu rescate. Por lo que se del presidente el estuvo en coma y despertó una semana antes de que fuera llamado para rescatarte.

-Valla, y aun así fue a ayudarme- dijo en un murmuro- Tsuruga-san ¿Usted sabe algo de Kuon?

Ren abrió mucho los ojos mientras maldecía internamente a Kuu.


	20. Destino

**se que últimamente no e estado muy activa, pero bueno.. por fin regreso con los capítulos más largos.. el fin se acerca... D: **_  
_

**Cerebro-chan ya escribió el final... D: ...! odio a cerebro-chan.. es alguien muy... *sonido de golpe* (cerebro-chan acaba de golpearme... ) Como me dan miedo los golpes de cerebro-chan ya no diré nada más y les dejare con el capi...:3**

**bueno nos leemos luego.. (ya no digo fechas pues nunca cumplo XD .. lo siento)**

**que disfruten del capitulo y cerebro-chan y yo agradecemos sus reviews..:3**

* * *

**_Destino_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Los residuos de la última batalla aun persistían en el lugar como si en lugar de días apenas hubieran transcurrido unas cuantas horas._

_Se maldecía a sí mismo, pues se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido. Habían solicitado su ayuda y no había acudido a tiempo y gracias a eso su hijo estaba muerto._

_Aquel chico que un día reconoció como invencible había caído por culpa del momento._

_Desde la muerte de su amigo Rick sabía que él no había estado bien mentalmente, en ocasiones lo había encontrado soñando despierto y sus ojos ya no mostraban el brillo que tenían cuando lo había salvado de aquel que quería acabar con su vida._

_Sabía que no estaba estable como para acudir a una misión. Más allá de eso la gente ya no lo apoyaba y había tenido la suerte de observar como lo evadían y en las batallas lo hacían a un lado._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué el presidente lo mando a misión? ¿Por qué? No lo comprendía y no podía odiar o hacer algo en contra del presidente, pues había sido su culpa que hubieran mandado a Kuon a pelear._

_Él había estado ocupado en una misión que no le correspondía y cuando solicitaron su ayuda había estado ocupado y en su lugar habían mandado a Kuon. Cuando había llegado al lugar, la batalla había terminado. Y en cuanto había llegado a la agencia le habían dicho la peor noticia que pudo haber escuchado._

_Kuon había muerto._

_Por su culpa._

_El remordimiento acababa con su razón y el dolor con su conciencia, sin darse cuanta había vuelto al lugar del incidente como si estuviera en búsqueda de algo que le indicara que todo era una cruel broma y Kuon aún estaba vivió y tal vez se encontraba en alguna otra misión._

_Pero las horas que llevaba buscando no había encontrado nada y su mente se resignaba a que en realidad no existía tal prueba pues en realidad Kuon había muerto, además ¿Por qué mentirle?, Que sentido tenía hacer algo así._

_Un sonido lo devolvió a la realidad, sus sentidos se habían alertado advirtiéndole del peligro._

_Saco su espada justo a tiempo para detener el golpe mortal. Evito un nuevo golpe a duras penas pues por un momento se había perdido en los recuerdos. Siguieron intercambiando golpes hiriéndose mutuamente._

_El enemigo atacaba mostrando una mirada fría. Kuu se defendía apenas esquivando los golpes. No podía evitar pensar que perdería la batalla, pues el enemigo era bastante fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que recordaba._

_Un nuevo golpe que no pudo esquivar y la espada se le incrusto en el abdomen dejándolo sin respiración y haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_Su energía disminuía a la velocidad en que su sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Ya no era capaz de continuar peleando. ¿Quién iba a decir que seguiría el mismo camino que su hijo acababa de recorrer?_

_Vio cómo su enemigo se acercó a él con paso lento, deleitándose del momento. La espada del otro se alzó brillando con el ocaso._

_La espada entro en kuu atravesándolo por el pecho dándole muerte._

.

* * *

.

.

-En realidad no se mucho de él – Ren pensaba que al final de cuentas podía decir medias verdades- Él era un agente muy reconocido entre todos los demás, era alguien muy fuerte y admirable, lamentablemente nunca tuve el gusto de conocerlo.- Tsuruga-san ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en la agencia? Ah, perdón si..

-Tranquila, llevo dos años en la agencia.

- ¿Enserio? Por la forma en la que pelea pereciera que llevará más tiempo…

- Bueno, tal vez sea gracias a la experiencia que he adquirido en este año… E participado en innumerables batallas.

Dos energías llegaron a la casa. Kyoko feliz corrió hasta el lugar de donde provenían. Vio a Kanae caminando a un lado de Yashiro y corrió a abrazarla, La otra inútilmente trato de esquivarla pero fallo y termino abrazada por Kyoko.

-¡Mouko-san! Te extrañe.

-Mou... Ya suéltame, solo estuve un día afuera.

-Pero para mí pareció todo un año.

Cuando por fin consiguió Kanae soltarse de Kyoko avanzaron hasta la sala principal y se sentaron. Con el tiempo despertó Chiori y juntos comieron.

-Yashiro ¿Él presidente ya te comento? – Le dijo Ren mientras buscaba una cuchara.

-Si así es.

-Está bien, entonces ya solo falta Kanae y Chiori. Chicas volvemos al campo de batalla dentro de una semana. Lo siento trate de evitarlo pero no lo conseguí.

-No se preocupe Tsuruga-san. Nosotras ya hemos decidido participar en todas las batallas.

-Esta semana vamos a entrenar un poco más y vamos a tratar de reunir la mayor cantidad de energía que podamos. Tengo el presentimiento de que esto muy pronto terminara.

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, cada quien pensando en sus propios problemas.

.

* * *

.

.

-Mi señor ya está todo preparado.

-Entiendo, Necesito que empiecen a movilizar todo el armamento y los explosivos. Vamos a reunir todas nuestras fuerzas en el centro de nuestra organización.

Kazuo empezó a caminar observando como sus planes se iban formando tal cual los había predicho.

-Parece que todo va como lo has planeado, el enemigo está en tus manos. La guerra la tienes prácticamente ganada.

Kazuo observo por un momento al hombre frente a él, gracias a él podía ahora cumplir con su venganza.

- Así es, pero de momento no descansaré hasta ver a LME destruido y a Kuon muerto. – Kazuo le respondió mientras observaba a unos hombres mover unas grandes cajas de madera.

-Hablando de Kuon, un nuevo enemigo poderoso ha despertado en tu contra.

-¿De quién hablas?

-de Kuu Hizuri

- ¿No lo habías matado?

- Pensé que lo había hecho, pero de alguna forma ha sobrevivido y por lo que se estuvo en el ataque hacia Reino.

-Entiendo. Será mejor que nos preparemos. Según mis fuentes tienen planeado atacarnos la próxima semana y llegarán a caer en nuestra trampa.

.

* * *

.

.

-Valla es un gusto el conocerlas por fin

El presidente se acercó a las tres chicas, el las observaba detenidamente y ellas lo miraban con curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Takarada Lory, aunque usualmente me llaman presidente.

- Un gusto, mi nombre es kanae Kotonami

- Yo soy Amaniya Chiori

-Y yo soy Mogami Kyoko

Las tres chicas se inclinaban en una reverencia mientras decían su nombre. Ren y Yashiro asistieron a la escena observando un poco apartados.

-Valla puedo observar una gran fuerza en su interior, creo que al final no falle en decir que ustedes pertenecen a este mundo. Ren, Yashiro, vengan.

Los dos hombres se colocaron a un lado de las chicas.

-Mañana reiniciaremos la batalla, atacaremos su base principal así que va a ser más complicado, pues es ahí donde concentran la mayoría de sus fuerzas. Por eso les pido que mantengan la mayor precaución y por favor yo quiero que regresen todos a casa. Eso es lo único que deseo.

El presidente se dio la media vuelta dándoles la espalda y camino hasta los grandes ventanales que estaban en la habitación.

-Ren, entiendo tus preocupaciones – volvió a girar para observar a Ren – Así que hare algo al respecto. Mogami-san, Kanae-san, Amaniya-san, durante la batalla participaran de una forma diferente a la vez anterior. Quiero que en esta ocasión las tres no se separen, así que van a estar entre la división de los de nivel 3 y 4. Yashiro tú te encargaras de protegerlas.

-Entiendo no las perderé de vista.

-Pero yo..

-¿Ocurre algo Mogami-san?

-Es que yo quería volver a pelear a lado de Takeshi-san...

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad. Esta batalla se convertirá en un infierno pues nos peleamos el todo por el todo. Los de enfrente se llevarán la peor parte y no deseo que ustedes a pesar de su gran energía vivan algo así como las principiantes que son.

Ren observaba aliviado al presidente, odiaría no estar cerca de ellas, pero era mejor así, además Yashiro estaría con ellas.

-Bueno eso es todo, vallan a prepararse pues mañana por la mañana saldremos de aquí para dar inicio por la noche. Nos vemos después de la batalla. Suerte.

El presidente observaba como todos caminaban hacia la salida. Aún estaba indeciso, pero era este el momento, después si no lo decía sería demasiado tarde.

-¡Ren, Mogami-san! Esperen un momento, necesito hablar con ustedes dos.

Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron confundidos, se miraron por un momento preguntándose con la mirada lo que ocurría. Mientras los demás salían de la habitación ellos dos se acercaron al presidente.

-¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto Ren aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay algo que quiero que sepan antes que cualquier cosa.

- Escuchamos.

-¿Sabían que el destino ya está escrito? Claro, aun no se sabe con exactitud como ocurrirán las cosas, si eso fuera la vida no tendría sentido. Pero al menos esto nos da una idea de lo que podría ocurrir.

"Hay algo que quiero contarles. En la agencia por un tiempo existió una leyenda la cual decía lo siguiente: Cuando los tiempos de guerra regresen, cuando los amigos traicionen a sus amigos volviéndose sus enemigos y estos empleen la oscuridad de los demás en su favor, cuando la única salida se vea oscura y confusa: existirán dos jóvenes capaces de cambiar ese "destino" y guiar a la humanidad hacia la luz de la cual nunca debió salir."

-¿Por qué nos cuenta esto? No le encuentro sentido.

-Tiene todo sentido, esa leyenda que con el tiempo se volvió el destino de la humanidad se está desarrollando en estos momentos.

-¿Cómo estar seguro de eso? Además eso podría ser un simple cuento inventado por aquellos con miedo al futuro.

-Yo no lo creo Ren, ¿Cuándo me has visto creer algo que no sea cierto? Y además todo eso aplica a esta situación. Los tiempos de guerra han regresado, anteriormente hemos tenido batallas, pero son pequeñas y sin tanto significado. Pero en está ocasión se ha vuelto una verdadera lucha de poderes. Ya no es lo justo y lo injusto, sino el bien y el mal, lo bueno y lo malo.

"El enemigo utiliza la oscuridad en los corazones de los demás para poder crear su ejército, y además el enemigo era anteriormente un agente de nuestra agencia. "

Kyoko no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel comentario, sabía que el enemigo odiaba a Ren, pero en realidad no conocía nada de este.

-Eso podría ser una simple coincidencia.

-Coincidencia o no creo en ella, y no creo que nos afecte el tomarla un poco en cuenta, además eso no es todo. Hay algo más que yo veo como el destino, pues se dice que dos jóvenes serán capaces de acabar con esa oscuridad. Esos jóvenes iniciaran su propia lucha.

"Se dice que uno de esos jóvenes tendrá siempre una lucha frenética en la cual no resultará vencedor y morirá, mientras que el otro será el "salvador" quien a pesar de todo será quien asesinará al enemigo. Anqué en realidad dice algo mucho más confuso, pues habla de estas dos personas como una misma y ve a dos enemigos uno bueno y el otro como el verdadero enemigo"

-Y todo esto ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Ren, Mogami-san, yo creo que ustedes dos son aquellos dos jóvenes y sé que ese es su destino.

- Presidente, no creo en que algo así pudiera ocurrir, pero aun así, ni creo que ninguno de nosotros caiga en manos de la muerte. Eso sin duda alguna es lo único de lo que estoy seguro y puedo afirmar. Ahora si nos disculpa nos retiramos.

Ren tomo a Kyko por el brazo y se la llevo para sacarla del lugar. ¿Qué sentido tenía el decirles algo así? ¿En realidad necesitaban saberlo? Conocía al presidente desde hace ya un buen tiempo y podía asegurar que lo que él decía siempre tenía razón.

Pero decirles algo así cuando estaban a punto de iniciar combate era algo sin sentido y además había visto la cara de Kyko y sabía que le había afectado aquella información al menos mucho más de lo que le había afectado a él. Prácticamente no les había dado salida. Solo dos opciones.

Ser asesinado o asesinar.

-Mogami-san…

-Tsu…Tsuruga-san… ¿Usted cree en lo que dijo el presidente?

- Mogami-san- Ren observo que la chica temblaba y sin pensarlo la abrazo – no creas lo que dijo el presidente, por favor olvídalo. Sé que es algo difícil sin duda alguna nada de eso ocurrirá pues yo no lo permitiré. Además yo no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

La chica dejo de temblar y Ren la soltó poco a poco. Siguieron caminando en un silencio cómodo hasta que Kyoko lo rompió

-Tsuruga-san, ¿Quién es el enemigo en realidad?

Ren se tensó un poco, pero decidió contestar a las preguntas de la chica.

-Su nombre es Kazuo, antes como ya sabes, estaba en la agencia.

-¿Pero por qué se volvió en nuestra contra?

- Ocurrió un incidente hace un tiempo, en realidad lo encerramos por que creímos que el dolor había sido el que lo había llevado a afectarlo y a atacarnos, pero después de un tiempo escapo y empezó a formar su ejército y no nos quedó más remedio que verlo como un enemigo bastante poderoso, pues sabe de qué forma nosotros actuamos.

- ¿Qué clase de incidente llevaría a una persona hacer algo así?

-En medio de una misión, su esposa fue asesinada.

- Que mal… pero Tsuruga-san, ¿Por qué odia a LME? Si fue en una misión, entonces no fue culpa de LME ¿Entonces...

-Odia a LME por que no castigaron a su asesino.

- ¿Pero por qué no fue castigado esa persona?

-porque tenía prioridad en la agencia, entonces su odio hacia la agencia es por lo injusto que fue al no haber castigado a un asesino solo por ser alguien cercano al presidente y a gente de gran importancia en la agencia. Por eso quiere destruir a LME porque lo ve como una agencia de una falsa justicia la cual tiene que ser destruida.

- ¿quién asesino a su esposa?

Ren se detuvo y Kyoko lo imito. Ren observo la cara de la chica la cual mostraba confusión.

-Mogami-san… Quien asesino a Hikari, la esposa de Kazuo… Fui yo.

Ren no quiso ver la expresión de la chica y en cuanto había soltado las palabras se había dado media vuelta y se había marchado a paso rápido dejando a una Kyoko completamente confundida en medio de los pasillos de la base principal de la agencia LME.


End file.
